When everyone becomes his hero
by The Mage Wanderer
Summary: How come he ended up like this? He doesn't want to hurt his friends, he doesn't want to cause trouble, he doesn't want to see their blood tainted in his hands but he couldn't control himself. Does he need to kill himself so that it will end their sufferings? He need to do this all by himself so that he will not involve anyone. Yes, alone...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Slowly, a blond man with a persistent hair pointing upward like an antennae, opened his eyes after he felt a gentle zephyr caressed his cheeks. He stretched his arms and shook his head from side to side, scrutinizing the unknown place he is right now. The man seemed to fall asleep under this white oak tree._

 _Having no idea where he is and how come he ended up to sleep under the oak tree, he stood up and was surprised when he saw a vast blanket of flowers spreading throughout the field. Feeling delighted, he run heading towards the field and stopped when he managed to get himself in the center. He doesn't know why but he felt happy and nostalgic. He can't help but grin to witness this mother earth's beauty._

 _But after few moments of revitalization, he noticed something is wrong happening to the flowers which stunned the country afterwards. The attractive colors of every single flowers fade, the azuline sky and the free floating clouds suddenly turned into a dread black, which only gives agitation to the man. Nervousness and fear surged inside him, slowly his feet dragging him out of the field._

 _The next moment he realized that all the flowers were tainted with crimson color, making the entire field into bloody red. The countries expression turned grimed, shivers struck him, until he heard a voice coming from nowhere._

 _"I will never forgive you"_

America dilated his eyes in horror, subconsciously raised his body from his comfy bed. He panted before he could calm himself and soon realized that he was in his bedroom. The bottle of cola, McDonald's hamburger wrappers crumpled in ball on his desk, and the video game he borrowed from Japan was on his beside table. This scenery made him to sigh in relief. He is in his own room.

America glanced to his alarm clock. It was still 6 a.m. in the morning. He groaned in indignation as he ruffled his hair with his hand. It was Saturday morning and it was a great opportunity to sleep longer than the usual busy days he had for the past few months. He finally got a day for him to rest and enjoy his sleep to release his stress from all the paper works and orders from his boss but because of the stupid nightmare, it forced him to be awake. It ruined his day off.

Sighing again, he flop his back onto his bed, folding his arms and placing his hands underneath his head. "What was that dream all about?" America contemplated. It was rare for him to see nightmares. Usually, he dreams of becoming the super hero of the world, or having fantasy powers like in the typical games, but this time it was different. The dream was like symbolic. Not just that but he felt he saw those flowers in the field before. Somewhere in his memory told him though he can't remember its specific name.

Shrugging his shoulder after giving up what his dream all about, he slid his legs out from his bed and decided to eat his breakfast for he knew that he can't fall asleep. He took the crumpled wrappers and the empty bottles with him and went downstairs. Along the way, he sneezed twice as chill was felt all over his body.

As he reached downstairs, America went straight to the kitchen, threw the wrappers and placed the empty bottle on the tall table. He then pulled the sprouted tissue paper from the box and blew his nose. "Geez, it's been centuries to get colds. Result of overwork perhaps" he said to himself. He threw the used tissue paper in the trash bin and decided to make breakfast for himself. Of course, his breakfast will be bacon with eggs with an ice cream for his dessert.

"""""

Canada was watching the news with his immortal cute friend, Kumajirou as they were drinking the milk tea that Canada prepared. "The news always surprises me, Kumakajirou-kun. It's almost all about nuclear stuff, refugee crisis, and military weapons again. Can't the news sometimes show the greatest deed that people did? Like something heroic?" He complained with his usual soft voice.

The white bear cocked his head as he glance up to his companion. "Who?" He asked.

Canada gave him awkward smile and replied. "I'm Canada." The bear did an 'oh' look to his face and nodded. "People are scary" Canada chuckled with his comment. "I agree with you."

Suddenly, the duo heard a knock from their entrance door. Wondering who might that be, Canada passed by the foyer and grabbed the door knob.

When he opened the door, he was surprised that America was standing before him. "America, what a surprise" he said. "Hi, Canada" then the American sneezed and rubbed his nose. "I don't know why but my sneeze won't stop" and did another sneeze again. America then brought out his tissue that he kept inside his pocket. Did Canada hear him right? America can't stop sneezing? But this kid doesn't get colds and that is very, very rare. He soon noticed that America had scarf wrapping around his neck and wears long sleeves to keep him warm. This fashion too, was unusual for his brother to wear.

"My, that's sounds bad for you and me. Come in, I'll make you some warm honey and lemon tea. It will keep your body warm and it helps to lubricate the mucous membrane of your throat. "Canada said kindly as he open the door widely for his brother, beckoning him to enter.

"Geez, thanks Canada" America thanked followed by another sneeze again.

"""""

"Achoo!" America sneezed for the seventh time after he entered Canada's house. He was wrapped with the comfy blankets that Canada lends it to him while Kumajirou jerked with the sudden sneeze of the American.

Reading what situation America is, the bear immediately reached out for a tissue and gave it to him for the seventh time.

"You okay?" He asked in monotone. America took the tissue and after he blew his nose, he nodded. "Still bearable."

"Who?"

"I'm America, haha" then sneezed again.

Soon, the two heard the footsteps from behind. "Here's your honey and lemon tea, America" Canada said, bringing the beverage with a tray and handed out to his brother. "Be careful, it's still hot."

America heeded his words, carefully grasping the mug and took a sip. "It tastes great." He commented and gave his usual big grin. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome" Canada returned his saccharine smile.

Few moments later, they heard a ringtone from America's cellphone. Wondering who the caller might be, the receiver pressed the answer button. "Hello, America, the hero, speaking?"

"America!"

The sudden loud voice made everyone in the room to jerk, causing America to pull his ear away from his cellphone. "F-France, is that you? What happened so sudden?" He asked.

"Something terrible happened here in Europe" France said, seriousness and panic were noticed in his voice.

"What happened?" America asked simultaneously giving a glance to his brother, who was cocking his head, guessing who the caller is. America then pressed the speaker button so that Canada could also listen to their conversation.

"Switzerland went rampage"

"WHAT!" The duo exclaimed in unison, startled. That calm and stern Switzerland went rampage? What made him to act like that?

"Wai- what- why?!" America stammered, still couldn't get over imagining Switzerland going out of control.

"It seems like someone tried to murder his beloved sister, Liechtenstein and she is now in a critical condition. This shocked him and I think his mind went black." France explained from the other side of the phone.

America could see that Canada gasped and covered his mouth. No wonder Switzerland will go rampage.

"For now, he's calmed, thanks to Germany, Prussia, and Austria, they were able to stop his anger. They are now in the hospital where Liechtenstein is being treated, waiting for the result to come."

"Who is the suspect?" America inquired eager to know the truth.

"We still don't know. We also don't have any clue about that. But the most abstruse part that I've heard from them was the wound."

"The wound?" The brothers exchange perplexed look to each other. "What's wrong with her wound?"

"It seems like she was bitten on her neck." Those words gave a click of idea to the brothers and it's the first mythological being they could think of. But no way has that actually existed.

"Hey, hey, France, don't tell me that a vampire or something might bit her neck" America said, slight quivered were filled in his voice. He's not that immune when it comes to supernatural and mythological stuffs unlike England.

"I don't know but it was like a bite from a vampire... but anyway we don't know the details yet so we can't just jump to a conclusion like that. I just wanted to inform that we will be having an urgent meeting tomorrow, 8:00 a.m. in Switzerland's place, and of course we will follow his time zone. Please also tell this information to Canada too. I have to inform Russia next" France said.

"He was listening to the whole story with me so don't worry." America replied. "We got it, France. Thanks for your big news."

"Oh, that was convenient for you. Anyway, I'll end the call here, _au revoir._ " Then he hanged his phone. America kept his phone back to his pocket and sighed. "That was really big and surprising news." He said while leaning his back and head to the sofa. Canada nodded in agreement. "Why did that person even attacked Liechtenstein? No wonder Switzerland will turn into a madman."

"We should prepare ourselves for tomorrow. I think everybody is curious right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Before we will start the meeting, please let me express my deepest gratitude to all of you for coming here to this urgent meeting. Thank you." Switzerland said and gave a slight bow to everyone. The countries could tell that just by looking at Switzerland's gaunt face and dark eye bags that he didn't have enough sleep last night. This made everyone to worry about his condition.

"Without further ado, let us start the meeting. " then everyone started to straighten their composure, some placed their elbows on the table and propped their heads on their hands, while some clicked their ball pen heads, ready to take down notes.

"Yesterday around 6:00 p.m. I went to Liechtenstein's residence because I was invited to have dinner with her. I wasn't the only country who was invited but also Germany, Austria, Prussia and Hungary." The Swiss man started to tell explain the scenario.

""""

 _Yesterday 6:00 p.m._

"It seems like Hungary will be a bit late for the dinner. She have load of paper works to finish." Germany informed to his companions while inserting his cellphone in his pocket.

"It sounds though, eh?" Prussia said, putting his hands behind his head. "Good thing I don't have to deal with them anymore. West does everything." and chuckled.

"Oh, is that Switzerland?" Austria inquired when the trio just turned the left corner of the street, recognizing the short blond man walking few meters before them. The Swiss man stopped and looked back, hearing his name from behind and saw the trio.

"Oh, it was you guys. Good evening." Switzerland said and continued walking after the three male countries were able to cope up with him. The countries chatted and giggled for the whole walk, wondering what Liechtenstein made for the dinner, about their politics matter, and their personal stuffs until they reached Liechtenstein's residence.

Switzerland pressed the door bell, its sound echoed throughout the house. "Hmm?" The Swiss man mumbled. "Strange, Liet usually opens the door immediately after I pressed the door bell."

"Then pressed it once again, maybe she just didn't hear." Austria said. Switzerland nodded and did it once again but still the same result. Soon, the man started jabbing the button but there was no presence of Liechtenstein opening the door.

"Did something happen to her?" Switzerland started to become worry. Prussia shrugged. "Maybe she is just sleeping."

"But she is a light sleeper."

Germany then get his phone again and started dialing Liechtenstein's number. "Let us try to call her." Few moments of waiting, all they could hear was the usual beeping sound. "She's not answering." Germany said, glancing to his friends. Switzerland bit the tip of his thumb as his concern arouse again. "Why she's not answering?" He mumbled.

"Hey, guys!" The countries jerked when suddenly Prussia exclaimed. He was standing at the left side of the house, looking upwards. "The window panes upstairs are all shattered." He said while pointing to that direction.

"What?!" The trio were surprised and sprinted to where Prussia is and immediately look up to the second floor which eventually made them to gasp in horror. "Something might happen to her" Germany muttered.

Finally, losing his patience, Switzerland dashed back to the entrance and breached the door and run straight upstairs. "Hey, Swiss!" Germany exclaimed and followed after him. When Austria was about to run after the German, he was surprised when he witness Prussia climbing the wall to the room.

"Prussia, get down! It's dangerous!" Austria hissed.

"This way is faster" Prussia replied without looking back at the Austrian. Austria sighed in indignation and sprinted inside, letting Prussia to climb the room. When finally the Prussia reached the window sill, he slid the shattered window, letting few debris of glass to fall on his sleeves, and lifted himself with a grunt simultaneously placing his knee on the sill where there are no shards of glasses. Prussia scrutinized the dark room through the help of the moonlight the shines bright from the night sky. Unbelievably, the place was messy for Liechtenstein's room.

"Something happened here" Prussia thought. He squint his eyes once again when he noticed something...someone lying on the bed. Feeling uneasy with the situation, Prussia was about to jump inside the room when suddenly Switzerland abruptly opened the door, behind him were Germany and Austria. The two Germanic countries jerked in surprise when their eyes met. Prussia almost fell from the window because of that. Good thing, he grabbed the wall before an accident could happen.

Shrugging those feelings aside, Prussia exclaimed. "Switch on the lights, hurry!" and jumped from down of the ground. Panicked and puzzled, Switzerland complied and clicked the light handle to the upward.

The moment when the lights illuminated the room, the countries gasped, some covering their mouths, and their face immediately turned grim and pale. The young short blonde maiden was lying unconscious on her bed while a pool of scarlet blood was formed under her neck.

No one was able to move from their place for a few moments until Switzerland finally darted towards his beloved sister. This scene was a total nightmare. "Liet! Liet!" Switzerland exclaimed, shaking the limp body, his eyes were already watery. "Please open your eyes! Liet!" His friends followed after him and gathered around Liechtenstein's body. Prussia gritted his teeth and glanced to his brother. "West!"

"I know!" Then he dialed to the nearest hospital to call for an immediate ambulance and police.

"Switzerland calm down!" Austria said which jolted the brothers. Austria knew that his childhood friend is losing his temperature and composure. And he was right. Switzerland swung his arms and grabbed Austria's collar after he lay Liechtenstein back to the bed. "How could you say that? Liet is not opening her eyes! She's not even breathing! Why are you so calm?" He yelled with his dark scowl expression.

"Switzerland!" Germany exclaimed. "Release your hand; it's not time to quarrel in this situation!" Switzerland gave his sharp glance to Germany but reluctantly released his hand roughly and turned away. Prussia was already investigating her limp body, opening his knowledge about crimes.

"With this amount, her blood is completely dry... That means this crime happened more than 6 hours ago." Prussia said and shifted his eyes to wall calendar. "Look, she didn't even tear the paper. That date was yesterday's."

Prussia then returned his attention to Liechtenstein and noticed something off, which made him to arched his brow in wonder. He gently lifted Liechtenstein's cold cheek to observe the source of injury and gave him a brief of eyes dilation.

"Hey, Prussia-" Switzerland was about to retort but he was interfered.

"Look at this strange wound; it seems like a vampire bit her neck. And what's even stranger is that her wound is not closing. Normally for the countries, these small holes will close after 30 minutes but in her case it's different."

Hearing all those premises, Switzerland clutched his teeth and walked out. "Hey, Switzerland, where are you going?" Germany inquired, surprised with the abrupt exit of the Swiss man.

"I'm going to find the culprit, of course!" Switzerland replied furiously. Sighing in irritation, Austria run after him to stop.

" _Bruder_ , I think you should also go and help Austria to stop Switzerland. I will stay and report this matter everything to the police. I informed Hungary that the dinner is cancelled so let's just let the investigators handle this case. "Germany said. Prussia stared at his brother and nodded.

"Fine, I'll be counting on you, West!" Then Prussia sprinted outside. Few seconds later, the ambulance and the police arrived and immediately the ambulance attendant placed Liechtenstein on the gurney after having a brief checking of her condition. Fortunately, she was breathing, though it was faint, they immediately brought her inside the ambulance and drive straight to the hospital.

Germany was interviewed by the investigators and explained everything without hiding any secrets from the professional. As soon as he finished being interviewed, he went to help Austria and Prussia to stop Switzerland after receiving a help call from the two.

""""

 _Back to present_

"So that is the whole story of the happenings yesterday." Switzerland ended and cleared his throat, little embarrass of his actions he mentioned in the story. England raised his hand for a question and asked after Switzerland made an eye contact with him, beckoning to state his inquiry.

"What was the result of the investigation?"

Switzerland flipped few pages of his documents and found result paper. "The police are still searching for the culprit. They couldn't even find a suspect, especially because of the wound Liechtenstein received." Switzerland's face twitched in pain when a flash of torment memory pops in his head.

Some countries reclined their back against their chair, some were still gaping for they couldn't move on about the vampire-like bite injury that Liechtenstein received, and some were already sighing in worry and fear.

"If I could recall it clearly, the wound didn't close even it passed 6 hours after Liechtenstein received the injury, right?" Finland asked and received a nod from the Swiss man. "That means a normal human being is not the culprit?"

This statement made everyone stiff. Finland is right. They were too overwhelmed about vampire-like bite injury. There's no way a vampire or Dracula existing in this era. Some countries gave some short glances to Romania for he is known for having sharp fangs than other. Noticing their looks, Romania sighed and raised his hands. "Guys, please, I'm not the culprit, okay?" The countries who glanced at him blushed inside but appeared to be nonchalant.

So in the end, it is only the fellow countries are possible to give any kind of wound that could make the healing ability of a country to slow down or leaves a permanent scars on their bodies. Soon, the atmosphere became cold and heavy, giving one another long stares simultaneously checking their alibis during the time when the crime happened in their thoughts.

"I presumed that probably the culprit is one of us... I know that I don't have the right to judge you guys but it's only us, countries, who can make the healing ability of a fellow country to slow down. A normal human being can't do that and it's impossible." Switzerland expressed his thoughts. There, he finally said that. He nervously scanned the entire room to scrutinize their faces but it seems like no one was trying to retort his idea. They, too, had the same thoughts as he. Soon, the room filled with silence for everyone was rapt in their contemplation.

Few seconds later, Germany harrumphs in order to break the uncomfortable silence. "Is there was any other clues found in the room?" Switzerland scanned the paper and replied.

"Oh, there was one. A flower."

"A flower?" Hungary prompted. Everyone focused again to the discussion.

"Yes, specifically a white shell flower. This is the picture of it." He then showed the picture through the individual monitors of each country that was placed just in front of them. The petals had some splatters of blood while the bottom part was almost drenched in red. "According to the investigators, they found this flower at the bottom of the bed, probably we didn't noticed its existence because our attentions were all to Liechtenstein."

The countries started murmuring to one another, some speculating the possible crime process, deducing who is the suspect, some were getting chills and some were already requesting to show other pictures related to the crime. Switzerland complied with their favor and started showing the pictures he received from the investigators.

While almost all the countries were scrutinizing the photos and listening to Switzerland's explanation, America was looking pensive to one single picture of the scene. It was the flower. He knew he saw this type of flower just recently but he can't recall, which made him to cross his arms and legs until finally, after few minutes of contemplation, he remembered. America has already seen this white shell flower in his dream.

 _Strange_ , he thought.

After another hour of discussion, the meeting ended. Germany announced a reminder that they'll be having a world meeting next week. Some countries, like Italy brothers and Spain groaned, wanted to procrastinate and forget all about the reports. England was pressing his nose bridge for he was too stressed about his paper works after his people decided to leave EU. Soon, France started to tease, making another round of bickering between the immortal rivals. Soon the countries begun to leave the meeting room either to eat their lunch outside or to return to their homes to continue finishing their presentation for the world meeting.

Canada was trotting quietly down the corridor when suddenly he jerked in surprise when someone called his name from afar. "Canada~!" America exclaimed while waving his hands energetically. Canada sighed in relief and waited for his brother to reach his place.

"Let's eat lunch together" America remarked. Canada shrugged his shoulder and smiled. "Sure, why not? In your place or mine?"

"At your house? I wanna eat your pancakes with maple syrup once again." America replied sheepishly as he rubbed his cheek. Canada's eyes widened for a brief second and smiled. "Of course, it's my pleasure to serve you my special pancakes." Both of them chuckled and started to have some chit-chat.

"You know Canada," America opened another topic. They were already out of the building and decided to halt their steps before they could just nation-hop to go to Canada's residence. "Hmm?" The Canadian prompted.

"You know I think I saw that flower in my recent dream and that dream is a bit weird." Canada's curiosity piqued. He knew that whenever America will speak in that serious yet confuse manner he wants some advice or consultation regarding the topic. "Tell me about that dream when we reach my house. I'm also interested what it is all about." Canada said and gave his usual gentle smile. America smirked. "You're my best brother ever." then both of them nation-hopped to Canada's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

America and Canada were enjoying their lunch even if they could hear some clatter noises from the living room where Kumajirou and Tony are playing some weird games that they just created few minutes ago. The brothers picked up Tony first at America's house before they head towards the Canadian's residence or else America's alien friend would get mad and go rampage in America's house because of hunger.

"So what was your dream about?" Canada inquired eager to know its details. America gulped a glass of water and opened his mouth to explain.

"It's pretty weird." He shrugged. "I noticed that I slept under an oak tree. The weather was fine, yeah like the usual spring sensation. When I stood up, I was mused by the beautiful flower garden ahead of me so without having a second thought I dashed towards the center of the garden. Now that I mention, I think all the flowers in my dream were the same."

"The shell flower?"

America nodded his head. "Exactly, the difference was only their colors." Then he took a roll of spaghetti before he speak again. "After that, something creepy happened. The sky suddenly became dark, the clouds turned gloomy gray, the atmosphere became heavy, and the creepiest among them all was when I noticed that all the flowers were slowly drenching with blood."

Canada almost spat the water from his mouth but managed to gulp it before he could burst it into America's face. He tapped his chest few times with his fist lightly and commented. "That's...really weird and pretty symbolic. Anything else you can remember?"

America looked pensive for awhile and soon dilated his eyes in remembrance. "I heard a voice, a female's voice. Her voice was filled with anger and hatred and told me, 'I will never forgive you', then poof, I woke up."

Canada cocked his head. "Did you do something bad recently?" America recoiled and shook his head indignantly. "Of course, not, I have no time for that because of the loads of paper works to accomplish. Well, you know, my boss-" America shrugged his shoulders then spun his fork to tangle the spaghetti. Canada smirked, knowing what America meant and also spun his fork. "And I dreamed this dream for two consecutive nights." And ate the spaghetti.

"What? Maybe there are some messages behind. "Canada said excitingly, eyes sparkling. He loves like these dream stuffs and started recalling his knowledge about dreams. "Base on my knowledge about dreams, a flower garden represents love, sympathy, brittle yet lasting happiness to this world and- your personal life is in order."

America listened to Canada's interpretation while contemplating that it's been awhile for him to see his brother getting excited to something weird that he's not interested about. They are opposite in taste of interest and both of them know it very well.

"I think blood symbolizes life too, but it also represents disappointments, or situations you need to confront like problems or you're having deep emotional stress or it's telling you to face your own fears."

America averted his eyes awkwardly and chuckled. "Maybe deeply down inside I really want to avoid all the paper works and just play video games." He admitted. Canada shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Who would not feel that way anyway?"

"The black sky, let's see, oh, it represents sadness." Then the brothers made an eye contact to each other.

"Me? Sad? Pfft, no way." America jeered. Canada just gave his impassive look. "I'm just interpreting ok. Anyway, it also represents a responsibility that is should not be forgotten or unknown."

"Yup, maybe it means that I should take my job seriously." America concluded lightly after he finished his meal.

"Is that so? But what does it mean about the, 'I will never forgive you' sentence? It doesn't link to the presumption you made." Canada said and looked pensive again. America, not thinking deeply, just shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm not sure about that. But after I started dreaming about that dream, I began to sneeze every morning."

"Oh, that was why you were wearing warm clothes the other day." Canada tapped his fist lightly on his other palm in realization. America nodded and placed his hands behind his head. "Uh huh, so that's why I started drinking the lemon and honey tea you made it for me. It really helps me to revitalize my lungs and throat."

Canada's eyes dilate for a brief second in surprise, impressed. He smiled and said. "Good thing, it helps you. If you need other help, just tell me. I will help you right away."

""""""

 _5 days after_

The countries were having their final check of their presentation, documents, and confirmed if they finished all their paper works that their boss ordered them to do. Some of them were already having their temporary relaxation; some were cramming while some just finished their responsibilities. They got only 2 days before the World Meeting.

"Finally, I can sleep~!" Belgium flopped into her bed after she had herself wash away all the stress and exhaustion with a clean relaxing bath. As soon as she dug herself inside her comfy blanket, she stretched her stiff body and find a comfortable position to sleep. She dragged her favorite pillow beneath her head and glanced to the digital clock that was standing at the beside table, clicking its thin arm every second.

"It's already 11:55 p.m. huh-" she mumbled. Before she could notice, Belgium slowly closed her eyelids and drift herself into a deep sleep.

""""

A cold zephyr entered Belgium's room through the window that was ajar, flattering the curtains as it passes by. The chill caressed the brunette's soft cheek which wavered her sleep. Immediately, she tugged her blanket and wrapped herself until it covered her mouth but since it was almost a season for autumn, the usual wind she used to feel became colder than before, with a huff, she pushed herself to rise from her bed and trudge towards the window.

The moonlight was her guide towards her window. It was clear enough to see the nearby objects beside and Belgium didn't force herself to go at the opposite side of the room just to switch on the lights. When the Belgian was only just a meter away to slid her curtain, suddenly a dark shadow appeared in front her which made her to recoil back and retracted her hand away from the curtain.

 _What was that?!_ Belgium thought in horror. She indeed felt a bloodlust from that shadow just now. Her face was already pale and she could feel herself having a cold sweat. Her breathing accelerated yet silent but her mind was already screaming in dread. Gulped and resolve to confirm what was that, she warily stepped forward, alert at any possible consequences. Finally when she was just standing right in front of her window, Belgium clutched the curtains and slid them abruptly at once.

It was only moonlight and canopy of stars that greeted her. Belgium exhaled deeply as she thought that she would kill herself from continuous struggle of breathing because of nervousness and apprehension she experienced in that few long seconds.

She lightly pushed the ajar window pane and decided to take a deep fresh air to relax herself but she couldn't help but ponder the shadow she saw awhile ago. She knew that she saw someone was there behind the curtain.

 _A person- no, a normal person would not have wings behind their back. But there's no way a vampire or stuffs exists..._ Belgium said, scoffing her blurred memory off as she tries to reassure herself but after she recalled about the meeting they had few days ago, it gives shivers to her spine as she remembered the picture of the wound Liechtenstein had. Soon, her gut feeling told her to go back to her sleep, Belgium immediately locked the window and shut the curtains close and trotted back to her bed.

 _Wait a minute..._ Belgium halted her steps. _I'm sure I locked and double checked the windows. Why were they open?_ Her sudden realization made her to feel uneasy. Something lingers in her heart that she should not stay in her room longer but her body didn't listen, instead, she returned her gaze back to the window. She knows that it will only take few steps away from her bed but when her eyes met the unforeseen floating blue orbs hovering in the dark, her entire body froze like an ice at the same time gasped as her lungs suddenly blocked the air from entering her body to keep her calm.

That very moment, someone shoved the brunette roughly onto her bed simultaneously covered her mouth with his cold hand while the other was used to gripped her wrist. Belgium squinted her eyes as she struggled herself, trying to remove the hands away from her and waggles her feet but it was futile. The strength of that _someone_ was incomparable... Her movements gradually ceased until finally she can't move according to will.

 _Why I can't move?!_ Belgium screamed internally. All of sudden, like someone turns on the light bulb, she presumed that probably the time she met the blue orbs with hers, it paralyzed her entire body, making all her movements futile. This thought made her realize that her danger right now is inevitable.

"Sssh, calm down, sweet lady." The demonwhispered close to Belgium's ear, his voice was saccharine and sensual yet filled with malevolence. He slowly removed his hand from Belgium's mouth and this time grabbed the other wrist. Belgium wanted to roll her head at least just to make a distance from the other but she can't move, even a muscle, resulting to endure the situation that she's not used to.

The demon could feel the quiver and perturbation of the brunette lady which made him to draw a mischievous smile like the Chesire cat. He loves when his target is trembling in fear and despair, especially the reaction when he will drink their precious blood.

"You smell sweet, young lady." The demon spoke softly as his lips were even closer to Belgium's ear than before. The Belgian, however, felt that she heard this voice somewhere which belongs to someone she's really familiar with. Though she wanted to pinpoint who was that but she couldn't organize her thoughts very well in her situation right now.

All of sudden, slowly, the demon licked her neck with his cold tongue which instantly made Belgium to fluster in red and chills down to her spine. She could feel her heart pounding faster and louder than usual simultaneously her breathing became rapid, releasing her warmth from her parted lips.

Belgium was already bleating in her thoughts, indignant with the sudden impertinent action that the other gave to her but soon it faded away when she heard an unbelievable statement.

"Let me drink your blood."

 _Wha-_ Before she could react fully, the sharp fangs of the demon pierced into her delicate neck which made the Belgian to wince in pain. Belgium wanted to shove the attacker aside and kick into his gut but she can't move because of something magic-like was cast on her, making her vulnerable to anything.

But the suffering didn't end there. The demon started sucking her blood while making his grasp even tighter. Shocked simultaneously a wave of sharp pain was felt throughout her body. She screamed but no voice escaped. No one can hear her screams, her cry. No one but only the demon.

After a minute or two of pleasure, the demon retracted his fangs from his target's neck and gave his one last lick of blood on Belgium's neck then raised his body away from the lady. He watched Belgium, who was already breathing hard, her sweat trickling down to her temples and clavicle, making her more attractive and frail.

The demon then licked his lips and ungrasps his hands from the other's wrists. "Thank you for the meal, young lady. And I'm excited to see the reaction of your brothers when they'll see your bloody state. And this is my gift for you." The demon said while placing the white flower above Belgium's ear and trotted towards the window.

Belgium, though her pain was extreme, she did her best to at least open her eyes to see the culprit of this doing. The demon slid the curtains and opened the window fully purposely to let the cold air enter the room and to worsen the situation of his target.

Unfortunately for Belgium, although the ray of moonlight entered the room and illuminates almost one third of her room plus showering the culprit shadowy appearance, she couldn't fix her blurry vision resulting to see only a hazy image of the demon. All she recognized was his wings and his navy blue orbs. She lost too much blood and it is still gushing out from her neck.

"Good night, young lady, have your never ending sweet dreams." He gave his small gentleman bow and jumped out the window, shattering the glass panes with the edges of his wings, and disappeared from Belgium's sight.

 _Bro...ther..._

Little by little, the shattering sound of the glasses faded away from Belgium's ear and silently closed her heavy eyelids, letting her drift into a abyss while her crimson blood drenches the white comfy bed that used to be her haven.

Soon, the white flower that the demon left as his gift dyed with the precious blood of the young lady.

""""

 _The Next Day_

"Hey, Spain, I think you harvest 'em too much this season." Romano said after he wiped his sweat with the towel he hanged behind his neck. Spain was also surprised with the amount of baskets full of his favorite tomatoes.

"I'm happy that it harvests a lot but I think I can't eat them all." Spain remarked, rubbing his dirt stained cheek with his finger. "Oh, well, let's just share it to Netherlands and Belgium, they love my tomatoes too." He then glanced to Romano who immediately flinches with the sudden stare.

"W-what's with that creepy grin, I-idiot?" Romano stammered.

"Can you make Tomato spaghetti? It's you're forte right?" Spain coaxed as he nudged Romano's arm. Romano, who is easily flattered guy, flushed into red and wore a cocky grin.

"W-well, if you s-say so, sure I'm gonna make them, BUT it d-doesn't mean that I will make for you. I will make to brag my cooking skills, got it!" Romano shouted and immediately crossed his arms against his chest simultaneously looking away from the Spaniard.

Spain smiled and jumped to hug his younger brother but was immediately stroke him into his gut which made him to cringe on the floor. " _G-gracias,_ Romano" he thanked as he groaned.

"Hey, Spain~" Someone from afar called. Romano and Spain raised their heads to find that person as their eyes scanned the surroundings. Soon, they found who was calling; they saw Luxembourg waving his hand while giving his gentle smile.

"Oh, Lux!" Spain smiled. "Why you come here so sudden?"

Luxembourg scratched behind his head. "Well, I gave you some calls before I came here but after I remembered that you'll be busy with your tomatoes, I realized that maybe you didn't hear my call." He explained.

"Oh really?" Spain looked to Romano while the younger just shook his head.

"We didn't hear them." Romano said.

"Anyway, here's the DVD I borrowed few days ago. It was great, especially the climax scene." Luxembourg gave his review which made Spain to beam.

"That's good to hear!" Before Spain could start explaining how this movie was made, Romano interrupted him for he knew it will take damn long centuries for their chat to end.

"Hey, Lux, this tomato bastard is actually sharing his tomatoes because he was idiot for harvesting a lot. Could you get some?" Romano forcibly said, giving his usual scowling mien.

"That's good to hear! I was about to ask for tomatoes from him." Luxembourg delighted. "And perhaps you guys will give some to Big bro and sis, right?"

"You're damn right, you psycho." Romano derided.

Luxembourg and Romano decided to help Spain to deliver the tomatoes to their close family members so as soon as they changed their attire into casual, the countries heaved the baskets close to their chest and nation-hop to save their time. Better than using the car and waste few hours to deliver the tomatoes.

""""

The first country the trio arrived was in Netherland's place. Unfortunately, it seems like their elder brother wasn't present in his mansion for when Luxembourg gave a call, Netherlands told them that he will be attending some meetings about refugee issues, so they decided to come back later then nation-hopped to Belgium's house.

"I hope sis is here." Luxembourg pleaded in mumble.

"She must be here, damn it. And it's Sunday. Her boss might gave her day off at least for today." Romano bleated. Spain pressed the doorbell and expected that Belgium will open the door to welcome them followed by the aroma of waffle that will permeate from her mansion. But that didn't happen. Only silence was returned.

"She's also not here? Strange." Spain said as he turned to his friends. "Don't you have any idea, Lux?"

Luxembourg folded his fingers and clasped his chin, looking pensive. "For what I know, I think she must be here today because she told me and big brother after the urgent meeting we had that she could finally rest this coming Sunday, and that's today so maybe she's oversleeping?" Luxembourg presumed and shrugged his shoulders.

"But it's already 3 p.m.! She isn't sleeping beauty or something." Romano scowled and dropped the basket carelessly for his arms were getting numb. "Try to call her, then."

"I tried but no answer."

"Oh, well, let's just wait for her to wake up inside. We know where she hides her duplicate key, anyway." Spain interrupted, who was already holding the key and opening the door. Luxembourg and Romano just stared at him unbelievably but followed after him regardless.

The trio walked straight to the living room, lounging themselves like they used to relax at their homes. Spain and Romano placed the basket on the kitchen table and flopped on the vacant sofa.

There was few minutes of silence dropped inside the room. The countries were glancing back and forth to one another, wanted to say something but stopped in the middle, resulting to a heavy and uneasy atmosphere.

Finally, Spain gave in, he parted his lips to speak. "H-hey guys-" Romano and Luxembourg shifted their attention to the Spaniard immediately. "Don't you think something is s-strange?" Spain asked, unsure if he said something wrong but he expressed what he feels anyway. Thankfully, his two friends nodded immediately.

"I don't smell waffle or cinnamon." Romano said, receiving pointing fingers from Spain as he agreed that he also noticed the same point as his'.

"That would mean that my sister didn't wake up. But that's impossible. Even if she is tired, she is a type of person who would not waste her day off just in sleeping, unlike you two." Luxembourg said.

"Thanks for the blunt statement." Romano scorned.

"So that would mean she's out for shopping probably?" Spain guessed. "Girls love shopping." Luxembourg reclined his back, unsatisfied with the presumption but sighed in defeat for he couldn't find any possible outcome.

"Maybe she is."

"Then let's go home, I'm hungry." Romano whined. "Let's just leave those tomatoes here and leave a letter."

"That's smart thing for you to say, Romano!" Spain praised which made the other blush again, flattered. Soon, when Spain finished writing and placing the note beside the basket, the trio walked down the hallway but halt in unison when they smell a scent that is almost similar to iron-rusting fume.

"Where the hell is this smell is coming from?!" Romano complained while squishing his nose to prevent him from inhaling the stinging smell.

"I don't know" Spain muffled. "Probabl-" the moment he tried to speak his idea, suddenly an image of Liechtenstein's injury popped in his head which made him to grim an instant. His eyes stretched wide open in horrifying thoughts as a shadow cast his face. A moment later, he dashed upstairs without giving any word of warning to his friends and randomly opened the room doors as soon as he reached the second floor.

Luxembourg and Romano were surprised by the sudden expression and action of Spain. "What the hell is wrong with Spain?" Romano complained. But then, the two followed after their friend's footstep and went upstairs.

When they reached up, they made a brief scanning of the floor to look for the Spaniard. "Spain-" Luxembourg called as soon as he saw his friend but he stopped in the middle when he and Romano were surprised that Spain was standing in front of the furthest room of the floor, his expression was like he encountered a ghoul or something and his entire body was trembling. Puzzled, the duo sprinted towards the Spain.

"Spain, what happened?" Luxembourg inquired while they were still sprinting along the way. Spain slowly pedaled backward until his back touched the wall behind him, not answering Luxembourg's question. Confused, when the two countries arrived beside the Spaniard, they gaze inside the room which made them to make the same expression as the Spaniard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"I'm here again, huh" America sighed after he opened his eyes and learned that he was sitting under the same oak tree. He doesn't know if this was his sixth or seventh time coming to this place. As usual, he will go to the center of the flower garden, stare at the sky and to the flowers around him. Albeit the flowers got drenched with crimson substance, he just watched them be dyed in red with his cold eyes. America was already used to it already. He already saw this happened couple of times._

 _After the American confirmed that all the flowers turned red, he gaze behind him, expecting something will appear._

 _"I will never forgive you!" The voice said._

 _America believes that this voice was coming from the shadow in the midst of mist. He doesn't know why but after visiting this mysterious place everyday, he doesn't know the identity of the shadow and now, he's determine to confirm who that is._

 _America stepped a few steps forward. "What did I do to you?" America said, he raised his voice to make sure the shadow hears him. The blond man squinted his eyes when he noticed the mist was getting thinner, which makes the image of the shadow clearer. "And who are you?"_

 _Moments later, America heard some sniffs and sobs from the shadow. "I-I will never forgive you, America!" The shadow shouted, filled with rage and hatred._

 _America's eyes dilated in surprise when the mist got a bit clear, revealing half of her face and her torso, her long black hair flittering randomly in the air as streams of her tears were trickling down to her cheek._

 _America bit his lips in frustration, doesn't know what he did to this lady whom he couldn't recognize, especially the mist is not revealing her identity fully. "Who are you and what did I do to you?" America shouted, demanding for answers. Soon, a strong gust of wind blew from behind of the lady, making America difficult to look forward. The mist started to swirl around the lady while pushing back the country away from her._

 _"Hey, answer me!" America shouted again. The lady gritted her teeth as she let her tears stream down to her face even more. "I will never forgive you!"_

""""

America instantly opened his eyes, breathing hard. He stared at the blank ceiling for few seconds before he realized that he just woke up from his dream. Drops of sweat trickled down from his temples as he placed his arm over his eyes.

"The same dream again..." He mumbled. "Who are you? What did I do to you?"

After he was able to calm himself, he removed his arm from his face and decided to prepare himself after he remembered that he was staying at England's hotel for today was the day of their World Meeting. He groaned as he sit up, sliding his feet from the edge of his bed.

The moment he thought he sat up straight, suddenly a twinge of stinging pain pierced his head, letting him to place his hand to his forehead, clutching his head as some strands of his blonde hair sprouts out from the spaces between his fingers.

 _What the-_ he cursed under his breath. _After colds and coughs and now I have headache. What happened to me?!_ He stayed in his place for few moments until the pain gets lighter enough for him to prepare himself for the World Meeting.

""""

England greets every country who came in to the conference room every random minute. As usual, the early birds like Germany and Japan came earlier than the rest of the countries. By and by as the time passes by, almost all the countries have already arrived in the conference room.

Most of the countries sat on their assigned seats as soon as they arrived, making England to recognize immediately who are not present yet.

"Good mor-, hey Netherlands, what happened? You're pale." England inquired and worry surged inside him when he saw a rare gaunt face of a tough country. Netherland gave his dead stare to the British man before he sighed and avert his eyes. "I will explain it to you before the meeting starts."

"Then why don't you explain it to me now?" England prompted.

"It's not only about my matter only. It matters everybody and I want everyone to know about this too, so before the meeting will start, let me have a word." Netherlands requested. England arched his eyebrow, confused by the enigmatic remark that Netherlands gave it to him. Though he felt like asking more question but he shut his mouth, not letting out any single question from his remark, not wanting to push the subject further.

"Sure, why not." England said, successfully shutting his mouth from asking. Netherlands thanked him and went back to his seat. England cocked his head, still puzzled about Netherlands' situation.

 _What happened to him?_ he thought. Soon, he set those feelings aside and returned his consciousness in greeting every country that enters his conference room.

"Good morning, Canada." England greeted as he recognized the presence of his former younger brother. Canada immediately returned his smile, delighted that England noticed his almost imperceptible presence among the crowd.

"Good morning, England. Your conference room grandeur never fails my expectation, impressive as usual." England's cheek got pinkish a bit, flattered by Canada's remark.

"Of course, don't underestimate my architecture ability." He said with a smug on his face.

"Well, this design is not worth comparing big brother's architecture though." France mocked while walking to their place, giving his wry smile to his immortal rival which made instantly turned England's expression vexed.

 _Oh, here they go again._ Canada thought, still wearing his smile. He knows that his older brothers will start another bickering which will just make them tired in the end and get scolded by Germany.

But before the rivals could start their usual mockery, America greeted them in a way that surprised the trio. "Good mor- *cough cough*Good morning, guys" then America coughed again as he covered his mouth with his hands.

France and England recoiled back and grimed. "Y-You are coughing?" England stammered. "W-what happened to you?" His voice filled with concern.

France was also speechless for first few seconds before he also started to talk. "Is your economy that bad? Does something happen to your body?"

Watching the elder brothers going frantic makes Canada to chuckle a bit while America just sighed deeply in exhaustion. "I'm fine, guys, sheesh. It's just a cough okay though I don't know why coughs struck me." America said then he gave his short bye and went to his seat, leaving few coughs before they left the three.

France and England stared the back appearance of their younger brother for awhile before they gave their sharp glance to Canada which makes the Canadian jerk in utter surprise. "What really happened to him?" England asked.

"Did he hit his head or something?" France inquired next, worried. Canada put his hands forward,, beckoning them to calm down and to step back a little since their faces were too close from Canada's.

"I- I don't know why America is coughing today but few days ago, America was suffering colds..."  
Canada said as his voice trailed off. France and England glanced each other in puzzlement. Before England could ask another question, Canada intervened him. "And E-England, I think you better start preparing yourself now. It's 3 minutes before 8."

England's eyes widened a moment and immediately checked his watch by raising his sleeves that is enough for him to read the time. "You're right. Let's talk about this matter after the meeting." England said. France nodded in agreement then the trio went to their respective seats.

As soon as the hands struck exactly at 8:00 a.m. England cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The noises, chats, and unnecessary sounds ceased. The country sat erect in a professional manner while laptops and notebooks were standing by before them, ready to be used any time. Satisfaction was felt within England when he confirmed that everyone is ready to start the meeting. He began to speak.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming here today." England said while scanning the entire room. The moment he looked at his left side, where usually the North and Southern European countries seat, he noticed that one of them was missing.

"Where is Belgium?" He asked, as his eyes met with Netherlands, whose expression again suddenly turned dark. The countries around them started to murmur, some glancing to the empty seat between Luxembourg and Netherlands.

It wasn't only Netherlands who was wearing dark expression. Luxembourg, Spain, and Romano were having the same expression. Judging from their solemn look, everyone could tell that something horrible might happened between them. England stared the trio, waiting one of them to answer his question but soon his wonder got a spark of idea, making his eyes widened in grim horror of realization.

"Y-You're kidding me-" England stuttered, which made everyone to go even more perplexed. England gave his look again to Netherlands. Knowing what the host glance means, Netherlands nodded. England, though he had few seconds of his mind going frantic, he was able to stay calm and returned his composure then cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we start to discuss the agenda for today, I would like to call Netherlands to announce something important. Please listen to him calmly."

The word 'calmly' made everyone to raise their eyebrow in baffle but didn't dare asking. England motioned his hand, a cue for Netherlands that he has an authority to speak. Mystified what the bold-looking country might speak, all the countries' attentions were rapt to his presence.

"Before anything else, please listen to me and don't over react with the news I will be telling you." Netherlands reminded, making some gulped in nervousness. "Belgium encountered the same fate as Liechtenstein. She was bitten by someone on her neck. Currently, she's unconscious in the nearby hospital of her place."

His statement gasped everyone in horror and dread. Some covered their mouth, speechless, some started to feel their eyes watery, and some their mind went blank while some they bowed their head like a broken marionette. Soon, Netherlands began telling the story and the report from his younger brother to everyone while he gave some short brief glance to the trio, concerned with their situation.

Spain did a sharp inhale as he closed his eyes, telling to himself not to crumble in dismay; Luxembourg was bowing his head, he couldn't fix his thoughts yet which makes him difficult to concentrate in one thing while Romano biting his lips, frustrated that he remembered the scene he didn't want to recall.

""""

 _Luxembourg, Spain, and Romano wasn't able to move from their place, only staring at the obnoxious bloody body lying coldly on the European bed that was supposed to be in beige color but now drenched and stained with the precious crimson blood of their beloved family member._

 _Spain gritted his teeth, finally freed from his frozen state, and sprinted inside and head towards Belgium. "BEL!" He shouted as his voice wobbled. Like a snap, Luxembourg and Romano returned back to their senses followed after Spain._

 _The duo halted, just beside Spain, who was staring the body of Belgium. When Romano glanced to his former boss, he observed that Spain's lips were quivering, his irises jiggled and his thoughts got jumbled like someone draw random swirls on a clean piece of paper, making everything abstract. It was a rare sight for Romano to see Spain broke._

 _Luxembourg couldn't release a single voice as he stretched his quivering hand to caress Belgium's pale white skin. Romano was already on his knees and was just staring hopelessly to the unmoving body._

 _"B-Bel...gium..." Romano mumbled. Soon his eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall anytime. Luxembourg felt the coldness from Belgium's skin which pierced his heart._

""""

"And that's the end of the whole happenings yesterday." Netherlands ended his explanation as he sat back to his seat. The room atmosphere was already in heavy condition. No one dared to talk for the first few minutes as an awful and dreadful scene replayed in their mind. Some of them were already quivering in fear for they thought that they might be the next target of the malicious demon.

England harrumphed and cut the mood. "Does anyone knows what's behind this crime?" He inquired everyone. Most of them shook their head while some averted their eyes, having no single clue about the outrage.

From the crowd, Finland raised his hand which turned everyone's attention to him. The Romanian jerked with their sudden stare but stood up nonchalantly. "Umm, I just want to suggest something regarding the crime." He said.

"What is it?" England prompted.

"I noticed that the demon is only attacking female countries without any apparent reason, so I would just like to suggest if they could have someone to protect them until this case will be solved." Finland said, rubbing his cheek for he was unsure if his suggestion sounded ridiculous.

The male countries formed an 'oh' from their mouth and glanced to the female countries around them which jerked and blushed the ladies. "Ve, I think that's a good idea~" Italy drawled. "It is better than being vulnerable from the bite of the demon."

The male countries gave one another some eye contacts to their seat mates, agreeing with the point that Italy expressed.

"I-it's o-ok, we c-can handle it by ourselves." Hungary stammered, her face turning pink. "As long as we are not letting our guard down, we c-can beat that demon anyway." Monaca added.

"No, I think what Italy said is right." Germany said as he stood up. "We can't let the demon go on his way. Who agrees with Finland's suggestion?" He asked. Surprisingly, all the male countries raised their hands.

"It's a duty for a prince to protect his princess." France said, grinning as he placed his wavy hair behind his ear. Germany nodded, giving a cue for them to let their hands down.

"It's settled then. So what's the plan? Only protecting won't help anything. We need some squad who will investigate behind the crime."

"I will volunteer myself in the investigation team. I know more about demons and vampires than everyone here in the room." England said.

"Then let me in too." Romania said. "I'm pretty curious why the vampire is attacking the countries."

"I'll join too." Norway raised his hand lightly. "I can help with my mythological friends."

"I-I want to also join in the investigation team." Canada said softly. "I- I have confidence with my gathering information about the crime through the internet." the four gave one another some glances and nodded.

"Wait a minute, aru." China raised his voice from the murmurs. "How about the female and former countries like Taiwan? I think we better protect them too."

"I totally agree with you China. I almost forgot about Wy." England said, clutching his nose bridge, almost stressful with the situation their dealing right now. "Anyway, so let us make ourselves clear. The male countries will protect the female countries and colonies. The investigation team would investigate about the demon and this plan will continue until this case will end up close. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Few moments later, Russia raised his hand for suggestion and stood up when he got permission from England to stand. "I suggest that only around 3-4 men will protect the ladies. I think it is also nuisance for them if there are too much guard protecting them, especially we do not know how long this case would take to solve it."

England glanced to each female country, which he received all nods from them, agreeing with the remark of Russia. "I see. That's true. It's also a bit rude for the gentlemen to enter in the forbidden garden. Then let's make the teams who will protect her."

"""""

After the countries discussed the teams, they immediately proceed to their main agenda of their meeting, which made the atmosphere boring and quiet again. They felt a vague silence from the room but most of them shrugged those feelings aside for they presumed that maybe one of them couldn't concentrate in the meetings for their head were full of thoughts concerning about the demons and Belgium's case.

But only few realized the cause of this frizzy atmosphere. The usual loud and eccentric country, America, didn't utter single word during the two entire meetings.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Few hours ago..._

"Oh man, my head still hurts so much." America grumbled in his thoughts while trying to listen to the story of Netherlands. He wanted to concentrate in the meeting but even a single inch of his move will cause a throbbing pain to his head. America did his best to appear nonchalant. Being an optimistic guy, he thought that this pain will not last long.

But as time passes by, the pain gradually becomes worse. He sometimes fail to cover his winced appearance which was seen by Lithuania, who was sitting at the opposite side of his seat though America didn't noticed his gaze. He was too busy trying to endure the pain. This pattern continued along the two meetings which made him not to utter single word for several hours.

 _Back to present_

As soon as the meeting was adjourned for a lunch break, the countries went to their close friends, have some small chit-chat, giving their reviews about the meeting, especially about Belgium's case. Some of the countries went to their groupings and discuss how they should protect their princesses against the demon while the investigation team were already discussing about the action and plans they will take.

America tried to leave the conference room as fast as he could. He wanted to lie down to relax and ease this pain. This time, it was painful enough to make his vision sometimes blurry. But before he could step out, he was called by Lithuania.

"A-America?" Lithuania said, a bit uneasy to call his friend. America flinched and turned around while wearing his signature smile.

"What is it, Lithuania?" He beamed, trying to hide his pain.

Lithuania arched his eyebrow and cocked his head. "Are you alright? I thought you were sick or stressed because you seemed in pain during the meeting..." Lithuania said, which surprised the American, but he shoved those feelings aside in a moment with a laugh.

"Haha, really? That was shameful of me." America said, embarrassed. "Maybe I'm stressed. Anyway, thanks for the concern, Lith! I'm hungry so gonna go, bye!" Then went off and left Lithuania without letting him to throw another question about him. America cursed himself for being careless for letting his expression noticeable.

""""

Reluctantly, England dialed Sealand's phone number. He didn't think that there would be a day for him to call his former colony he really wanted to avoid to ask him a favor. Without taking few seconds, Sealand answered his call.

"Hell-"

 _"Haha, England! Finally you recognized me as a country!"_ Sealand shouted which stung England ear. The British man pulled his phone away from his ear for seconds, irked.

"Listen lad, I didn't call you to tell you that I recognized you as a country." England said, trying his best to sound like a gentleman as much as possible.

 _"Oh, then I will hung this phon-"_

"But I called you to ask you a little favor." Before Sealand could press the red button to end the call, he halted his action for he was surprised that England is asking a favor to him. His cute eyes sparkled in happiness and did a smug.

 _"Well, since Sealand is a mature adult, I will offer my precious time to listen to your request."_ Sealand said which only gave another brick of miff to England.

"I just wanted to ask you and your fellow micronation friends to protect Wy." England said. "There's some kind of mysterious case happening here among countries and we presumed that only female countries are the target. We can't assure that micronations and colonies are exception in this case so if you're a gentleman, protect Wy at any cause. "

It was almost like been years that England said something noble towards Sealand. The young man suddenly felt a great urge in answering England's expectation.

 _"Roger, mister."_ Sealand replied with dignity. The reply of the younger made England to curl his lips, slightly relief to know that Sealand became mature a bit but soon his happy expression turned into a scowl when he heard the usual statement that will not fail him to be annoyed.

 _"And recognize me as a country!"_ Sealand declared. Without thinking a second thought, England hung his phone then sighed. He doesn't know why but whenever he will talk with Sealand, he will never fail to be exhausted. Soon, he heard chuckles behind him.

"It seems like Sealand is trying to get your approval to be recognize as a country." New Zealand said, giving his typical gentle mien.

"Thanks, England for taking an action to protect Wy." Australia showed his appreciation while rubbing his head.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to avoid another victim. That's all." England said, trying to sound nonchalant by the sudden flattery remark. After expressing another appreciation, Australia and New Zealand left.

England too, went over to Canada and Germany, who were discussing something, probably planning about their investigation.

"Oh, England, you didn't eat your lunch yet?" Canada inquired as soon as he noticed the British man. Germany checked the time with his wrist watch.

"It's already 12:20. I think we better eat out lunch too. The meeting will start at 1 p.m." England and Canada nodded.

"Hey, where is America?" England asked as he shook his head from side to side, scanning the entire room to find for his former younger brother.

"America went off first to eat lunch few minutes ago." The trio turned back and saw Lithuania with Poland. "But America seemed weird today. Is he sick? He seemed to be in pain during the meeting." That statement piqued their interest.

"America is sick?" Germany prompted. "I didn't notice that. Did something happen to him?"

"He was suffering cold and coughs few days ago but I think it wasn't that grave..." Canada mumbled. "Maybe we should check his health condition, I guess."

"Thanks Lithuania for informing us." England said. Lithuania gave his slight bow and left with Poland. "What really happened to America? He even didn't utter single word during the meeting." England started to sound concern.

"I also noticed that since the meeting was unbelievably silent today though that is the usual etiquette and situation of a normal meeting." Germany said.

""""

America twinged again when another round of pain struck his head. He felt the pain is going up and down motion, making hard for him to adjust himself to deal with this stubborn headache. He thought that by eating his favorite burgers and drinking his favorite milkshake would help him to relieve from the pain but it was unusually ineffective, just slight. Because of that, he was only able to take three bites of his hamburger.

"It seems like a big nation is having trouble dealing with his headache, huh." That statement flinch the American and immediately looked up to the direction where he heard the voice.

"E-England? A-and Canada and Germany too?" America stammered followed by few light coughs. "Geez, you guys surprised me."

England just sighed and the trio sat on the available seat. Canada sat beside his brother while the other older nation sat on the opposite side. "America, it seems like you are sick?" Germany said straight to the point in a way that makes America to choke for a moment.

America scanned everyone's faces and it seems like he can't just say a light lie to escape this question. He sighed in defeat before he answered Germany's question. "Not totally sick, just colds, coughs, and slight headache." And he took another sip of milkshake. "My headache eased a bit after I ate some hamburgers."

"Hamburger." England corrected after he observed that America only ate half of his first hamburger. If America really does eat 2 or more hamburgers, there must some crumpled wrapper on the edge or at the vacant space on a tray but he couldn't find one. That gives a conclusion to the British man that America only ate half of his first hamburger.

America jerked and impressed when England found out his small lie but smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Heh, sharp as usual, Mr. British man." America said sardonically. England just _'hmph'_ and continued to eat his lunch.

"America, I think you better rest first and concentrate in recovering your health before joining to the Demon Investigation Case, okay?" Canada said, a bit of concern was recognized in his voice.

America finally finished his hamburger and retorted back. "What? No way. I'm a hero. I can't just rest in my comfy bed while others are busy about that case. It's unfair."

Germany sighed. He expected that America did not agree to Canada's favor. "America" Germany said. "How can you protect someone if you yourself is vulnerable?"

"But my headache is gone, right now." America didn't give up. He doesn't want to be left behind but Germany didn't waver.

"That's temporary. It will come back soon." The German said and finished his last bite of his hamburger. Before America could say something to retort back, England intervene him.

"Just do what Germany said if you don't want to pull our legs, America. We know that you are so eager to help to solve this case but with your situation right now, you are no big help at all." England's direct remark made America to go speechless for he knew what his elder brother said was right. It's better to rest than to drag everyone down.

"Right." America said yet in a struggle way. Canada chuckled with their silliness and took his last sip of his soft drink. "But I will join the meeting if I felt I'm okay, got it?"

"Sure, just be sure to rest properly." Germany reminded.

"I think we should go back. It's quarter to one." England said. Everyone nodded then stood up to leave.

""""

Finally, a long tiring meeting is over for this first day. Everyone stretched their stiff bodies, others yawn while others placed their head on the table which amazingly soothes their overheated brains.

"Please give me the list of your teammates before you go back to the hotel." Germany announced before everyone could leave the room. Countries with teams immediately complied with the order and few minutes later; all the teams fulfilled their task and went back to the hotel.

"Here's the list, Canada. Take a look." Germany said as he handed out the paper to his partner. Canada took it and read which impressed him with the members of each group.

"It seems like Russia will protect his sisters. Seychelles...Cameroon, Cuba and Egypt, oh the African countries. Vietnam will be protected by Japan, South Korea, and India, nice group indeed. Monaco will be protected by France, Australia and New Zealand. Czech will be protected by, as expected by Slovakia and with Spain and Romano. Taiwan will be protected by China, Macau and Hong Kong. Wy will be protected by her fellow micronations and lastly Hungary will be protected by Austria, Italy and Prussia."

"Prussia? My brother?" Germany prompted as he gave his wonder look to Canada's purple eyes.

"I wrote his name because I think he will be a great help, Germany." Austria said who was standing behind him. "And Prussia knows about this case anyway. He is not a type of person to just stay in one place and wait for this problem to end."

Germany nodded, convinced with Austria's speculation. "But how about Liechtenstein? I know my brother is caring her right now in place of Switzerland."

"Then I will go back to my sister, that's all." Switzerland entered the conversation. "If it comes to fighting, Prussia is way better than I."

""""

3rd Day of the World Meeting...

America's eyes shot wide open after he woke up from his dream. His sweat flows down to his temples and cheeks as he breathes harder this time. He felt his dream different from the previous one. He finally saw the identity of the woman who was shouting her grudge on him. This totally devastated and shocked him.

 _So it was you..._

America's face gradually became solemn as he recalled his dream while he lays his arm over his forehead. Soon, the alarm he set rang few centimeters away from his ear. The first few seconds, America didn't mind offing it before he tried to lift himself up after he decided to wake up to prepare himself for the last meeting for this month.

But the moment he lift himself up from his bed, suddenly he felt a throbbing pain from his head which forced him to cringe as he clutches his head with his hands. Somehow he managed to off his alarm and make the entire room silent again, only his breathes and groans could be heard.

 _What the- Great, now I'm suffering strong headache._ America cursed under his breath. He wasn't sure if he could attend the meeting but as much as possible he wanted to attend for the main agenda of the meeting will end earlier than expected, based from England's statement yesterday night, and probably this afternoon they will focus about the demon case. America didn't want to miss that. He wanted to be informed about the demon case.

Few moments later, suddenly he heard several knock from the door. Wondering who came, he turned off the alarm and he did his best to stand and trudged to grasp the door lever. Every step the American took contributed to ring his head, giving a wave of pain throughout his head. It's like somehow hitting his with a metal pipe.

While walking, he felt like his body and head was hotter than usual. From time to time, his vision becomes blurry making the American to stagger until he reached the door.

Before he opens the door, America peeked over from the peephole to clarify who came. It was Canada. America recoiled a bit and did his best to appear cheerful as usual so that his brother will not notice his severe headache.

After taking a deep breath, he opened the door and greeted his brother with a big smile.

"Oh, Canada! What a surprise visiting my room early in the morning." America said, sounding cheerful as much as possible. Canada blinked few times and cocked his head.

"Good morning, America. I was just worried and wanted to check if you can attend the meeting today." Canada replied which his statement flinched America but was able to appear nonchalant.

"Haha, why do you say so? I'm perfectly fine!" America said, trying sound healthy and well. He did his best to smile even if he felt a great pain from his head like someone his tearing him apart for Canada's long stare makes him uneasy.

Canada scrutinized America's expression and appearance. He knows that his brother is somehow lying. Well, they are brothers so they could immediately catch each other lying. Canada also noticed the heavy sweating of America, which was unusual for him to see and its middle of autumn. It's strange to see someone being drenched with his sweat from early in the morning. One more thing that Canada noticed was America's cheek. It was atypically red. That moment, an idea popped inside his head.

"America" Canada finally spoke.

"Yes?" To his surprise, Canada placed his hand over America's forehead. Canada's eyes widened for a brief second before he could retract his hand.

"You have a fever, don't you?" Inquired Canada.

"What? No way. I'm perfectly fin-" But that moment, unfortunately, he couldn't bare the pain, he finally showed his winced expression as he clutch his head once again. Worse, heavy coughs struck his lungs which was strong enough to make him cringe. He barely supported himself by leaning his shoulder against the door frame.

"You're not perfectly fine, America!" Canada exclaimed. His grave worry towards his brother increased. He wasn't used to see his usual hyper brother suffering with fever and colds.

"But I can attend the meeting." America insisted. "I don't want to fall behind about the demon case."

That statement surprised Canada. It was rare for him to see his brother taking the meeting so serious. His happy for that but he can't bare to see America's gaunt face and limp body. Canada furrowed his eyebrows as he grasped America's shoulders.

"As your brother, I won't allow you to attend the meeting. You're sick and totally worn out." Canada said. Before America could retort, he intervened and added. "The first day you barely attend the whole meeting and yesterday, you almost fainted along the hallway because of your severe headache. You should be thankful that France and Japan were there to help you. Also, you coughed a lot of times while you were reporting your presentation and TODAY, you are suffering fever. How could I let you attend the meeting, hmm?" Canada challenged his brother.

America straightened his lips, unable to find any right words to throw to his brother. Canada was right. His health is slowly deteriorating, making him difficult to focus throughout the meeting.

"I will report about your health to England and get the permission for you to rest. Don't worry, I will report the details of the demon case after the whole meeting will end." And Canada gave his gentle smile. America, who doesn't know what to do, just sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you win. I will rest but just promise me to share about the demon case." America said. Canada beamed in delight.

"Sure, no problem, brother."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

England was done in setting up his laptop and reports for the last meeting they will have. Luckily, he thought, he presumes that the meeting will end before their lunch break which gave him a small smile of satisfaction.

Unconsciously, England glanced the entrance door and just on time Canada entered the room, carrying his black brief case. But as soon as Canada stowed his case on the chair, he walked towards the British man.

"England" Canada said at the moment he stopped in front of the gentleman. "America can't attend the meeting today. He's suffering a high fever." The remark froze the British man for a moment before he could react.

"WHAT!? Are you serious?" England inquired skeptically. Canada nodded in response. England could see through his younger brother's purple eyes that he's not lying. Instead, his eyes were full of worry and anxiousness. The elder took a deep breath to calm himself and exhaled.

"I understand. He was suffering strong headache yesterday, right? Then I will just inform everyone about it so that he will be excused." England said as he let out his heavy sigh simultaneously letting his fingers ran through his blond messy hair.

Canada did a small smile. "Thank you England. It will be a great help for America."

""""

The World Meeting went smoothly. Since the countries from the continent of Australia, the reports were shorter than the rest of the continents which made the meeting to end at 10 o'clock a.m. It was an unexpected outcome that no one had predicted.

England decided that they will resume the meeting about the demon case after their 20 minutes break. As soon as he adjourned the meeting, everyone stood up from their seat, stretched their bodies, went out to buy some coffee, while some went to chat with their close friends.

"It's surprising that America was excused today because he gained a high fever." France opened the topic then drank his coffee he bought from the vending machine. His circle of friends nodded in total agreement.

"Even if America-san doesn't like attending meetings, he never become absent even once, except when he receive some urgent meeting or mission from his boss." Japan added.

"What happened to him, _aru_? Lately, he is suffering from colds, headaches, and now high fever." China asked as he crossed his arms against his chest. "All of us gasped in surprise when we learned that his suffering a high fever, you know."

"It's shocking, indeed but it can't be help. Probably he ate something weird or just got stressed in his load of paper works. He never loved doing paper works." England said after he did a deep sigh.

"Who loves doing loads of paper works anyway?" France said as he shrugged his shoulders. After few moments, their attention went to Germany, who was clapping his hands, giving a cue for them to gather once again in the conference room so that they could start the meeting about the demon case.

The countries entered the room and trotted back towards their seat, placing their unfinished coffees or juices on the table. It only took less than two minutes before everyone could settle down and observe silence in the room, giving the moment for Germany, who will lead the demon case meeting, to speak.

Germany cleared his throat as he appreciated the silence he received. "Let us now begin the continuation about the demon case." He said, as he presented the presentation he prepared yesterday. It was slides of reports he gathered from Switzerland and Netherlands. "But before that, I would like to invite Prussia, Hongkong, Taiwan and Macau, today and join our meeting today since they are also involved in demon case." Then Germany motioned his hand, beckoning them to enter.

The countries bewildered when they saw the former nations, now colonies, entering the room. As expected, Prussia entered the room with dignity and exchanged winks with France and Spain, while the Asian colonies were a bit shy entering the room.

England led them to their seats, which were prepared beforehand for them. As soon as they sat on their respective seat, Germany began speaking again.

"As what I've said in the previous meeting, there might be a message behind the shell flowers that the investigators found near the body of Liechtenstein and Belgium. We still can't find out the message behind it." Germany explained, disappointed inside for not knowing what does this shell flower mean in the case.

"A challenge perhaps? Or it's a clue to know the culprit's identity?" Austria postulated. Canada jotted down notes about Austria's remark for it might help in their investigation.

"Yes?" Germany prompted when he noticed that Czech was raising her hand.

"I just wanted to suggest that if we could assign some one or two countries to guard the actions of the investigation team members..." Czech said, her voice wobbled a little. Her remark arched almost everyone's' eyebrows, awed by her unexpected statement.

"Why do you say so?" Romania challenged the lady, a bit miffed that she is suspecting them as the culprit.

Czech immediately raised her hands to defend herself as she waves them nervously, panicked. "I-I'm not suspecting you, but i can't s-stop thinking that there's a big possibility that one of you, especially you Romania, Norway, and England, even if you guys might be knowledgeable about the demons or vampire stuffs but you guys are also closest of being the culprit." Czech explained which she gain few nods from other countries.

Romania tried to stand and defend himself but Norway, who was sitting beside him, raised his hand and stopped Romania from continuing his act. "Czech is right, Romania. We are closest or it's also right to be called the suspects of this demon case." Norway said calmly.

"But-"

"But you know you're not the culprit, right?" Norway prompted. Romania nodded in response. "Then that's enough. We just need to do what we can in order to solve and stop this cruel demon case. I agree with Czech's suggestion as long as it will help us to clear our suspicions." Norway said.

Sweden nudged Denmark's elbow when he noticed that the Danish man was gaping for the whole time listening to Norway's cool statement. As soon as Denmark noticed the short bump, he immediately closed his mouth and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"I also agree with Norway. I have no problem with that." England said as he folds his fingers before him and placed his chin on his hands. Romania reclined back to his chair and crossed his legs. "Fine! Let someone guard us as many as you like." Romania said indignantly while Bulgaria was doing his best to calm his close friend.

Czech sat back and did a sigh of relief after receiving a great pressure. She wasn't used to speak in front especially when all the eyes of the audience are plastered on her presence. Slovakia gave his thumbs up to give some encouragement to his best friend, proud that she did a courageous act.

The rest of the countries agreed with Czech's suggestion, thinking that this might also give another safety to everyone. "Then who wants to lookout England, Norway, and Romania?" Germany asked.

"We, the Baltic States, will volunteer to be their lookout." Estonia raised his hand. "I will lookout Norway, Lithuania to England, and then Latvia will be with Romania."

Germany glanced towards the wizard trio and received nods of approval. "It's fine with me." England said.

"How about Lithuania and Latvia, is it okay that I will assign you as their watchmen?" Germany asked for confirmation. Latvia and Lithuania exchanged short look to each other and nodded.

"Sure, no problem." They answered in unison.

"I want to lookout England too!" Poland exclaimed.

"Then you will be partnered with Lithuania." Germany ended and harrumphed so that he could move the subject. "By the way, I just want to pinpoint again that we can't be assured that the demon only targets female countries or colonies so everyone please be on guard always."

"Who should we contact in case of emergency?" Seychelles asked. Germany and Canada looked at each other.

"You may either contact me or Canada for we are assigned to concentrate investigating the cases of Liechtenstein and Belgium." Germany replied.

"England, Romania, and Norway will be concentrating in investigating about demons and vampires just in case if the problem we are dealing right now are really connected with those mythological creatures." Canada added. "Though I don't want to believe that the demon attacked them." He mumbled which was inaudible for the other countries to hear.

"For what we know" England stood up. "The demon or a vampire will just attack around midnight, around 12:00-2:00 in the early morning, so please be extra careful in those hours." He reminded then sat back on his seat. His statement made some of the countries to gulp in nervousness while some in excitement.

"Any more questions, clarifications, suggestions, or problems before we will end this meeting?" Germany inquired as he scanned his fellow countries.

"Is it okay to fight back the demon in case we'll meet up?" Prussia asked with his usual cocky grin. Germany and Canada glanced to the wizards, silently asking what they should say. Romania then stood up and answered the question.

"As much as possible, try to avoid the fight. We do not know what kind of demon we are dealing with. Contact us immediately so that we can back you up." Prussia hummed understandingly though his sly grin made his brother worried, doubting if Prussia would follow the guidance he just received.

"Any more questions?" Germany asked again.

Some just reclined their backs against the chair, some shook their head lightly while some just smiled and waited for the meeting to end.

"If that's the case, see you on the next world meeting everyone, dismiss." Then immediately everyone stood from their seat and begun fixing their things.

""""

England accompanied Canada to America's room for he became too worried about his former brother's condition. Canada used the keycard to unlock room door of America.

"Hey, how did you get that?" England asked curiously.

"America lends it to me so that I can enter his room anytime." Canada said as he rubbed his cheek. He did few light knocks before he pushed the door lever down in order to give a sign that he will be entering the room.

"America? I'm back" Canada said with his soft voice. Soon, they heard a groan from further part of the room followed by heavy coughs and sneezes.

"W-welcome back, C-Canada" then America coughed again. Canada and England looked at each other in concern and entered the room. It only took few steps for them to reach where America is lying on his bed.

"E-England?!" America jerked in surprise, though his current voice is hoarse and weak comparing to his usual eccentric voice. "What are you d-doing here?" He asked after he gave his questioning glance to his brother.

England arched his eyebrow simultaneously crossing his arms before his chest as he shifted his weight on his right side. "Excuse me, America, you are staying in my hotel so I have the right to enter in your room." He said sarcastically. "Anyway, your condition was worse than I thought."

America just chuckled weakly. "You think so?" and coughed again for several times. "Sorry, I can't sit up even if I want to. My head really hurts like hell." He apologized. England scrutinized America's condition. His face was really red, sweat drops were unbelievably flowing down his face like he run for miles, and then his breathing seemed heavy. This pained his heart to see his former brother suffering without knowing what causes him to end up like that but England was able to appear calm and nonchalant for he doesn't want to show his soft side to others, especially in front of his former brothers.

"It's fine, just rest for now. I will let you stay until you're healthy again. You can't pass through the tight security check-up in the airport with your current condition, anyway. Plus, even if you can nation-hop right now, your condition will get worse when you reach your house." England said.

"Hehe, thanks."America thanked England.

"May I visit him every day? America wants to stay updated about the demon case." Canada inquired.

"Sure, do as you please. I can also take care America and take turns with you. I'm sure you are also busy with your government perhaps?"

Canada rubbed his head then did a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, it's kinda getting busy lately. Thanks England. It's a great help." Canada thanked again which made England blush with the flattery he received from the North American brothers. "Anyway" England harrumphed. "I think I should take the night shift in case of sudden demon attack, I can protect America with my magic."

"Your magic really works?" America said sardonically followed by small coughs that struck his lungs, still skeptic about England's magic powers. England just shushed him then returned his attention to Canada. The Canadian agreed with England's suggestion, thinking that it would be better and safer for America's sake.

After their short agreement, Canada and England told the details about the demon case meeting and the situations they are in.

""""

 _Norway- Estonia's POV_

It was already night in Norway's house. The zephyr was blowing silently across the country as it bustles the leaves of the trees and the tall grasses that pops their edges from the ground. The bright crescent moon was a perfect match for the night sky which shows thousands of twinkling stars from the far galaxy. Norway decided that he will let his partner stay over at his house every night so that Estonia could do his job as his lookout.

"Wow, your house is really big and beautiful, Norway!" Estonia said, for 10 times already. He couldn't stop but be amazed.

"This will be your room, just right next to mine." Norway said in monotone as he opened the door for Estonia to show his room. "And the room over there is my study room. I will be conducting my investigation and research there." He said as he pointed out the room, which was located at the furthermost part of the corridor.

Estonia nodded understandingly. "I will also help. I'm also pretty good at researching things in the internet."

Norway smiled. "Thanks."

""""

 _The next day_

The investigation team was already starting with their research and investigation about the demon case whenever they had the chance to do so. They somehow were able to find a way to balance their work and their extra activity so that they could solve this mysterious case they didn't encounter before.

 _Romania-Latvia's POV_

Latvia was mesmerized with the grimoires and myths-related books that were neatly kept in the cabinets that stand in their places for few centuries. He tried to read some of the books for he was too curious what the contents might be and it was also his first time to see the books about spells and detailed information of mythical creatures. Most of the books were unreadable for him. Some books were written in ancient languages, magical symbols and runes, he guessed, and then some were in Romanian so he just returned the books in its original place.

"What are you reading, Romania?" Latvia asked. Romania didn't reply him instantly for he wanted to read the last paragraph until the end as he didn't averted his eyes from it.

"I am reading about demons." He replied simultaneously reading the last sentence of the paragraph.

"Demons?" The small man became interested then went beside Romania to take some look of the book.

"Demons could possess a human, and probably countries like us, and used their body as they want to while the owner of the body maybe unconscious and unaware about what he or she is doing." This made Latvia to gasp.

"That means, for example, if I was possessed by that demon, I maybe the one who is sucking the blood of Liechtenstein and Belgium but I just don't remember them?" He asked with dread.

"Uh-huh, you got the point." Romania nodded. Latvia's expression turned grim and solemn. "But that would be the case IF the culprit is really possessed by a demon, so don't try to jump in conclusion too fast." Romania cheered, trying to reassure his watchman.

"But you are certain that it was a demon's work right?" Latvia asked. Romania's eyes widened for a brief second and smirked.

"Yup."

""""

 _Germany-Canada's POV_

 _"_ Thanks you for coming here, Germany, despite of our busy schedules." Canada said while the waitress was serving the drinks they ordered. Canada and Germany meet up for a meeting in one of the café of the hotel where they have stayed yesterday.

"It's not a big deal. But is it okay? I heard that you are taking care of America?" Germany asked.

"It's okay. I told America that I'll be out for one to two hours. He'll be fine." Canada reassured. "Let's just concentrate first in solving this demon case so that we will all be free from these fears." Germany nodded then he brought out some documents he organized yesterday as soon as he arrived in his house after the World Meeting.

"Yesterday, just few hours after the World Meeting ends, I've received a call from Netherlands. He visited Belgium right after the meeting and noticed something." This remark made the Canadian to gulp. "It seems like Belgium was uttering some words in her sleep and not just only once but many times. According to the nurse, she seemed like to be uttering those words few times in a day."

"What were those words?" Canada prompted.

"Blue-eyes." Germany said clearly.

"Blue eyes?" Canada repeated. "Is it some kind of feature of the demon or vampire she saw before she passed out?" He assumed.

"I'm not sure of it but I think it is. This might be a hint for us to trace the culprit." Germany said. "And I think, though I hope it's not, the culprit might be one of our kind."

"You think so too?" Canada said as he sighed deeply. "I also thought the same thing. Humans can never give us this kind of wound, even if, for example like in the movies, they will be possessed by some kind of spirits or demons, they can never ever hurt us long enough like what happened to Liechtenstein and Belgium but I think it would be a different story if a country will be possessed by a demon."

"It's only country that could cause a grave danger to other country." Germany added. "I don't want to think that demons really exists but that's the only explanation I can find for now."

"The wizards should really do their best to solve this problem." Canada said. "And we also should do out best to find more possible clues to help the wizards to end this hell." Germany smiled in Canada's statement. He then handed out a copy of a data he received from Netherlands and Switzerland. It was easier for both Germanic countries to hand their reports to Germany for they are his neighbors.

"What are these papers?" Canada asked as he flipped few pages behind. Soon, his eyes dilates a moment and his irises started to scanned the documents. "This would be a great help for us. Let's inform the magic trio as soon as we find some clue here."

" _Ja_ "

""""

 _Few hours has passed._

 _England-Lithuania-Poland's POV_

Lithuania and Poland were reading some books that they could understand while England was studying vampire histories. At first, the best friends were amazed when they entered the library where they are staying right now. They didn't thought that England had his own personal library. Lithuania thought that he could stay here for three days straight just reading the books that caught his attention.

It's already been a couple of hours that the trio begun to seclude themselves in the library, piling up the books that might help them to give some clue to solve the demon case.

Few minutes later, they heard a telephone ringing from the study room. Immediately, England strode and pick up the phone. Lithuania and Poland glance each other, pondering who the caller might be.

After another minute, England came back while holding his chin with his fingers, looking pensive.

"Who was that?" Poland asked while placing back the book he read.

"It was from Germany. He and Canada found out a clue from their investigation." England said while walking back to his seat and took the third book from the pile. Lithuania and Poland followed after him then stood in circle around the study desk.

"What was the clue?" Lithuania asked, his eyes following the pages that England flips. England scanned the page he stopped and soon reclined to his chair with a sigh.

"It seems like Belgium was uttering some words. She was saying 'blue-eyes' in her sleep." England said in a serious manner.

"Blue-eyes?" Poland prompted. "That means the culprit or a demon that we are searching had blue-eyes?" England nodded in response.

"Then that means the countries with blue eyes will be our suspect!" Poland exclaimed as he wore his big grin when he thought that he solves one of the major problem of the case.

Lithuania gasped and looked back to England. "Is that true?" His eyes were filled with worry and fear.

"Yes, that would be the case, but not just blue, but also the country with purple eyes." England added the information.

"What do you mean?" Lithuania asked. England pointed his finger to the page he found.

"As two of you know, we, the investigation team, are suspecting that one of our kinds might be the culprit in this demon case. As we said in the meeting before, even if a normal human being might be possessed by a demon, it won't cause a grave damage to us but look what happened to Belgium and Liechtenstein! They didn't even open their eyes after they were bitten!" England explained.

"But how sure we are that d-demon is involved in this case?" Lithuania stammered.

"After the first day of the World Meeting, I, Romania, and Norway visited the victims. We sensed a faint dark aura emitting from their wound and it is also the cause why they are in a coma state."

"Anyway, look at this diagram." England said, beckoning for his watchmen to take a closer look of the book. The skeptic duo immediately arched their eyebrows as soon as they scrutinized the diagram but England just ignored their puzzled expression.

"When people, er- countries are possessed by a demon their eyes color change. For example, countries with blue eyes will turn purple, green-eyes will turn into red, brown eyes will turn into yellow and vice versa. So that means countries with purple or violet will also be a suspect." England said.

"T-that means, L-latvia and Estonia will be one the suspects too?" Lithuania inquired, his voice wobbled. England nodded then he started writing the names of the countries with blue and purple eyes.

Lithuania sighed in disappointment but he had no choice. He just needs to believe and he knows that Latvia and Estonia will never do such cruel thing to the delicate countries. Poland reassured his best friend with his usual elbow nudge and his grin which always make Lithuania smile even a slight. For some other time, England would ask his watchmen to mention some names for he might miss one of the possible suspects. It only took few minutes for them to complete the lists.

"So the suspects are France, Russia, Prussia, Germany, Latvia, Estonia, The Scandinavians, Ukraine, Belarus, Austria, Monaco, Kugelmugel, Sealand, Canada, and America..." England's eyes looked pained for a moment when he mentioned his former brothers in the list. Honestly, it was hard for him to write their names in the paper.

But England won't let his personal feelings interfere in his job so he did his best to shove those feelings aside then handed out the paper to Lithuania. "Lith, can you inform Germany about this? I want to study more about demons. I really have a bad feeling about this case and it will probably turn worse if we will not solve this matter immediately." England said in a serious manner.

Lithuania gulped and took the paper. "I will." He and Poland went out of the room to call Germany.

""""

Canada returned to the hotel around 10 a.m. as soon as his meeting with Germany ended. "I'm back, America~ I bought you some healthy food that might help you to become strong hero again." Canada said while entering the room silently, careful enough not to make unnecessary noise that might contribute to America's headache.

As soon as Canada closed the door gently behind his back, immediately he went to check America if he's doing fine but it wasn't. America was breathing hard while clutching the blanket over his body as it makes some wrinkles with his tight grip. His sweat was flowing down to his cheeks and temples, making his cheeks and body hot. America was furrowing his eyebrows with his eyes close tight, it seems like he was struggling inside his dream.

At first, Canada panicked when didn't know what he should do for the first few seconds, pacing back and forth beside America but after his short decision- making, he decided to wake his brother and soon begun to shook America's body.

"America, America, wake up!" Canada said with his voice louder than usual but there was no sign of America waking up, only groans were heard from him. "America, wake up! Please wake up!" Canada didn't give up and tried to shook his brother again. This time, America's eyes twitched.

"America!" On that moment, America's eyes shot wide open simultaneously with one sharp inhale like a swimmer who finally gain his freedom to breath the fresh air after he was under the water for a very long time.

"America? Are you alright?" Canada inquired, looking straight to his brother's blue azuline eyes. America didn't immediately respond, his mind was full of the scenes he saw in his nightmare which made him to delay to notice the purple eyes of his brother.

"C-Canada?" America stammered as he wheezed. Canada sighed in relief and smiled as he retracted his hands away from America.

"Finally you're awake." Canada said as he sat on the sofa nearby sofa, exhausted. "I was worried about you since it seemed like you were struggling in your sleep."

His remark made America flinched but fortunately he was able to appear nonchalant. "Oh really? Haha, sorry I made you worried again." America said, giving his weak smile. Canada just sighed again and soon his mouth formed an _'oh'_ when he remembered that he bought some meals for America.

"Do you want to eat something? I bought you some food and drink that might help you to become strong hero again." Canada said as he got the plastic bag he subconsciously placed on the floor, filled with meal he bought, and placed on the low table.

America grunted as he tried to sit up. Luckily for him, only slight headache struck him this time which went easier for him to move.

"Sure, I am hungry so can I have some?" America said then beamed. Canada was slightly surprised with the sudden energy his brother had but he pushed those feelings aside for he thought it was much better than seeing America suffering. He returned his smile back to his brother and showed his back to prepare the meal he bought.

Canada didn't realize that his brother was slowly dying inside, struggling how he should deal with _this_ problem. America's eyes were devoid with light, only total abyss was present. His body, though it is imperceptible, was quivering in fear.

 _I need to go back to my place immediately before something bad will happen again._ America thought, furrowing his eyebrows while looking out the window. But soon, his expression changed when he heard Canada's voice.

"There you go, America, this is your meal. Germany suggested this meal for you." Canada explained while carefully giving the food to America.

"Fruit salad, huh. Well, I think it is better than hamburgers right now, even if I want to eat them so badly. Anyway, give my regards to Germany when you will meet him again." America said with a smile, concealing his grieve behind it and started eating the fruit salad.

Canada cocked his head, puzzled with America's attitude. _Did something happen to him?_ He doubted. He felt something has changed within America but do not know that certain thing which only left him to become insecure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How many times do I have to tell that you can't go back to your house with your current health condition?" England scolded the stubborn American. "You have a temperature of 39 degree Celsius!" and showed the thermometer right in front of America's face.

America pouted his pinkish cheeks and furrowed his eyebrows. "But I'm bored staying in your hotel for straight five days! It's also a torture not eating my favorite hamburger and milkshake!" America retorted as he crossed his arms against his chest after he shove the thermometer away from his face.

The thin line of patience snapped which rose England's temper. "How could I and Canada let you eat such unhealthy food? It will just make your body weaker! Besides, what made you to get such high fever? What did you eat? What did you do?" England threw more words back to America for not wanting to lose in this talk fight.

It was already 7:30 p.m. England switched with Canada just an hour ago and started to look after America with his watchmen. Lithuania and Poland tried to stop their bickering for they didn't want to disturb their neighbors but their warnings were ignored.

America sneezed few times before retorting back. He was adamant and also didn't want to lose this fight either. "I don't know! I don't know the reason why I got this fever. All I could think the reason of this sickness is stress so let me at least eat my favorite hamburger and milkshake!"

England sighed irritatingly as he let his fingers run through his blond messy hair. There were few moments of silence until Lithuania spoke. "England, I think we could just at least give America a hamburger and milkshake for today. It's also not good to stress the sick man to be more stressed." Lithuania suggested awkwardly. Poland nodded in agreement.

"Well?" America gave a sardonic grin which made the other to irritate again. England bit his lips before making a decision and sighed again.

"Fine! I'll permit you to eat but you will only eat one hamburger and one milkshake in a small-sized cup, got it?" England emphasizes. America reacted indignantly.

"What?! Only one hamburger and small-sized milkshake? That's-"

"Okay, then don't eat anything." England intervened and tried to walk away before America would start his long complains.

"Okay, fine! I'll eat 'em! Sheesh!" America said then reclined his back against the wall with a huff, still his arms were still crossed. England smirked triumphantly before he faced his patient again.

"I will go and buy your meal now so Lithuania and Poland please look after that spoiled child." He said and left the room. Lithuania and Poland sighed in relief that their fight didn't went worse and decided on the vacant seat in the room.

"Pfft, England, he's always a worrisome guy." America sighed and chuckled. "I'm not his kid anymore." America said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Hey, hey, America, chill, it's good that England decided that he'll buy your favorite food for you." Poland said as he faced the sick man. "If it was Switzerland who was looking after you, I'm sure he won't let you eat even a portion of the burger."

"Poland is right, America so be thankful and stop complaining." Lithuania added. America stared the duo for awhile but smiled.

"Yeah, maybe you guys are right." America said. He then glanced over the desk and saw his laptop. "Umm, Lithuania, can you get my laptop over there please? I think I should contact my boss and do some of my works or else I will be forced to work overnight again."

Lithuania turned his head and saw the laptop that America was pertaining to. He then stood and walked over to get it and hand it over to America carefully. "Don't push yourself too much." Lithuania reminded.

"No worries and thanks for your concern." America said simultaneously opening his laptop and turned the power on. While waiting for his laptop to load America remembered of giving a message to Canada through messenger to request him to bring a certain book he forgot to tell him few hours ago.

""""

Canada's POV

It was still 2:45 p.m. when Canada returned to his house, so he decided to make pancakes for his afternoon snack before he start with his paper works again. Canada also needed to make some presentations for the meeting he will have with the government leaders next week. Just thinking about it makes the Canadian sigh.

Kumajirou and Tony were lively as usual. They were currently playing the games that Tony brought from America's house. At least they are not bored, Canada thought.

After he made the third pancake, Canada heard the ringtone of his messenger. Wondering who gave his message, he turned off the stove first and decided to reply the message.

"Oh, it's from America." He mumbled and tapped the profile picture of his brother. His eyes went from left to right, reading the message in few seconds.

"A Native American History Book? Why he wants to read that now?" Canada inquired himself but shrugged. "Maybe he's really bored huh but can he read with his condition right now?" He wondered. When Canada was about to lock his cell phone, he received another message. This time, the message was sent through the 'Investigation team' group chat.

 _Let's have a short meeting tomorrow in England's place. I want to share some information I found._ It was from Romania. _Let's meet there at 3:00 p.m._

Canada smiled when he learned that everyone didn't slack off doing their assigned job. He felt that he also should do his best to do his part but at the same time, he also needed to adjust his schedule for tomorrow.

""""

 _America was standing in the middle of the white flowers all dyed with crimson red substances. He just stared at them with his dead eyes. Some of its petals were withered; some were missing, while some of its stem couldn't bear the liquid which made them to bend until their stigmas hit the ground._

 _Soon America noticed the white mist started to permeate the whole gloomy garden as he felt a cold air in the atmosphere. Slowly, he faced back as he was expecting someone standing behind just few meters away from him._

 _As expected, the lady he saw in his previous dreams appeared, giving her fierce and scowling look to the country. America just gaze at her with melancholy and started walking towards her._

 _"I'm not sure if I know you but I think I met you somewhere, didn't I?" America started to speak while the lady still keeps her mien. "I'm sorry I can't remember what I did to you but could you at least tell me your name?" He said, trying to sound as gentle as possible, but then halted his steps when he felt it's dangerous to approach her further._

 _The lady cocked her head, letting her long black hair to flow over her chest and covering half of her face. "Of course you don't remember me because I was just a small being to you." She finally spoke but her words were harsh. This time, she was the one who approached America._

 _"You and your sick government treated me and my tribe like a trash. You didn't even cared even a bit when we were suffering. That's your sin, America! You abandoned us!" She shouted and tears of hatred and anger started to trickle down her cheek._

 _America winced with her words and bit his lower lip. He really cursed himself for he couldn't recall what he have done to her and her tribe. But as soon as the mist got thin between him and the lady, he noticed that the lady's attire were somewhat traditional like the old Native American costume._

 _"Wait a minute" America pondered as he downcast and rummaged over his memories to find a specific time period he last saw the lady's attire. After few moments of contemplation, gradually his face turned into a horrified expression as his eyes widened in dread and his body begun to tremble._

 _"No way, no way, no way." America mumbled with his wobbling voice. "There's no way you are the-" the moment he raised his head to face the lady, he was shocked that the lady was levitating right in front of the country while her face was just inches away from the other. This made America to freeze in his position, unable to neither move nor breathe properly. The lady caressed America's cheek as she didn't averted her brown eyes from the azuline eyes that were now filled with fear._

 _"It's too late, America, you can't return and rewrite the past. It's all over." The lady said in a sad tone. "That's why you are going to pay for what you did."_

 _America's lips quivered as his eyes dilated again for a brief second. "What do you mea-" his sentence halted in the midway when he realized what the lady was pertaining to. He didn't want to believe that he was the culprit but that was the only explanation he could think of, especially it also explains the reason of his sudden fever and colds._

 _"B-but there's no way I did the-" America still tries to deny but his words trailed off when he again looked straight to the lady's gaze but unfortunately, there were no hints of lie detected from the lady. This made the country's face grim._

 _The lady caressed America's cheek once again and gave her malicious smile. "This is only just a beginning, America. Your suffering is just as light as a feather comparing to the pain I received. Slowly, be devoured by the darkness until you can't recognize who you are and your friends are." then did a dark chuckle._

 _All what America could do that time was just stare back the lady with a deep agony._

 _"Why, Sarah-" his words trailed off as soon as he and the lady were surrounded by black mist, twirling around them until they were pulled into a deep abyss._

 _""""_

 _The following day..._

"Is everyone already here?" Canada asked while preparing his notebook for jotting down notes.

"I think Romania isn't here yet." Germany replied after he scanned each person's face. The investigation team gathered in England's house to have their meeting regarding the demon case. "He is the one who called us here and yet he's already late for ten minutes."

"Overslept perhaps?" England guessed while serving teas to his visitors and placed a plate filled with biscuits they could eat during the meeting.

Germany sighed and got his cell phone from his pocket. "I will call hi-" before he could end his sentence, they heard a chime from downstairs.

"Speaking of the devil, he's here." Norway said. England immediately went downstairs and few minutes later, he came back with wore out Romania. His appearance surprised his fellow teammates.

"Whoa, Romania, what happened?" Canada asked. Romania wiped his sweat with his handkerchief first before he replied.

"Moldova suddenly attacked me the moment I tried to nation-hop here. He demanded me to hand him out sweets! My goodness, he was really scary!" Romania explained, slight shivers and goose bumps were felt all over his body. The listeners just chuckled or sighed with his experience and decided to start the meeting.

"I want to thank all of you for answering my request." Romania panted but tried to sound as normal as possible. "Especially England for letting us to hold your meeting here in your house." and gave his slight bow to the British man as a sign of appreciation.

"I wanted to have this meeting today because I found out something very important. This made me realized that we should hurry our investigation processes before everything will turn out late." Romania said with his voice filled with seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Canada prompted as uneasiness suddenly started to surge inside him. Romania gave a brief glance to the Canadian before he started to explain.

"As we all know, there is a high possibility that one of our kind might be possessed by a demon, right?" Everyone nodded for that was the only explanation they could find. "That means, if we won't remove the demon inside that country, it will be only a matter of time before that country will be devoured by the demon and become the demon itself which will transform into a demon that could harm the countries too." He said as calmly as possible but he failed to stop his co-workers from gasping.

"T-that means that country can't become a country anymore?" Canada stammered. His question flinched every country in the room. To be not country anymore is the worst scenario. What's even worse is that, the country will not just become a former country but it will transform into a malicious demon.

Romania just gave him a dread look. "I'm not sure about that but it's a big possibility that certain country won't be a country anymore that's why we must hurry and identify the country who is unconsciously turning into a demon."

"We are total of 196 countries and plus 30 or more if we total the number of micronations and former countries." Germany said as he held his chin with his folded fingers.

"About that." England said as he brought out a paper with the list of some countries, micronations and colonies. "I also found out something about the demon and one of these countries in the list might be the demon." And took some sips of his self-prepared Earl Grey tea after he handed out the list to everyone.

"Can you explain it to us why they are the suspects?" Germany said after reading all the names in the list. He couldn't believe that his elder brother was one of the suspects. England nodded to Germany's request and fixed his posture.

"There are certain rules when demon will possess a human, or let's say a country in this case. Whenever a demon will enter a country's body, the iris of the vessel will change. Countries with blue eyes will change into purple, green to color red, brown to yellow and vice versa." England explained while writing a diagram about his explanation.

"And that's how I came up with the idea of narrowing down the suspects. Lithuania and Poland helped me in making the list and we're pretty sure they are complete."

"According to Belgium's words, she saw two blue orbs..." Romania mumbled. "Probably they were vampire's eyes."

"That means I, Germany, and Canada will be suspects too, huh." Norway mumbled as he studied the names in the list. "So the suspects are I and the rest of the Nordics, Germany, Prussia, Russia, France, Latvia, Estonia, Ukraine, Belarus, Austria, Monaco, Kugelmugel, Sealand, Canada, and America."

"There are pretty a lot of them." Romania said as he reclined his back against the chair. Germany and Canada did a deep breath for they were also one of the suspects in this demon case. Just thinking that there might be a demon residing in their bodies gives them wave of shivers.

"It's not my line to say this but how are we going to identify the demon from this number?" Canada asked. "And they are all living in all four corners of the earth! It's close to impossible to catch the demon before he or she might attack another country again."

"About that matter, I have a suggestion." Norway said and opened his hand in the midair. Few moments later, suddenly a light sky blue light sparked aloft on his palm, which surprised the others, as the light started to shape into two runes.

"I want to plant these runes, _Thurisaz_ and _Raidho_ , in each suspect so that I can easily detect who are behaving in an unusual way. Through these runes, I will know if that country is sleeping, walking, running, or even flying." Norway explained which awed his teammates.

"You got an amazing magic, Norway." England marveled.

"Can't you remove or at least recognize who is possessed by a demon with your magic?" Germany asked, pertaining also to the two wizards. The trio glanced at one another and shook their heads.

"We already tried doing that but it was futile. We can't even detect any demonic aura from anyone." Romania said disappointingly. "Even Norway's runes didn't work."

"So we concluded that the only chance to defeat the demon is when the demon himself will come out from its own will." Norway said.

"That means we are going to take the risk that someone will be sacrificed?" Canada inquired uneasily. England nodded in response.

"Yes, but we got no choice. Fortunately, through the runes of Norway, the possibility of someone will get bitten became low but we can't still assure their safety."

"The moment someone turns into a demon, I can easily recognize who that person is and where he or she is." Norway added. "The only flaw in this magic is when the demon will nation-hop. Remember, the demon is residing in a country. That means, the demon may nation-hop if he or she wants to so in that few moments of nation-hopping, the magic signal will temporarily be cut-off."

"So that means there will be delay for few seconds before you can inform everybody about demon's location." Germany ended and received nods from Norway. This gave cold sweats to all the members.

"I can immediately nation-hop to where the demon is because it's my magic." Norway said.

"But it's too risky if you are only the one who will try to seal the demon." Romania said with concern.

"That's why I'm also planning to teach you and England this magic so that you two can come with me too. Sounds good, right?" Norway's idea awed everyone once again. Canada and Germany looked at each other, having silent decision-making through their eyes.

"But is it really okay for you guys? I feel bad that almost all the burden is carried by you, wizards." Canada said as he rubbed his cheek. Even if he still doesn't want have enough knowledge about demons, he still worries about the consequences they might experience when they're dealing with a demonic creature.

"True and this plan is pretty risky, I presume." Germany commented.

England smiled as he recognized their concerns. "Don't worry, we are used to it. It's also a pretty good advantage for us to test our magic skills." The British man said slyly. "And because of you two gave us some clues you found out from Liechtenstein and Belgium's case, we were able to narrow down our research." The two other wizards nodded in total agreement with England's remark.

"Besides, we are the only countries who can do this role anyway." Romania said and took a bite of biscuit, feeling hungry after having their serious discussion.

"As soon as we determine who the demon is and its location, we will inform you immediately and you two will be in charge of spreading the information to the rest of the countries. Who knows if the demon might attack two countries in one night." Norway said. Germany and Canada nodded. Though their role seems small comparing to the job of wizards, still their role is very important to keep all the countries on guard.

"By the way, Norway, when are you planning to plant the runes you told us to the suspects?" Germany asked after he finished his tea.

"After I teaching Romania and England about the usage of these runes. This magic is pretty easy so I think they could master within an hour. After that, we will plant the runes to the suspects." Norway replied.

"Should we tell this information to others?" Romania asked.

"I think we better not so that we can avoid confusion and chaos." Canada suggested. Everyone agreed then had some few discussion before they formally ended their meeting. Canada returned to the hotel where America is, Germany went off to visit his brother who is currently in Hungary to protect his childhood friend with Austria and Italy, while the wizard trio went to Norway's house to learn the magic.

""""

Canada did few knocks before he slid the card key to open the locked door that connects to America's room.

"I'm back, brother." Canada said with his soft voice simultaneously walking further inside the room.

"Oh, welcome back, Canada" America greeted as soon as he saw his brother. Canada noticed that America was wearing thick sweater and scarf around his neck, which was unusual for him to wear especially it was his first time to wear that outfit within these five days of hotel life.

Canada also noticed the book that he brought from America's place for his brother asked him to bring it for him though he doesn't know the reason why America suddenly wanted to read that book.

"Are you feeling cold this time?" Canada asked in concern as he sat on the chair beside the bed. For the past few days, America was drenched with sweat and it was only night time America usually wrap himself with the blanket but this time was different.

America rubbed his neck and replied. "Yeah, I don't know why but I just felt suddenly cold this time. My temperature is still the same as yesterday but look, now I'm wearing the clothes I'm not used to it."

Canada scrutinized America's appearance. He noticed that his face becomes paler than before, bluish eye bags were recognizable below his eye lids and slight coughs were released in every random moment from the hero's lips. It was like his life energy were being drained all of sudden. He couldn't even see a glint of light from his brother's eyes that were used to be sparkling when every time he will look into his eyes. This made Canada to bit his lips in frustration and sadness as a great feeling of indignation welled up inside him.

America noticed the perturbation of his brother. He knew that his current condition made Canada to worry him a lot and even made some time to look after him despite of his busy schedules. This made America to form a sentimental smile and grasped his brother's hands.

"Don't worry, Canada, I will be alright so don't make like that face." America reassured and gave his small grin. Canada returned his gaze to his twin and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed. It's my first time to see you so sick so maybe I just went frantic." Canada said which made America to chuckle.

"I agree with you, bro. I'm also surprise why I'm not getting better even I ate my favorite hamburger and milkshake yesterday." America joked half-heartedly inconspicuously sliding the book he read on beside desk.

"Hey, Canada." America said after his chuckle trailed away which made Canada to be surprised a bit when he recognized the change of his brother's attitude. "What will you do if someone in the past, who carries a big hatred, grudge, or anger towards you, suddenly appears in front of you and tries to kill you, what will you do?" His sudden question bewildered the other.

"Why do you ask?" Canada inquired, curious why his brother suddenly opened up a deep question which is also out of his character. America averted his eyes and reclined his back against the pile of pillows behind him.

"Just wondering" America replied and returned his gaze to Canada with a cryptic smile. The other twin arched his eyebrow in wonder. He felt something is definitely off from America since he started to get sick.

"Is it all related to the dream you are seeing every night?" Canada guessed, though he was confident with his answer. America flinched and did a bashful grin as he lightly scratched his cheek. His reaction gave an obvious answer to the other.

"I'm not sure what I will do if I am in that position." Canada said and looked pensive. He didn't encounter that kind of scenario before so he just needs to rely on his imagination. "But if I cause so much pain to that person, I think it's also a great chance to apologize and repent for what I did to him or her. Though I'm not sure how to do that, I will do my best to love that person until that person will be released from his or her hatred." That was the best answer Canada thought of for now.

America nodded understandingly. "But what if that person won't stop hating you until you die?"

Canada cocked his head again and tried to ask why America is asking these hard yet deep questions. _Do these questions have to do with his dream?_ He thought but Canada shrugged those feelings aside for now and thought for an answer.

"I...don't know but I will still love that person, that's certain. I don't want to cause another pain to that person again." Canada replied as he felt a sudden sadness after he imagined the scenarios. "Hate comes from love so only love can erase the hatred from someone's heart."

Canada's last statement made America's eyes widened for a brief moment and smiled. "It sounds like you." He said then averted his eyes again from his brother and looked outside the window. Canada cocked his head again. Does that dream bother him so much?

Canada decided to blurt his thoughts. "America, this time, I want you to answer my questions." Canada said. America returned his gaze to his brother and reclined his back against the pile of pillows.

"Sure, if I can answer them all." America replied.

"What did you see this time?" Canada asked. "You're acting weird these days, especially when you started to dream that weird dream. What did you see this time? What happened to you in your dream?" The Canadian demanded for answers.

America flinched and blinked his eyes for several times. His brother's adamant gaze was so intent which was difficult for America to think for possible excuses. "Wha- nothing bad happened to me in my dreams. I'm perfectly fine. It's true that my dream is becoming vivid every night but that doesn't do anything with my sickness." America waved his hands in defense.

"You're lying." Canada said, his patience becoming thin for his brother was persistent for not revealing his true feelings. "Is it very important that you can't even share that secret to me?" His voice became soft and sad. This made America to bit his lips and sighed in defeat.

"Canada" America grasped his brother's shoulders. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like this. I was just probably over-thinking about the recent dream I'm seeing. Yes, to be honest, the dream that I'm seeing bothers me so much." America finally expressed his feelings. He then removed his grasped and placed it on his abdomen.

"Remember that I told you about the lady I saw in my dream few days ago? America asked. Canada nodded in response.

"If I wasn't mistaken, she was crying and shouting at you, right?" Canada prompted.

"Yeah, just yesterday I realized that she was wearing traditional Native American clothes." When America said that, Canada gasped. He knows the cruel and brutal history of the Native Americans; the unfair treatment they received from the government and their agony to sell or surrender their holy land by force.

"Now I understand why you asked me those questions." Canada said sadly. "And that's why you suddenly started to read the Native American History Book." America nodded.

"Well, it's only a dream so I think I should not think too much about it, especially I caused too much trouble to my worrisome brother." America said wryly as he placed his hands behind his head which made Canada to pout his cheeks in embarrassment. "But thanks to you, I feel lighter than before. Geez, I didn't thought that I will be bothered by a single dream so long!" America thanked his brother. This made Canada to smile.

"No need to thank me, I'm always here for you" Canada said.

Soon, America asked about the progress of the demon case and listened to the information Canada said. Of course, Canada didn't break his promise with his fellow investigation team about the runes and the suspects.

America, while listening to his brother, felt a guilt for not sharing all the details of his dream but he got no choice and he wasn't sure about it so he decided to keep this secret to himself.

 _Forgive me, Canada..._

""""

It was already 7:30 p.m. the time for England to look after his ex-brother. Before Canada took his leave, he shared about the discussion they had with America; his dreams and concerns.

England attentively listened to the entire story and thanked Canada for letting America to open his heart to share the problem he had. Soon after, Canada bid his good bye to England and America and left the room.

"Yo, England! What's my dinner for today?" America beamed. He halted his busy fingers on the keyboard to greet the British man. England brought out a medium sized blue lunch box and a water bottle from his bag and gave it to America.

"France made this for you and this tea is from Japan. Make it sure that you finish them. They were so worried about you." England said and flopped on the sofa nearby simultaneously letting a sigh of relaxation after a long tiring day. As soon as he reclined his back against the chair, he loosened his necktie and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt to have a better breathing.

America felt the warm and love from his friends from the meal and the drink they prepared it from him. This made his cheeks to turn pink and did a bashful grin. "Geez, I have to treat them something as soon as I recover. They're really bunch of caring guys." America said and started to eat his dinner after he set his laptop aside and placed it on beside desk.

England stared at his ex-brother for awhile before he decided to speak up. "I heard from Canada. You were bothered by your dream." This made America to flinch but appeared to be nonchalant.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. Canada helped me to release those negative feelings aside." America said and beamed. England just hummed in reply. "It seems like you're healthier now. Did you check your temperature?"

"I did before you came and it was 38.3 degree Celsius." America replied after he opened the lunch box.

"That's still pretty high but I hope it will continue to decrease until you are healthy enough to go back to your house as soon as possible." England said sardonically. America laughed with his ex-brother's usual sense of humor.

The two former brothers did some short conversation while having their pack up dinner. They discussed their opinions about the demon case and other topics were random. After around forty minutes, they finished eating their dinner and the duo went back to their responsibilities they have to accomplish before their respective deadlines. During their work, not even one of them dared to talk. They were rapt with their assigned tasks from their boss. For almost the whole three hours, all they could hear were the clacking sounds of the keyboards, groans of stress, and the flipping sounds of the papers.

Soon, America's concentration snapped, he shut down his laptop after saving his work and decided to stretched his body. He slid his legs out of the bed and slowly tried to stand with his weak feet. America wobbled a bit for he was sitting or lying on the bed for almost the entire day except when he went to the restroom or to take some bath.

America then walked and stopped in front of the window where he could see the balcony outside and stretched his body while gazing the city lights that makes his view beautiful. He was staying at the second to the last floor of the hotel so his view was spectacle. His eyes scanned the whole scenery from side to side, not leaving any detail of it. America then gazed skywards, where he saw a bright full moon shining in the middle of the black night sky which was bright enough to hide the sparkles of the nearby stars. This view made America sentimental.

England clutched the nose of his bridge and closed his sored eyes. He let out another sigh of stress and decided to take some break after observing his ex-brother stretching.

England stood up from his sofa, stretched his back and got his portable mug to make a tea for himself. "England" America called out the country name of the British man.

"What?" England answered, not bothering to look at his companion for he was focused in making his tea.

"If I am the demon, please don't hold back to use your magic to kill me." His remark halted England from pouring the hot water in his portable mug and whipped his head to America. England knew when America will speak that way, he is serious. He didn't even sense that America was joking.

The American was showing his back so England wasn't able to study his ex-brother's expression. "America..." England mumbled and released a 'tch' from his lips and continued to make his tea.

"IF you are a demon though." England said. He really doesn't want and really hoped that America is not the demon. In case he also casted the rune that he learned from Norway to America when he handed out the lunch box and the water bottle.

America turned his body towards England and smiled, which was cryptic in British man's view. "Haha, well, you're right." America cackled as he dug his hands inside the pockets of his gray sweater pants.

Suddenly, a familiar piercing pain was felt from his head which made America to wince. England noticed his ex-brother's painful expression and so he tried to walk towards America for he was worried but was stopped when America gestured his hand that he's fine.

"America, I think you should rest now. Overworking is not good when you're sick." England said, his voice softer than usual. America nodded and complied. He went back to his bed and snuggled inside his blanket. England observed his patient going back to his bed, making it sure that America will rest. After few moments, England then also returned to his seat and started to continue his presentation.

"England" America called.

"What? Why are you not sleeping yet?" England answered back, a bit surprised that America wasn't asleep yet but appeared to be nonchalant while typing some words in a certain slide.

"Remember my words, okay?"

This remark halted England's busy fingers for a moment before he begun typing again. "Fine, but that will be a case if you are a demon." England reminded again. America smirked and gazed the full moon before he closed his eyes.

 _I'm counting on you, England._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

France slid his sunglasses from his nose bridge as he glance his surroundings. Around two to three people were sitting randomly on sofas as they were doing their own personal businesses. The French man was currently inside the hotel lobby, sitting on the sofa as he crossed his legs while drinking his cappuccino he bought before he entered the building.

"Hehehe" he snickered silently, "It's my opportunity to scoop England and capture his embarrassing moment. It is a rare opportunity for England and America staying in one room." then released another mischievous snigger.

France checked his camera if it is fully charged and deleted some unnecessary photos so that he could take enough pictures for his scoop. After few minutes of his small work, France checked the time through his watch. It was already 11:34 p.m.

"I'm sure America is already asleep." France presumed, a surge of excitement was felt inside him. "And probably that workaholic eyebrow is still awake but since he is also a secret worrisome guy, he will check America from time to time and on the moment he will approach America with his brotherly gaze, in a perfect timing, I'm gonna take tons of photos and use them as my black threat!" France declared with a loud whisper followed by silent evil laugh.

Suddenly, he heard a loud harrumph and a familiar ominous aura behind him. This made France flinch and break into a cold sweat as he slowly turned his head back to greet that certain person. As he expected, unfortunately, it was England who was already giving his piercing glare into his blue transfixed eyes.

"Black threat, huh?" England scowled bitterly as he was crossing his arms against his chest. France gulped and did his best to smile.

"Hahaha, what are you talking about England?" France tried to sound nonchalant but it was futile. England heard everything. In the end, France received a heavy punch to his pate from his rival.

"""""

"My goodness, my head is still aching because of your barbaric punch, what the hell?" France complained while rubbing his head as he could still feel the throbbing pain which lingers longer than France expected.

"Shut up, France, it is your fault why you ended up like that." England said coldly as he gave his irksome stare to the other. "By the way, why are you here anyway? I thought you were protecting Monaco?"

France took a sip of his cappuccino before he replied. "Monaco said that she doesn't need three nations to protect her every night so I, Australia, and New Zealand decided that we will take turns." France explained.

"That means tonight was your day off so you tried to do another prank on me." England finished the sentence.

"Yep, you're right." France said rather in a jolly manner and gave his usual wink that will never fail to annoy the British man. England barely held his temper then sighed, trying to return to his gentleman composure.

"By the way, England, I was just wondering, why are you reading that book?" France asked and pointed the Native American History book that England was holding.

"Oh, I was just reading because I heard from Canada that America was reading this book almost for the entire day." England explained which intrigued the other.

"Why so sudden?" France threw another question. "Why did he suddenly try to read about Native American History?"

England bit his lower lips for he wasn't sure if it okay to share America's dream but it didn't seemed like a big secret so he decided to share it.

"Probably because of his dream." England finally spoke.

"Dream?" France arched his eyebrow in wonder. The British man nodded and started flipping some pages until he reached the page he stopped reading.

"It's a strange dream. He said that he was standing in the middle of a flower garden but all of sudden, all the flowers started to be tainted in red, the sky turned into gloomy gray, and thick mist permeates the entire garden and in the last part of his dream, he will always meet a lady in a Native America attire, shouting and cursing at him. According to Canada, America always felt a great hatred and anger from her words." England summarized the dream.

"That is indeed scary...oh, was that dream is the cause of his sickness? He said that he was stressed on the first day of our World Meeting. Maybe he was pertaining to his dream?" France said.

"I'm not sure about that." England replied, shrugging his shoulders. France reclined his back against the sofa with a huff.

"Then what caused him to get sick so bad? Honestly, I'm really worried about his health condition." France said. "Don't you feel the same?" Then glanced the other. "England?"

France was a bit surprise when he saw England's eyes were wide open, like he just discovered something horrifying. He also noticed that the British man's hands were quivering and no words came out from his pale lips.

"England? England!" France nudged his rival with his elbow. England flinched and blinked his eyes few times before he returned his gaze to France, though his gaze was still filled with angst.

"W-what?" France stammered as he raised his hands for defense, confused with England's facial expression. England then whipped his head downward as he released _'tch'_ from his lips, slammed the book closed and ran towards the elevator.

"Wha- hey, England!? What happened?" France, still in dazed, decided to follow after him.

Just on time, someone came out from the elevator that the duo were heading, the countries were able to enter with ease and closed its doors after England pressed the number 5 button, the floor where America's room is located.

"Hey, England, what's wrong with you?" France asked but England didn't reply for he was rapt in his thoughts. France got miffed for being ignored so he clutched England's shoulders and abruptly turned his body to make an eye contact with him.

"England! Get back to your senses!" France raised his voice. England dilated his eyes in surprise. He himself too, were surprised when he noticed that his breathing wasn't normal and his thoughts were jumbled.

"Why are you so pale?" France asked. "What are you rushing? Did you discover something regarding about the demon case or something?" England calmed himself down as he closed his eyes, taking deep breath and faced the Frenchman again.

"I'm sorry, I lose my composure." England apologized. "And yes, I discovered something though I'm not sure if it plays a big role in this demon case. I just want to confirm something." England's vague statement made France to arch his eyebrow but also at the same time, he started to feel uneasy about it. He felt that something bad might happen tonight and what's even worse is that his gut feeling is always right.

A sharp, high ding was heard above their heads, a cue for them that they reached the fifth floor. As soon as the door slid open, England and France stepped out the elevator and headed straight to America's room.

"So what are we going to confirm from... America?" France asked when they stopped right in front of the door which connects to America's room. England took a deep breath and slid the card key into a scanner.

"You'll see" England replied as he pushed the door lever and slowly opened the door outward.

The room was dark as expected. England remembered that he turned off the lights before he left the room to read the book in the lobby. France gently closed the door behind him and followed after England, who was already going ahead of him.

The room wasn't completely dark for there were moonlights passing through the narrow spaces between the curtains. It took only few seconds for them to adjust their vision in the murky room.

When France and England started to look around, they were surprised that America was sitting on his bed while gazing the moon outside the window through the ajar space between the curtains, not being aware of their presences. Both rivals exchanged looks to each other in wonder.

"A-Americ-" France tried to call out the younger nation but halted when England raised his hand, telling him to be silent. France gave him a questioning look to the other but recoiled back when he noticed that England's face was pale and grim.

 _No, no, no, no way._ England said in his thoughts. _There's no way he is- no, no, no but this deadly aura is-_ Unconsciously, again, England started to breath faster, unable to control his thoughts and feelings.

France observed his rival's behavior. He could sense England's perturbation and knew that England is hiding something from him, especially what intrigues him was his dark mien. He couldn't understand what made him to be dread that much.

France returned his gaze back to America, who was still gazing the moon.

"F-France" the French man flinched when England suddenly called him with his stuttering voice. He knew that when England will call his name like that, it is a sign that he is afraid.

"What?" France asked as nervousness surged inside him.

"Just do what I will say; it's also for your sake." England said in a serious manner, though his fear was still perceptible. France wanted ask why, but after he observed that England is being serious, he nodded his head in agreement.

The countries noticed that America flinched when he heard their voices, simultaneously made the elder countries to freeze that moment. Soon, America slowly turned his head towards their direction and met their eyes with his light azuline eyes.

England and France recoiled back when they noticed that America's eyes were illuminating than usual and without apparent reason, both of them started to feel cold which gradually turned into fear.

"H-Hey, England-" France stammered, shadow casted to his face when he grasped the idea of their current situation, still not averting his eyes from the younger's. "Don't you tell me that you wanted to confirm _this_."

England gulped and replied. "Unfortunately, it is _this_ thatI wanted to confirm." The British man bit his lips indignantly as he clenches his fist into a tight ball. "Whether America is the demon or not."

The elder nations didn't even dared to move from their positions, rather, they couldn't move. They felt that their single mistake will be their end. America was staring back and cocked his head in wonder, trying to figure it out the two familiar visitors. After few moments of contemplation, a wicked grin was formed in his face. This gave France and England a wave of chills down to their spines.

America then slid his legs to the edge of his bed and placed his feeble feet on the carpeted floor. "England, France, what are you doing here in my room in this late hour? Did you come here to check my condition again?" The younger asked with his usual cheerful manner though at the same time, the elders felt a menacing motive behind his voice.

France made a brief glance towards England and decided to answer the question in behalf of his rival for England was losing his composure and lost in his thoughts.

"Oh, yes, _petite lapin,_ we were worried about your condition so we came here to check." France did his best to sound normal as much as possible and smiled." But it seems like your fine, America, so I suppose we should take our leave, right, England?" then faced towards England as he placed his hand on the British man's shoulder.

England jerked when he felt hands on his shoulder. He then returned his dread look to France, silently appreciating his presence for trying to get hold in this suffocating and dangerous situation.

"Y-yeah" England stuttered. "S-sorry to disturb you, America. We will take our leave." and turned his back without gazing back to his ex-brother. France also did the same and both of them tried to leave the room.

"England," America called, now his voice was filled with chill which made the duo to flinch. America then stood up as the moonlight cast half of his face with its light, making his right eye to illuminate more with its iris color. "Why are you trying to run away? You know my identity, right?" The American said in a sultry manner.

France and England couldn't move a muscle, especially after they gradually felt a malevolent aura from behind, trying to grasped their neck and choke them. "Hey, England," America prompted as two jet black horns jutted out from his head and formed into a ram-like horns.

"Hey, England," America prompted again.

France, who didn't know what to do, glanced to his rival. He observed that England's body was trembling and through his dilated eyes, France could easily tell that England was in a state of contradiction.

Suddenly, they heard a dark, dry chuckle from behind. Curious, both of the elder nations glanced back which eventually made them to fall on despair. France and England couldn't even release a word from their lips when they saw America's appearance.

His golden hair is now dyed into midnight color, his fair skin was now pale, his blue eyes which were used be filled with warmth and energy were now replaced into coldness and malice, two twirled horns were jutted out from his head, and the devil wings were spread out wide, giving an ominous and overwhelming aura to the duo.

"Just as expected from the British man, you can't hurt your beloved former brother with your powerful magic, eh?" The demon said sardonically. "If that is the case," his words suddenly became threatening which alerted the two, "I should gladly take this rare opportunity and play with you."

On that brief second, England shoved France behind him and stretched out his hand simultaneously chanting a certain spell which creates a magic circle. Just on a perfect timing, the demon's sharpened nails hit the magic circle and created a gust of wind which blew the hair of both party away from their faces.

The demon whistled in amazement and licked lips but after he realized that England was plotting another move, he immediately made distance from him then hopped back to his bed. France was stiff and stood speechless behind England; his mind was still baffling until the British man called out his name.

"France, get out from here then contact about this to Germany!" England exclaimed, not letting his gaze off from the demon simultaneously jerking the French man in surprise and returning his attention. It took few seconds before France could analyze what his rival told him to do.

"What?! Are you saying that I will leave you here? That's insan-"

"France!" England interjected his rival's sentence then gave his intent stare, telling him to do what he just said. France clenched his teeth then turned his back with a huff.

"Fine, but don't mess up! I will come back!" France said then dashed out from the room. Before France stepped out, he gave his last glance towards his rival for he was concerned with his state. France wasn't concerned about the magic ability of England but he was worried about his emotional state. As expected, France noticed that England was sweating a lot and his breathing was a bit faster than normal. He wanted to stay but he can't because France knew that he will just pull England's leg. With a reluctant and disappointment feeling, he left and shut the door.

The demon tried to stop the French man from leaving but before he could even fly to chase after him, England released another offensive magic and repulsed demon's move. " I won't let you pass through me!" England said. "And get the hell out from America's body, you demon!"

Demon glanced the British man with his cold azuline eyes at the same time got an epiphany of idea which made him to grin maliciously and licked his lips in a sensual manner.

The demon's action gave England a wave of goosebumps, making his expression grim. The British man cursed under his breath. He could feel that his hands are shaking in fear and hesitation, a contradiction between what to do and what he wants to do.

England shook his head as he tries to convinced himself to know his position. _I must do what I need to do or else I will drag everyone's feet down!_ England thought.

He then extended his hands out, "I said get out from America's body!" England shouted again but before the magic could touch the demon, suddenly America disappeared from his view.

"What?" England mumbled in surprise which made him to undo his magic but on that brief second of vulnerability, the demon took that as an opportunity then grasped England's both wrists then pushed the British man roughly against the wall.

England groaned with the impact and winced. He tried to loosen the grips but his effort was futile against the unimaginable strength that the demon possessed. All of sudden, the British man froze when the demon drew his head close enough to his, where the distance of the demon's lips were only just an inch away from England's ear.

"My, my, England, you are really a coward." America whispered, his cold breath touches the pale white skin of the other. "This isn't the only magic you got, eh? Why don't you use more of your powerful magic to stop me or perhaps you couldn't?" Then the demon grinned mischievously which grimed the other as his breathing gradually became unstable. "You can't even lay a single magic to your precious brother don't you? You don't want to hurt your brother just like you did in the past, right?" England's eyes widened in dread when he learned that the demon knew about their dark past.

"S-shut up, you twit!" England struggled, having difficulties to stable his breathing and to regain his composure. "It doesn't relate anything with the past!"

Though England tried to act strong, the demon noticed the trembles and the perturbation of the British man which was also enjoyable for him to watch as his sadistic grin stretched even wider.

"Is that so?" America taunted. He then drew his head closer against England's ear and whispered.

"You know, England," His voice was sensual. "I'm thirsty right now; may I have some of your blood?"

"Wha-" Before England could even realize, the icy pangs were already pierced deep down to his neck and the moment when the demon started to sip his blood, an excruciating pain was felt instantly, making the British man to groan and huff, trying to endure the pain as he bit his lips which was strong enough to create a cut and shed blood. But when the demon sucked even more, England wasn't able to endure the pain any longer, his quivering lips gradually departed until he released a tormenting scream.

"ENGLAND!"

"""""

Few minutes ago: _Norway's POV_

Norway was snuggling under his comfy blanket after a long tiring day he had. He finally finished his reports for this week and was delighted that he could sleep earlier than usual. Before the country switched off its light, he glanced to his grandfather clock to check the time. It was 11:30 p.m. and yes, he's really happy that he could already sleep at this hour which even formed a curl at the corner of his lips.

Before Norway entered to his sleeping state, he at first feels the presences of each country and micronations. He knows that some are still doing their works, some are eating, and some are already sleeping, while some taking their shower. Albeit he couldn't see them, he feels and knows immediately who is doing this and that. He knows and not only him but also Romania and England. Soon, he felt his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, without even thinking of resisting it, Norway let himself to sleep.

 _Tik, tok, tik, tok_.

The hand of the grandfather clock twitched, its thin hand ticking every second.

 _Tik, tok, tik, tok._

When both hands struck twelve, a deep long chime echoed throughout the silent room. On that moment, Norway shot his eyes wide open as he arouse himself from his sleep; his sweat trickled down to his temples and tries to calm himself down like a teenager trying to distinguish between reality and nightmare.

 _No way..._ Norway thought, shadow started to cast his face. _England is in danger!_

After his horrifying realization, Norway yanked his blanket off from his body as he slid his feet to the ground and immediately, without even thinking of changing his sleeping clothes or even wearing his shoes, Norway opened his window then jumped outside and without taking any seconds delay, he nation-hopped towards England's house.

Soon, Norway stepped on the empty plaza of London. There were no sights of people walking down the streets nor sitting on the benches, only were few homeless people sleeping soundly on the benches. Good thing there were several post lights that lit up the area or else he would have hard time walking down the street especially with his bare feet which is vulnerable to any harmful objects he might step.

The Scandinavian sighed in relief that no one saw his sudden appearance in the area. Usually when the countries will nation-hop to other nation's house, they would always arrive in the country's capital city and in a place where only few people might be around.

Norway who didn't want to waste his time, sprinted towards the direction where he could sense the dark and threatening aura but after taking few steps, he suddenly halted and froze as his eyes widened in horror, his pupils quivered, unable to settle its vision.

 _America bit England's-_

Norway gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath as he released his magic which soon, the sky blue lights appeared from the ground and started swirling around his body with an air blowing lightly which makes his clothes to flutter in the air.

 _Please hang on, England, America._ Then soon, the Scandinavian disappeared.

""""

Few minutes earlier: _Romania's POV_

Romania was in London with few of his selected government leaders and had a meeting with UK government officials regarding their economic issues. Their meeting started at 7:00 o'clock p.m. and ended at 9:30 p.m. For almost the entire hours, Romania was fighting his sleepiness during the meeting for he was sleep deprive as he just finished attending the World Meeting few days ago and also he was one of the key person to investigate about the demon.

Currently, Romania and his leaders booked in the Royal Garden Hotel, a 4-stars hotel that his leaders would always stay a night or two. Romania just finished his bath which he experience ephemeral time for himself to relax. After that long exhausting meeting, he went straight to his room and reviewed his presentation for another meeting they will have tomorrow. It took around one and a half hour to finalize and edit his slides.

Romania wiped few droplets of water trickling down to his cheek with the soft towel he placed around his neck while checking the time with his phone. Romania's eyes widened for a brief second surprised that he took a bath around 40 minutes.

"11:41 p.m. hahaha," the country chuckled, "I think I relaxed too much, eh?" He said to himself then ruffled his hair again with the towel and went back to the bathroom to dry his brown chocolate hair with a dryer.

It took around less than three minutes until Romania could completely dry his hair. _There_ , Romanian thought, _I could finally sleep,_ then he switched the lights off and hopped himself on the bed. When he tried to pull the blanket over him, Romania noticed that he forgot to close the curtains which he allowed the moonlight to illuminate his room.

Indignantly, he trudged towards the window to close the curtains but when he unconsciously glanced skywards, he was fascinated by the scenery he saw. The canopy of stars and the bright moon was perfect in his perspective which made Romania gaped and stared the sky with great awe. It was also rare stunning scenery in a country that is famous for cloudy and rainy weather.

Romania soon forgot his purpose of waking up, he unlocked the window sash then gently opened the window in a outward motion. He didn't mind wearing sandals or any footwear to protect his feet from the chilling ground he will be stepping for he was rapt to watch his favorite moon.

Romania only took few steps until he reached the rail where he placed his arms on top and propped his chin on his palm, still not letting his eyes off from the natural satellite in the night sky. Few moments later, a gently zephyr brushed his hair, making a perfect moment for the country to enjoy this silent night all by himself. He loves night, he loves the moon; they are some factors that revitalizes him from all the stressful meetings he had.

Romania didn't notice that he was closing his eyes, rejuvenating himself through the moonlight and the zephyr not until he sensed a chilling aura from a certain direction. The Romanian opened his eyes and whipped his head to the left, looking seriously pensive as he was trying to figure it out the exact location where this dark threatening aura is coming from.

After few moments of concentration, Romania eyes grew wider as his face turned ghastly pale. _Oh no... This aura is-_

Romania then bit his lower lip and sprinted inside. Luckily, Romania had brought his casual attire so he immediately changed his pajamas and wore the ripped jeans and black baggy shirt. He almost tripped while tying his shoelace because he was in a hurry. Before he could forgot, Romania snatched the card key from the desk and put them in his pocket then dashed outside the hallway.

It took only a minute before Romania was out from the hotel he is staying. The country whipped his head from side to side, trying to determine which is the right path. Taking the aura as his natural GPS, he trailed the aura and sprinted towards that direction.

 _No way, no way, no way. This can't be happening_! Romania's fear gradually increased as he runs down the familiar path which also leads him to assume the exact location he's heading too.

 _If I turn left after this straight street then I will end up arriving at-_

Romania knew where he was heading too and who the suspected demon is as he trailed the dark aura he sensed. Though he didn't want to, he turned left abiding the where his natural GPS told him to go. On that moment, the country's eyes dilated in despair as he gasped for his breathe froze at his position staring at the hotel in front of him.

"It can't be..." Romania mumbled. "This is the hotel where America is staying!" The country sprinted inside the hotel and went straight to the receptionist. He asked the room number of America so that he could just sprint to the room without sensing the aura and trying to guess the right room. The clerk lady gave him a skeptic look but somehow Romania was able to convince her and receive the information he wanted. Before Romania left, he gave his short quick appreciation to the receptionist then dashed towards the elevator.

Luckily for the Romanian, as soon as he arrived, someone just came out from the elevator which was convenient for the country and was able to avoid wasting his time waiting for the available elevator. He immediately entered the lift and pressed the button number 5 then automatically, the door shuts before him.

 _Faster, faster!_ Romania chattered while watching the numbers above his head, indicating the floors he passes through, and also at the same time he noticed that his hands were shaking in agitation. The closer he approaches to America's room, the more he could feel the dark aura. It wasn't only dark, but cold threatening one which also made the Romanian to feel suffocating.

Moments later, a high ding was heard followed by the opening of the elevator doors. With great resolution, Romania sprinted out from the lift and dashed towards the room where America is staying.

"Room 521, Room 521, Room 52- France?" While Romania was finding the room number, he saw France was standing in the middle of the corridor while calling someone with the phone. France also noticed the presence of Romania but his expression made the Romanian to arch his eyebrow.

"France, what are you doin-" Romania tried to inquire the French man but when he glanced the door beside them, his eyes widened in horror simultaneously felt the deadly aura coming from the room. This made Romania to break into a cold sweat; no words came out from his mouth as his lips quivered in fear.

Romania pedaled backwards and returned his horrified gaze to France, wanted to confirm if his presumption is true. France gave his intent stare back to the other, still having a serious conversation with the person he's talking too.

"-yes, so Germany, please spread this information that America is the demon. Currently, England is engaging a fight with him, and just now Romania arrived." France said. "Anyway, we're-" before the French man could continue his sentence, they heard a scream from the room.

Simultaneously, Romania and France exchanged looks to each other then banged the door. "England! England!" Romania exclaimed as he thumped the door. "England! What's happening inside!?"

"Sorry, Germany, gonna call you later!" France said then hanged his phone and tried to help the Romanian. "I will try to call the receptionist and ask for the room key" France remarked.

"We don't have time for that, I will open the door with my magic!" Romania exclaimed then struck his magic directly to the door lever then pushed the door simultaneously the countries entered the room.

"ENGLAND!"

""""

 _Back to Present_

Norway, Romania, and France exclaimed all at the same time, startling the demon. England, who was barely opening his eyes and breathing hard, was surprised too. _I-Idiot, why did they c-come here,_ the British man thought _._

The three countries gasped when they saw England was breathing hard and noticed that he was barely supporting himself to stand by leaning his back against the wall.

Norway was perching on the ledge five storeys up while France and Romania busted in from the door. The three countries were wearing their spiteful expression, eyes filled with fury. The demon was impressed by their courageous entrance which also made him to smirk in excitement.

America licked the smudge of blood at the corner of his lips. "What a surprise. Good evening Norway and Romania." Then he smiled slyly. "Thank you for interrupting my precious dinner time."

The three countries cursed under their breath, still can't believe that those words are coming out from America's mouth. Norway, who couldn't hold his patience any longer, he struck his magic directly to the demon. America seemed to perceive the attack; he just lightly swerved and dodges the magic, still not releasing his tight grasp from England. Surprisingly, Romania was swift. He didn't miss the chance when the demon was off guard. Romania then did a quick strode towards America and tried to strike him with his hand that was overflowing with his offensive magic.

The demon grabbed the wrist of England and shoves him abruptly to his opponent then flew straight to the Norwegian. Romania was surprised by the sudden unexpected move of the demon; he then roughly tumbled down on the ground but managed to grasp England's shoulder and avoided to hurt the British man from the impact.

Norway scowled as he watched the demon flying straight to his direction. America licked his lips again and discernibly sharpened his deadly nails, ready to lacerate the wizard in front of him. Norway too, he crossed his arms before him and charged his magic in his hands, finding the right timing to release his magic.

All of sudden, when the two were just meters away from each other and also the moment Norway thought that it was his best timing to attack the demon, America gave his devious sneer and disappeared into a thin air. Norway and the rest of the countries' eyes dilated, stunned as their mouth gaped with the unexpected move that America took.

"Darn it!" Norway hissed and jumped down on the floor. "America nation-hopped."

France bit his lips in frustration at the same time feeling disappointed to himself for all he could do was to watch the wizard fighting against the demon, specifically America who is possessed by the demon. He then jerked when he remembered that he was about to help Romania and England before America disappeared.

"Romania, Englan-" France gasped when he saw the bitten marks in England's fragile neck. His precious crimson blood was trickling down as it stains his white shirt. France knelt before him and helped Romania to move the limp body of the British man.

"He's barely breathing" Norway said as he also knelt beside them; uneasiness was caught in his voice. France and Romania gasped as their faces turned grim and gaze back again to the British man.

England was breathing hard as he lay on France's arms, barely supporting himself to stay alive. The countries clenched their teeth as they watched England suffering, they still couldn't believe that the one who made his friend into this devastating state was the former brother of England, America.

Norway and Romania flinched then gave each other a startled look then to France, which also made the French man jerk in surprise.

"What?" France prompted.

"America is in Hungary's house!" Romania said. "We must go there, so France please take care of England for a while."

France stunned when he heard the news and the sudden responsibility he received but without thinking of a second thought, he gave his utter nod. "Count on me. You guys be careful too." France reminded.

Romania and Norway nodded. When the wizards tried to leave, suddenly Romania felt someone pulling his sleeve.

"W-wait-" England wheezed as he was barely opening his eyes; mauve eye bags were already formed below his eyelids.

"I-I casted suppress m-magic to A-America. U-use i-it" At the end of the sentence, England panted hard but didn't avert his eyes from Romania. France and Norway wondered what England is talking about as they glanced to the other, who was also returning his gaze back to England.

It only took few moments before Romania realized the meaning behind England's words. He then gave him his nod and held England's cold hand. "Understood."

Gently, Romania grasped England's hand and embedded his feelings, reassuring the other that everything will be fine then spun around as he and Norway sprinted out the window then nation-hopped.

England, couldn't hold his heavy eyelids and the throbbing pain from his neck, he then slowly closed his eyes as his hand dropped on the floor.

 _A...meri...ca..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Prussia and Austria were enjoying the night breeze at the balcony of Hungary's room. They were not used to enter the forbidden garden and it was also uncomfortable for them to stay in one room with a mature lady. Of course, Italy won't have the same thought as his elders; he just normally stays in with Hungary and chatted with her until both of them became sleepy.

"It seems like they are sleeping soundly" Austria said while gently sliding the glass door as he didn't want to wake the two and returned where Prussia is.

The albino chuckled and said, "Well, no wonder they'll be tired after chatting for straight four hours" and he checked the time with his smart phone. "And it's already 1:00 a.m. You can also sleep too, Mr. Eyeglass, I can handle this position myself" Prussia jeered.

Austria huffed and leaned as he placed his elbow on the railings. "No way, I will sleep. It's also my duty to protect Hungary. We do not know how powerful that demon might be."

Prussia smirked. "That's brave for you to say though I'm not really sure if Hungary really needs us to protect her." That statement made them to release light chortles.

There was short moment of silence which the two childhood friends enjoyed. They do not know why but it felt nostalgic for them. It felt like it's been years before they laughed together again just like the old days.

Suddenly, there were two high dings; breaking the ephemeral silence simultaneously their phone vibrates inside their pockets. Austria and Prussia reached out for their cell phone and noticed that the message came from Germany through their group message. Wondering what the content might be, both of them open the group chat.

As soon as they read the message, Austria and Prussia gasped in horror and their eyes widened in disbelief.

"It can't be..." Austria mumbled as his face turned grim. "America was the demon...?" He then gazed to his childhood friend. Prussia too, who rarely gets surprise, had also the same expression him.

Before Prussia could speak, he calmed himself down as he did some deep breathing. "According to West, it seems like wizard trios are fighting against the demon." He said as he returned his cell phone inside his pocket. "I hope they're fine"

"I'm worried about England though" Austria said in a concern manner. "I doubt that he could hurt America with his magic. America was his former brother and we are all aware about their past."

Prussia nodded understandingly. "If West was the demon, I wonder if I could hurt him too." Then both of them started to walk towards Hungary's room to assure her and Italy's safety. "Anyway, let's get inside and-"

Before Prussia could end his sentence, both of them flinched and froze in their spot when a dark ominous and deadly shadow overcast the countries. They barely moved their muscles for they feared any single mistake may lead to their end. Soon, they heard bitterly-sweet chuckle from behind and could hear the light flapping of the unbelievably large bat wings as they could see through the shadow reflected by the moonlight.

"My, my, I didn't expect that you are here, Austria and Prussia." The demon said.

The childhood friends slowly and warily turned their heads to confront the demon behind them. Their eyes dilated, barely held their gasps as they saw its appearance. That familiar hairstyle is now dyed into midnight black, his eyes that were supposed to be shining with life is now filled with coldness and malice, and his cocky grin turned into mischievous one.

"A-America" Prussia stuttered but soon regained his composure and then scowled. "What's your business here?" He said coldly.

"I was planning to have my dessert, Prussia." The demon replied. "I just had my dinner so it's common to have a dessert afterwards, right?"

His statements made Prussia and Austria's blood ran cold. They knew what the demon meant about the word, 'dinner.'

"Wait, what?" Austria said rather confused. "That means you already d-drank someone's blood?"

From Austria and Prussia's view, they barely could see the entire appearance of the demon for he was hovering against the moonlight but his malicious grin and cold azuline eyes were clearly visible.

The demon took a light step when he placed his foot on the railings to stand. He couldn't resist grinning for he was internally enjoying watching the duo getting scared and nervous in his presence. The demon then cocked his head in a creepy manner and showed his crooked smile.

"The blood of England was unexpectedly delicious. Just remembering its taste and his melodic scream makes me excited." He said in a sensual manner and licked his pale lips.

Prussia and Austria paled into ghastly white as they pedaled backwards until they reached the glass door. They couldn't believe those words came out from America.

"Are you serious, America!?" Prussia raised his voice, demanding for an answer but all he got was the mischievous grin that he and Austria hates. "No, you are not America, are you? Get the hell out from America's body, you demon!" The albino exclaimed as he swung his arms outwardly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" the demon uttered. "This body belongs to me now and I won't get out until I destroy everything he loves." then chuckled lightly though it was somewhat in disturbing manner which also didn't fail to annoy Austria and Prussia.

"Anyway" the demon said "I am eager to take my dessert so please step aside, Prussia and Austria, or I do not have a choice but to lash you out." His voice suddenly became threatening, making the duo wary.

"Do you think we will abide with your words?" Austria replied sarcastically as his partner smirked with his remark.

The demon cocked his head again and smiled. "As you wish"

"What is going on in here?" The duo gasped when they heard the familiar voice behind them. It was Hungary, still half-dozing off, appeared in the scene, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she slightly slid the glass door open.

"You idio-" Prussia uttered but before he could end his remark, the demon took that opening as a change and instantly lunged forward.

"Austria!" Prussia shouted. Knowing what the albino meant, Austria tossed his gun to his partner and swiftly tugged Hungary's wrist as they both inside the room. Hungary was surprised by the sudden action that Austria took but the moment she tried to ask what was happening, she saw Prussia outside and before him was the black creature whom he is trying to confront with. Instantly, an idea pop out in her mind and thought that it was the demon that bit Liechtenstein and Belgium's neck.

"A-Austria, where are we going? Prussia is fighting alone with the demon!" Hungary said, who was already wide awake at the same time scared. "We should go and help him!" Her voice jerked the sleeping Italy and made him to arouse from his sleep.

At first, his drowsy eyes were blurry, wondering why Hungary was shouting so he raised his body as he yawned. "Hungary, what's happening?"

"Italy!" Austria said as soon as he noticed the younger. "Escape from this house now and nation-hop to where Germany is!" He ordered, his remark flinched the dazed Italian.

"Huh? Why?" Italy prompted.

"The demon is here to take Hungary's blood so escape here with her at once!" Austria explained briefly. His short remark was enough to make the Italian to be wide awake and didn't fail to shiver him in fear.

"But how abou-"

"I am going to help Prussia, so just go! Don't waste any second!" He raised his voice once again. Italy bit his lips and nodded then grabbed Hungary's wrist and begun heading downstairs.

"Italy, please let go off my hand! I can fight!" She demanded but surprisingly the grasp of Italy was tight.

"I'm sorry Hungary, but our priority is your safety and I was given an order from Austria to bring you to Germany, so please understand. " Italy said and took his phone to message Germany. Hungary opened her mouth to protest but after she saw the adamant gaze of the younger, she couldn't utter any single word afterward. Hungary nodded and complied with Italy's word.

Italy gave his small smile. "Thank you Hungary." He said. "Let's nation-hop to Germany's place. I already contacted him so he'll be waiting in our meeting place." after receiving another nod from the lady, they nation-hopped.

""""

Prussia dodged every attack of the demon also at the same time; the demon swerves every bullet that Prussia shoots. All of sudden, when the moment Prussia was cornered against the wall and tried to shoot the demon for defense, he noticed that no bullet came out from the hollow. It was only the clicking sound both of them heard.

This made the demon to grin mischievously as he witnessed the expression of Prussia turned grim. The demon sharpened its nails and straightened his hand to thrust his hand straight to Prussia's chest but on that very moment he tried to conduct his action, the demon noticed someone behind his back, trying to attack him. Missing his chance to witness the albino's blood, he reluctantly but swiftly did a back flipped and successfully avoided the strike.

"Are you alright, Prussia?" Autria asked as he was clutching a familiar frying pan.

Prussia arched his eyebrows and inquired. "Why the hell are you holding that frying pan?"

"I found it on the desk" Austria replied laconically. "I wonder why it was there though" Prussia just smirked with the remark, uncertain but also had a slight idea why Hungary brought her frying pan in her room.

The albino stood beside his partner and both of them returned their attention to the demon. "It seems like Hungary is not here anymore, thanks to both of you." The demon said while approaching the duo.

"And so?" Prussia prompted coldly.

"Before I will go and hunt other female countries, let me kill you first!" The demon remarked as he showed his wide malicious grin and a second later, he momentarily disappeared, making the duo to be stunned. Moments later, the demon appeared just in front of them then mercilessly kicked them straight to the glass doors.

The duo abruptly hit their backs at the glass panels simultaneously causing it to create big cracks and eventually imploded the entire panels, then the duo landed themselves on the debris of glasses which gave them few slits and pricks on their skin.

Prussia and Austria groaned as they struggled to stand but the demon didn't waste that moment. Taking it as an opportunity, the demon was already hovering above them as he was in a perfect position to thrust the duo with his sharpened nails.

Prussia and Austria, who weren't able to predict and cope up with the demon's movement, froze in their place. Even though they knew in their minds that they should avoid or at least dodge the attack, their body won't listen, just like how the characters in the horror movies saw the ghost or zombies for the first time. Despair was just in front of them.

On the moment when the demon tried to thrust his hands into the hearts of his opponents, suddenly, he noticed a deep red light surrounded him which also null his ability to fly. Surprised with the sudden happenings, he tried to analyze the situation and tried to search the culprit but even before he can do that, another magic spell was cast on him.

"REPRIMERE!" Romania shouted from behind while raising his hand forward. Behind was Norway, supporting his partner, barely kneeling down on the ground, but still held his chin up high and didn't avert his eyes from the demon.

Prussia and Austria were stunned but also simultaneously thankful for the wizards arrived before they could get themselves killed. The demon groaned and cringed as he held his head for the throbbing pain was insane. He pedaled backwards and tried to attack the wizards to end his pain but it was futile. Romania doubled the strength of his magic which makes the demon to screech in enormous pain.

The two German slapped their hands against their ears and cringed while the two wizard flinched for they didn't have a choice to bear it. They didn't want their magic to be weakened. The demon continued to groan and scream as the magic continued to suppress his strength and after another few minutes of struggling, finally his knees gave in.

As soon as the demon kneeled, the black fiendish wings faded into thin air, a cue that demon inside America is weakening.

 _One more push then I can suppress the demon!_ Romania thought. He was also in his limits. In order to end this fight, Norway shared his magical strength to his partner and Norway unleashed his last strength he got and casted his magic, tripling its effect.

That moment, the demon gave another piercing screech as he clutches his head while bending his body close to ground and soon deep gasping of breathes were heard from him. The demon was also shutting his eyes for the pain was stinging his lungs and chest whenever he screams in agony and gasp for oxygen. The magic was a torture for him.

Prussia and Austria watched the demon suffering sympathetically. Albeit they know that it was the creature who tried to killed them few minutes ago, but still the struggles that the demon is going through wasn't a good-sight. However, they can't just let the wizard stop from casting magic on him for this was only the best plan in order to save America.

The two Germanic nation and former nation noticed that the demon raised his head and both of them flinched when they met the stare of the demon, pleading for help as his eyes were filled with anguish. This pained their heart but they can't do anything about it so they whipped their heads downwards with a remorseful feeling lingered inside them.

"I-I'm so...rry..."

Prussia and Austria flinched and immediately returned their gaze back to the demon, still doubting themselves if they heard him right. The demon was staring back at the duo through the small spaces between the strands of his unkempt midnight hair. Something was different about the demon's gaze. Before, it was filled with malice and coldness but now it is different. It was like someone who is pleading, screaming for help with the mixture of regret and sorrow.

"I-I'm... so...rry..." His shoulders convulses as he gasped for breathe. "P-ple...ase-!"

Before the demon could end his sentence, his eyes dilated and once again gave out his loud shriek, which deafens everyone's dream, and released all of the dark magic he got, stunning the two wizards and successfully released the magic that was casted upon him.

The wizards rolled backwards with the sudden blast while the childhood friends hit their back against the furniture as some of the things fell on their heads. On that moment, the demon flew skywards then disappeared, leaving his opponents groaning on the ground.

"Darn it!" Romania shouted as he punched the ground in frustration. "I was close to knock out that demon!" He then knelt as he winced when he felt some stinging pain from his neck and his right flank.

"Where is he?" But then, when the Romanian tried to track down the demon's location, he couldn't find any signal. Doubting his senses, Romania concentrated again but the result was the same. This grimed his expression.

"Norway..." Romania's voice wobbled as he turned back to see his partner. Norway returned his gaze back to the Romanian and shook his head disappointingly.

"I can't track him down either. Probably the demon forcibly destroyed the runes." Norway said, a bit of huffing was recognized as he spoke. "But even if we were able to track him down, I think our stamina won't last long."

Romania opened his mouth to answer but shut it. Norway was right. They fought with the demon twice and also nation-hopped to catch the demon, which both activities drains a lot of their energies.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Norway and Romania raised their heads and saw Austria and Prussia trudging towards their direction, both holding their injured shoulder or arm.

"Somehow, I guess?" Romania answered and released a weak chuckle followed by a flinch when the pain stung his injured flank. Norway also sat beside the Romanian after exerting a lot of effort to lift his worn out body.

The childhood friends sighed in relief and smiled.

"You guys did great" Prussia said.

"But we lost him..." Norway answered, disappointed to himself for not able to cope up with demon's strength. Romania nodded as he also agreed with Norway's remark.

"Don't blame yourselves too much." Austria said. "But we have to report this to Germany and Canada. They should be waiting for your report."

""""

The Next Day...

All the countries, former countries, colonies, and even micro nations gathered in Germany's place to attend the urgent meeting arranged by investigation team. They weren't able to talk casually as they always did. Almost everyone just entered the room in pairs or group and just sat on their respective seats. Some were murmuring to one another but wasn't as loud as they could disturb other country's businesses while still couldn't accept the truth they learned yesterday or depending on the hours they've received the message of Germany.

The host scanned the room, to check if everyone is present except for the victims and _him_ , of course. After few seconds of scanning, he then harrumph to get their attentions to start the meeting.

All the attendees fixed themselves and turned their attention to Germany, sat straight and for the first time after years of continuous inappropriate meetings, everyone was silent and was focused. This marveled Germany for a brief seconds but appeared to be nonchalant.

He then cleared his throat and started.

"First of all, thank you very much for gathering here for this demon case meeting once again despite of your busy schedules." Germany said and glanced to Canada, who wasn't raising his head since he entered the conference room and who was sitting lifelessly between Prussia and France.

"As of all of you know, and probably almost all of you received my message that we have already identified the identity of the demon." and paused for a second. "And that demon was unexpectedly, America."

America's name echoed in Canada's ears. As much as possible, he didn't want to attend the meeting for he knew that he couldn't concentrate because of the shocking news he received yesterday and the unacceptable and painful truth he needed to accept.

"And now, we will be receiving reports from the countries who were involved in yesterday's incident. Who will go first?" Germany inquired.

Norway and Romania gave each other a look before the Norwegian raised his hand. "I will."

Germany nodded and gave the stage to Norway as he sat on his seat. The Norwegian was supported by Denmark to stand for he wasn't fully recovered yet. Norway thanked his buddy then started to report.

"Perhaps I should explain how we learned that America was the demon." Norway said. "Yesterday, we, the investigation team, had a meeting about the demon case. We shared our ideas and the clues we got through the investigation of Liechtenstein and Belgium's case. And in that meeting, we were able to narrow down the suspects."

Norway's last remark intrigued everyone, both with a paradoxical feeling of excitement and nervousness; scared if their names were in the lists of suspects.

"The suspects were I, Germany, Canada, the Nordics, Prussia, Russia, France, Latvia, Estonia, Ukraine, Belarus, Austria, Monaco, Kugelmugel, Sealand, and America." When Norway dictated the names of the suspects, countries who were called recoiled back, some gasped while some cocked his head in wonder. Even the Nordics, who are sitting beside Norway, appeared to be surprised.

"Why I was one of the suspects?" Sealand stood up and demanded for an answer.

"I want to know too how I ended to become one of the suspects." Monaco said. "Could you please explain it to us why we were the suspects?"

There, the question that everyone wanted to ask was said and now they returned their attention to Norway to listen to his answer. The Norwegian glanced to Romania, bidding for him to stand as well to explain the situation.

Romania understood what the gaze meant, he pushed himself up with the support of his arms and harrumphed. "Let me explain." He said. Everyone in the room went silent and paid their attention to Romania.

"The one who narrowed down the suspects was actually England."

"Wait, where is England, by the way?" Russia asked. "I'm sorry but I was just wondering where England is since the meeting started for he is very rare to absent any meetings." Belarus nodded her head, also had the same thought as her brother.

"I was also about to ask that too." Australia said. It wasn't only them but almost all the countries noticed the absence of England.

The investigation team exchanged looks to one another, but Germany shook his head, telling wizards to announce it afterwards. Romania and Norway nodded and returned to their report.

"About England, we will go to that topic later." Norway said.

The countries arched their eyebrows in wonder but obediently abided with Norway's remark. Romania cleared his throat and continued.

"According to England's discovery, we learned that there are certain rules when the demon will possess a certain human being, or a country in our case, that whenever the demon will enter a country's body, the iris of the vessel will change. Countries with blue eyes will turn into purple, green to color red, brown to yellow and vice versa."

"And so, England jotted down all the countries with blue and purple eyes and that's how we come up with the suspects." Norway added.

"So how did you guys learn that America was the demon then?" France inquired.

"Let me apologize first about this matter." Norway said. "Actually, we secretly casted runes to each suspects." then snapped his fingers. On that moment, mysterious runes lighted up and appeared from the suspects' body which astonished everyone in the room. Some stood up from their chairs; some almost fell while some gasped as they stared down the runes. "And I'm going to remove those runes now. It's already useless anyway." Then snapped his fingers again which was a command to undo the runes.

That moment, the light emitted from runes became dim and slowly faded away until it disappeared from the countries.

"These runes has an ability to allow the caster to know where the countries', whom I and the other wizards casted on, location and the activities he or she might doing. And that's how we learned that America was the demon." Norway explained.

"I think it was around midnight or before that we learned that America was the demon." Romania added. "We were told to check your movements and location every thirty minutes. Please don't worry. We do not know your private stuffs. We only receive some simple information like eating or sleeping, something like that." The Romanian said, trying to reassure the countries.

"Through this runes too, we can sense your energies. America emitted a strong negative energy so we rushed to confirm if he was the demon or not." Norway continued.

"Hey, if I remember it correctly, America was staying in England's hotel for a while because of his health matters, right? So that means England must have known first before you guys." Denmark said. This statement flinch the countries that were in _that_ scene. "What happened?"

The expression of the wizards grew solemn and did a faint glance towards Canada, who was already trembling as he tries to hold back his tears and sob. France was already consoling the younger and nodded to the wizards to reveal about England.

"Just like what you've said, Denmark, England was the first person to know that America was the demon." Romania said, his voice getting deeper and serious as the listeners started to have bad feeling about it. The Romanian took a deep breath before he continued.

"And he was also the first country to fight against him."

That remark stunned everyone in the room. No words came out from their mouths but can't help but to gasp and to stare blankly what was on their table. They all felt the heart of England when he NEEDED to fight against his former brother and how painful it was for him to accept the TRUTH; the contradiction of his responsibility and emotion.

The elder nations like Prussia, the Netherlands, France, and Spain, closed their eyes as they emitted a silent, heavy sighs. They were some of the few nations who totally understood the heart of England. As countries that have and had younger siblings, they wondered how they would have reacted if they were in England's position.

Some female countries like Ukraine and Seychelles were wiping their tears with their handkerchiefs, unable to control their emotion. After few moments of heavy silence, Romania continued the story.

"I and Norway arrived in the scene a bit late because of our geographical reasons, but when we finally reached America's room, England was already bitten on his neck and was close to losing his consciousness."

"I think we can ask France what had happen before we arrived." Norway said then everyone whipped their heads towards the Frenchman, surprised and at the same time wondered why France was there in the first place.

France jerked a bit with everyone's gaze struck at him at once but he stood up and started explaining. "Indeed, I was with England when he fought with America and I was there because of my personal reasons." France said. "I met England at the lobby and we discussed about the sudden sickness of America for around 20-30 minutes, I think." Then he looked pensive for a moment.

"While I was giving my presumption, suddenly the expression England changed. At first I didn't know why but after we entered America's room, that's the time I got an idea that England found out that America was the demon. There were some time when England was about to break down in despair for he wasn't unable to accept the truth but somehow, he managed to fight against America."

"Before we entered the room, by the way, England had already told me that I should get out of the room so that I could contact Germany and Canada about the news. As soon as they started their battle, I managed to slip out, thanks to England, and after around minute or two, I met up with Romania. And the moment when Romania tried to enter the room for back-up, that's the time when we heard the scream of England, being bitten by the demon."

"That was also the time I arrived at the scene then." Norway mumbled.

All the attendees were sitting on their seat in silence, speechless as they listened to the story of France. Some were covering their mouth for they couldn't stop gasping about the sudden event while some were already sobbing, their hearts soon begun to weigh heavier and heavier as they imagined the whole scene.

Canada was somehow listening to the story of France and there was something that bothered him. To clear his doubt, he raised his head for the first time in the meeting and slowly raised his hand.

"Umm, there is something I want to ask, France" Canada said softly but it was audible for the others to hear and was happy that Canada finally speak.

"Yes, _petite lapin_ " France prompted.

"Do you know the reason why England's expression suddenly turned grimed? Or is it also because he felt the negative energy just like Norway and Romania?"

France held his chin and contemplated. "Probably, because we were talking then he suddenly turned gri-!"

An epiphany pop out in his head as his eyes dilated at the same time. He then returned his gaze to Canada and snapped his fingers for a few times to remember something important. After few moments of deep contemplation, he clapped his hands at once and returned his attention to the audience.

"The book!" France exclaimed, making the listeners to arched their eyebrows for they do not know what the Frenchman is talking about.

"England was reading a book! He said that America was reading that book during his free time." That remarked snapped Canada's thoughts. "I forgot what the title was though..."

"It was all about the Native American History" Canada said which surprised the rest of the nations. France snapped his fingers.

"Yep, I think it was that book." Then he sat down.

"I and England were taking turns to look after America and both of us knew that America was reading that book. There was a time that he was reading that book for almost the whole day." Canada explained.

"Do you have any idea why America was reading that book?" Germany asked and also motioned his hand, giving the cue to Romania and Norway to take their seats too.

Canada held his chin and looked pensive as he tried to recall the reason why America was reading that book. He was pretty sure that America opened up about this topic to him. Soon, his eyes dilated with epiphany then raised his head.

"His dream"

"His what?" Germany prompted.

"America opened up to me that he has been seeing strange dream and it started a week before the World Meeting." Then Canada started to explain the whole story from the start until the end. He also mentioned about the things America opened up to him, his feelings that he was bothering about it so much.

The attendees listened to every detail of the story even if there were some who wanted to asked questions. Soon, Canada ended his explanation and sat down.

"Shell flower, huh..." Prussia mumbled and looked pensive. "So that is the only hint we got, eh?"

"Come to think of it" France spoke. "After the Romania and Norway left, I saw the white flower on the floor. Probably the demon left it before he nation-hopped."

"But wait," Austria said, still looking pensive as he held his chin. "Romania, right you said that if a demon possesses a country with blue eyes then the vessel's eyes will turn purple?"

Romania nodded. "Yes, it is"

"But the demon's eyes were still blue? What does it mean?"

Austria's remark flinch everyone in the room. The wizards looked at each other as their eyes dilated in realization.

"America is still fighting inside!" Romania exclaimed. "America is trying to reject the demon inside him that is why his eyes didn't turn purple!"

This information beamed the entire nations in the room.

"But that means we should hurry too" Norway added. "If that internal fight will continue for a long period of time, America's body will not last and may lead to self-destruction. Even if he is a country, that doesn't mean he won't take any serious damage."

"Then we should hurry!" Canada said. "Let's then gather all the information we got right now and also find the location of America as soon as possible." He then glanced to Germany.

The German nodded and stood up. "We will now begin America Rescue Operation. France and Canada will go and find the book; the wizards will concentrate to recover their magic for you are the only countries who can fight equally against that demon; Asian countries and the micronations, please back-up the wizards regarding their health conditions; I, Switzerland, Austria, the Baltic states and all the female countries will be setting up computer networks and prepare tracking devices; and for the rest of the countries, you will be nation-hopping to USA to search America after our preparation is done. As soon as you locate America's location, don't even try to fight against the demon. Reporting is the top most priority. Understand?" Germany ordered his voice full of authority. The micronations also started to get excited for it was their first time to join a big nation together with the countries they always looked up too.

On that moment, everyone stood up and replied in unison, full of dignity and determination. "UNDERSTOOD!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _"I must hurry... I need to go to that place... I need to stop her … no matter what consequence I might receive... I deserve this but she doesn't... I must hurr-"_

""""""

After Germany assigned everyone's roles, Canada suggested to make the headquarter at the countryside mansion of America, which is located in Kensington, Maryland so that it will be easier for the frontline countries to communicate and travel during the mission. Everyone agreed with the proposal. Canada showed them the picture of it as his fellow countries first gaped in awe with the beauty and the structure of the mansion and then carefully scrutinized every detail of the place. After around few minutes, they nodded and then nation-hopped to America's mansion while picturing their destination in their mind.

The mansion was a two-storey building; its walls were covered with bricks that has different shades of brown. There were 8 custom shaped windows on the second floor which was enough to welcome around 20 guests at once. On the first floor, there was a large kitchen which didn't fail to impress the Italian brothers. The living room was wide and had a large television screen standing before the four sofas which also didn't fail to lure the Italian brothers again to lounge and eventually scolded by Germany. Canada, who already visited this mansion twice and memorized almost the entire building, led them to the widest room in the mansion and made it as their temporary headquarter for America rescue operation.

It took around 40 minutes until everyone arrived at the mansion, brought all the computers inside the room, transmitters, and to settle down.

"Canada" Germany called out the busy Canadian who was studying the 'book' that he and France found before they nation-hopped. "Does America have other houses he resides in? Just like France and England, they owned three houses in their place due to some business purposes."

"Yup, America owns three too." Canada answered.

"I want to send some countries to those houses in order to check if he is or was there." Germany explained. "Probably we might attain some clues too."

Canada nodded understandably and stood up from his seat then took his cellphone as he browsed for the pictures of the other two houses in his gallery. While Canada was searching for the pictures, Germany asked Spain, Romano, Italy and Prussia to pair up and check the houses.

"Here, I found it" Canada said while approaching the group. "This house is located in New York, and this one is located in Washington I will give you the complete address of it so please wait for few moments please? " then the Candian left the group to search for papers to write on.

Romano did a heavy sigh for he was given a responsibility. As much as possible, he just wanted to remain in the mansion, watch his fellow countries rescue America and do nothing. He doesn't want to move so much for he was tired with his work but since his younger brother and Spain are willing to cooperate with this operation, he couldn't complain nor he didn't want to leave his brother with that potato bastard.

Soon, Canada came back with two pieces of memo paper between his fingers and gave to each pair. "Prussia and Italy, please go to Washington, then Spain and Romano, you guys will be heading to New York." Canada said.

"And here's your earpiece. Report it to us if ever you will find something that might help the investigation." Germany said as he handed out the earpiece.

"Yes, sir!" Italy saluted with energy. Prussia smirked with the younger's reaction and also saluted to his younger brother. "Count on us, West. The awesome Prussia never fails his mission."

"We will also do our best, right, Romano?" Spain said as he glanced his scowling partner. Romano just gave his curt nod and placed his earpiece to his left ear. "Fine, let's get moving and end this operation quickly!"

Canada then showed them the pictures while the two pairs nodded as they studied the picture. The moment when they tried to nation-hop, Romania called out.

"Guys, wait!"

"What's your problem, huh?" Romano grumbled as he saw the Romanian sprinting towards their place. Romania jerked with the sudden exclamation then scratched behind his head followed by a gestured of apology to the group, especially to Romano.

"Before you guys will go to your assigned states, I want you to wear this" he said as he showed the thing he is pertaining too.

"A crystal quartz necklace? For what?" Prussia inquired as he took the necklace from Romania and wore it.

"This crystal quartz necklace is for the detection of the demon's menacing aura. The crystal will react and turn into black which will give us the sign that the demon is in that state." Romania explained. "I will be distributing this necklace to each pair so handle them carefully. I don't have any spares left"

The first two pair heeded his words and nodded. "This is a good tool. It will also save us from wasting our time from searching" Germany said though he looked skeptic about this crystal but he also couldn't say anything about it after they witness a demon.

"Yup and we have to double our time for we do not know when America might turn mad, you know. As much as possible, we want to avoid that situation." Romania told Germany. The German nodded, totally agreeing with the other's statement.

"Well, Germany and Romania, we'll be leaving~" Italy said as he waved his hands to them. " _Ja_ " Prussia said followed by his usual smirk and disappeared with his partner. Spain also waved his hands and gave his smile while Romano gave his last glare to the potato bastard before he nation-hopped with Spain.

"By the way, there was no sign of America in this state, Maryland, so we have 49 states left to search." Romania said before he left.

"That's still long way to search for him, eh?" Germany said as pinched his nose bridge in stress.

"""""""

 _Few minutes after_

"What are you doing, Canada?" France asked when he passed by his younger brother.

"I was just searching and wondering what America was reading in this book. This book might be our key to solve this problem yet I can't find even a single clue!" Canada exclaimed and sighed frustratingly as he let his hand run through his soft blond hair.

"But you are still halfway through reading. Don't stress yourself too much. I know this situation exhausts you but this won't do anything good. It will disturb the circulation of your brain." France said, trying to reassure Canada that everything will be fine.

Canada stared back to France and sighed again. "Maybe you're right. I just need to cool my head first." Then he did several deep breathings as he closed his eyes.

 _Relax, Canada, relax. Stressing yourself won't do anything good. Think. Recall what America said. Analyze his words._

Canada contemplated as his brain started to work as he always did.

 _America mentioned about the Native American lady in his dream._

Canada then bit his lower lip. If only England was here, solving this problem and rescuing America could have been faster. This frustrated the Canadian once again. Canada then started to flip each page while France watch him pensive, wondering what he is thinking.

 _England found out that America was the demon through this book. What particular topic? Section? page? I need to find out as soon as possible._

""""""

30 minutes have passed after the first two pairs went to Washington and New York to search America in his other two houses. The female countries, Germany, Switzerland, Austria and the Baltic states have already finished setting up the computers, the wizards distributed the quartz to the rest of the countries, while the countries who will go out and search for America in different states were standing by, ready to leave anytime.

Few moments later, Latvia, one of the countries assigned to operate the main computer, flinched as he held the earpiece.

"Commander!" He called out. "We have a call from Prussia"

"Connect the line" Germany commanded. Latvia nodded and complied. Before the line connected, they heard few jamming sound until they heard the familiar voice of albino.

"Prussia reporting from Washington!" The albino remarked with his loud voice. "We found no trace of America here nor we found a clue or something that might lead us to his destination." He reported. "It seems like he is residing this house only for work purposes."

"When we opened the refrigerator, there was no single food inside. There were no clothes inside the cabinet too. All the furniture here were covered with dusts so that means America didn't visit this house for few weeks or probably months." Italy said which impressed Germany for it was his first time to hear Italy speaking something logical.

"I see... how about the crystal? Any changes?" Germany inquired.

"No changes occurred, West, which means that the demon is not in Washington." Prussia replied.

Germany and Canada glanced each other and nodded. "Thank you for your hardwork. You may return to the headquarters. Thank you for the report."

"No problem." Then their conversation ended.

"48 states to go, huh" Canada mumbled as he held his chin with his fingers.

"Commander" Lithuania called out "We have a call from Spain-Romano pair"

Germany commanded the country to connect the line as he gestured his hand to the rest of the nations to get ready.

"Spain reporting" the cheerful voice of the Spaniard was heard. "We didn't find any trace of America here except for one thing..." His voice wobbled a bit.

"What's wrong?" Germany prompted as his attention piqued.

"There is an alien here and now currently bickering with Romano." Spain said followed by some chuckles. "We tried to ask him if he knows anything about America's whereabouts but it seems like he doesn't know a thing. He shook his head and continued to give us curse words." Spain explained, sounding a bit troubled.

"Oh, that's probably Tony, a peculiar friend of America" Canada said. "He curses a lot"

"No wonder Romano will get annoyed." Germany said with a sigh. "Spain, are there any changes from your crystals?"

"Nope, not even a single scratch. Shall we return to headquarter?" The Spaniard asked.

"No problem. Ask if Tony wants to go with you or if he wants to stay before you will come back."

"Roger" then the call ended.

"In the end, we will search for America, huh" Switzerland commented as he approached Germany from behind. "They are all ready, orders please?" And he crossed his arms against his chest. The German nodded his head and faced the countries, which were giving their resolute look, smirk and waiting for his command.

"Crystals were already distributed to each pair." Austria reported. "And also, their assigned states too."

"All the earpieces are connected to the headquarters." Estonia said as he turned his office chair to face them. Germany nodded and cleared his throat.

"As you all have heard, there was no sight of America from Washington and New York, and if we include this state, Maryland, we have 47 states left to search. As soon as you reach your assigned state, please report to the headquarters immediately. It is also the same if ever your crystal will change its color."

"As much as possible, do not confront America if ever you will find him, understand?" Romania reminded. "We do not know what his goal is for now."

"And we can't assure if America's consciousness still lives within him. In a worst-case scenario, he might already have turned into a demon so please, contact us immediately." Norway added.

Canada bit his lips as he listened to the reminders. It is hard to believe, no, he doesn't want to believe that his brother already has turned into a demon. He knows that America won't give up easily. He's a strong country and a stubborn one. Who knows, he might be giving a hard time to the demon who is trying to get rid of his consciousness. Internally, Canada prayed for his brother's safety and wished that they could find him as soon as possible.

The countries gulped after they heeded the wizards ' advice. It would be their first time in their country lives to encounter a demon. Maybe not all of them though.

"Remember that we will be doing nation-hopping in the country that is not ours. It will cost great amount of your energies just teleporting to other places. Be wise with your decisions, understand?" Germany added another reminder.

The countries straightened their posture and saluted. "Understood!" They shouted in unison and soon after, pair by pair, they started to nation-hop to their assigned states. Countries who will remain in the headquarters gave their salutes to the nations until the last pair left the main office.

The micronations who witnessed the entire scene experienced goosebumps while giving their salute, amazed and marveled by their senior countries' determination. Some of them like Sealand and Ladonia couldn't stop gaping with a great awe.

"So cool~" Seborga mumbled as he slowly put his hand down to his side, his eyes still wide open. The rest nodded their heads with total agreement. Japan and Taiwan, who saw their reactions from behind, chuckled silently for they were cute.

"That's how the countries work!" South Korea said as he ruffled Sealand and Ladonia's hair. "Study and learn from us and maybe someday you will become a cool country like me!" South Korea exclaimed as he said his so called cool line to his juniors as he points his thumb to his chest while wearing his smug grin.

The two micronations' eyes sparkled in determination and grinned. "We will so just wait for it!" Sealand and Ladonia answered in unison.

South Korea smirked. "Let's go and buy some snacks for the countries! I'm pretty sure they will come back with an empty stomach!" The elder nation said as he pumped his fist in the air. The micronations, who were excited, also did the same thing and followed after South Korea outside.

"Woah, South Korea said something good today, _aru_. What happened to him?" China inquired as his action stopped when he heard what South Korea said few moments ago.

"I dunno. Probably he ate something weird?" Hongkong, who was working with China, said with his usual unique accent. "Or probably he hit his head somewhere."

""""""

Few minutes have past after the soldiers left the headquarters. The remaining countries and micronations decided to decipher the only clue they have which might help them to save America, the book and the dream.

Spain and Romano arrived first. As expected, Romano came back with a bad mood which was obvious just by looking at his dark expression. Both of them were guided by the South Korea, Sealand, and Ladonia to the resting area.

Germany, Austria, and Hungary became worried about Italy and Prussia late return but the pair came back right after the previous pair left the room. Prussia and Italy apologized for their late return for they were recharging their energy before they nation-hop back to the headquarters. Hungary and Hutt River then guided them to the resting room.

"Guys?" Canada said, trying to get their attention. "Do you remember the details of the dream I shared in the meeting?"

"Of course we do" Austria replied while distributing the teas to the countries. "Did you find out something?"

Canada nodded. "I think this is the lady whom America was talking about." His remark piqued everyone's' attention which led them to gather around Canada and surround him in circle except the the Baltic States who were assigned to receive reports from the countries.

"Who is that lady?" Seychelles asked.

"Sarah Winnemuca, one of the famous Indian women in American history." Canada answered.

"Why do you think that she is the one who appeared in America's dream?" Belarus asked.

"It's only my hypothesis though. Her name, Sarah Winnemuca, means shell flower." When Canada mentioned its meaning, everyone flinched. "And as all of us know that the demon purposely leaves a white shell flower before he disappears. See the connections and my thoughts?"

"That means, the demon is this lady?" Czech inquired, a bit shock by the hidden truth. "But why she turned into a demon? And why she wants to kill America?"

"I guess because of their history?" Switzerland presumed. "Even the Europeans know a gist of the relationship between the Whites and the Native Americans' relationship in the past."

"I also thought of the same thing." Canada said. " But I'm not sure why and how she became a demon, but, oh, to remind you guys, this is only my presumption"

"No, I think you are right, Canada" Romania said after he took the last sip of his tea. "Maybe the source of the negative force of Sarah is hatred, her deep hatred towards America. She was devoured by her hatred and turned into a demon."

Romania's explanation made everyone silent and feels sorry for Sarah. How they wish they were there for her that time but they can't do anything. They can't change the history and also during that era. It was full of wars and the competitions between countries were intense. No wonder no one was able to stop their dispute.

"The next question is where America is? Why he is not coming to us?" Norway said. This got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean _aru_?" China arched his eyebrow and inquired. Norway glanced to the Chinese man and leaned his body against the desk beside him.

"Most probably America knew that he was possessed by the demon before we or England found out. That means, he could have consulted England, Romania, or I secretly and let us remove the demon inside him, but he didn't. Why?" Norway inquired to himself and everyone.

"Or he could just fly to our location to remove the demon inside him while he could still take control over the demon, right?"

"You have a point..." Canada mumbled as he held his chin with his fingers. "He must have reasons why he did that."

"If we trace back all our presumption, maybe America- _kun_ is trying to go to a certain destination?" Japan surmised. "If we observe it carefully, America- _kun_ wasn't in our places but he is here, right here in the United States of America. And it's almost an hour our fellow countries went out to each state to look for him. America- _kun_ maybe seem to be a childish nation but he isn't. Just like what Norway- _san_ said, America _-kun_ could have approach one of the wizards to remove the demon inside him while he could take control over his body but he didn't. Why do you think so?" The Japanese asked, trying to let someone guess his thought and making everyone to look pensive.

"You want to say that he is heading somewhere, eh, Japan?" Vietnam answered after few moments of contemplation. This statement flinched everyone in the room.

Japan nodded slowly. "Yes, though this is only my theory." He said with his usual laid-back manner.

"No, Japan, I think you're right." Germany said and sat in front of the nearest working stations. "We need to check the history of Sarah as soon as possible. Maybe we can get our next clue."

The countries look one another then nodded. They knew what they should do next which is also to gather more information about Sarah and other related sources they may get. Some started to work in the remaining working stations while some brought out their laptops and worked with pairs.

"COMMANDER!" The sudden exclaim of Lithuania surprised everyone in the room as they lifted up their heads to see what was going on. "Finland-Sweden pair has confirmed that the demon resides in their area!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone stood as they jerked and some toppled their chair on the floor.

"According to their report, their crystal turned black as soon as they stepped in the Bear River." Lithuania reported simultaneously his co-workers, Latvia and Estonia, swiftly searched the location of the Bear River.

"Where is their assigned, state?" Germany inquired.

"Idaho, sir" then the pictures and the information about the Bear River pop out in the largest monitor screen that was enough for everyone to study the information.

"Currently, Finland and Sweden are searching for America's location." Lithuania added.

"Remind them not to do anything careless." Germany commanded to Lithuania. "And Estonia, Latvia, please spread this information quickly and let them help the Finland-Sweden pair to search for America's location immediately."

Latvia and Estonia nodded then turned back to their working stations as they swiftly started to do their work. On the other hand, Switzerland and Austria immediately searched the history behind the Bear River which eventually made their eyes dilate and did a silent gasp.

"Guys, take a look at this information though I'm not sure, why America is there." Switzerland said as he pressed an enter key to let the information appear to the main monitor.

The countries moved their eyes from side to side, reading the information and scrutinized each paper they saw in the article.

"It is somehow related but it's different..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Finland and Sweden trotted until they reached the open area where they saw two big boards and one tall monument that stands few meters away from the boards. The duo stopped and took some breath and rested while reading epigraph of the monument.

"The Battle of a Bear River?" Finland mumbled between his panting then read the information until the end which made him and his partner to widen their eyes. "Almost 300 Native Americans were killed?! That's insane..."

"But why America will be here?" Sweden inquired but only got a shrug and wondering look from Finland. Both countries then also decided to take a look at the two boards being displayed behind the monument, thinking that they must at least know a gist of information about this place.

"It seems like this is the worst Native American massacre in the West, huh" Finland muttered in a sad tone. "I think we should hurry to find America, I started to have a bad feeling about this." He said as his face turning pale. Sweden nodded and both of them decided to head and search America around the Bear River itself, hoping that they could find him there.

While sprinting towards the Bear River, Finland unconsciously gaze towards the crystal that Sweden dangles around his neck. His eyes dilated when he saw how dark it became as if even a single white wasn't visible.

Sweden noticed his partner's gaze and downcast towards the necklace and he himself too, was surprised. The two looked at each other in dismay and wondered how powerful that demon might be.

"Are you serious?! The crystal turned black on instant!" They heard someone exclaimed behind their back.

"Yes, he should be somewhere around this area"

The two countries looked back and saw Egypt and Turkey, talking just few meters away from them. It took few moments after before the other two countries to noticed their presence.

"Oh, Finland, Sweden!" Turkey greeted as he and Egypt approached the duo. "It seems like you two are still searching for America, hmm?"

Sweden nodded and Finland replied. "Yes, we were about to head towards the Bear River. Wanna come with us?" He invited. The two countries agreed and so the four nations jogged towards the river.

""""""

America was huffing and puffing as he was barely supporting his frail body while leaning his back against the sturdy trunk of the tree. He was sweating a lot while smudges of blood were still visible at the corner of his lips and the collar of his gray sweater. Two large holes were torn opened, leaving evidence where his black demonic wings came out.

As the American tried to resume his action, suddenly a great piercing pain was felt through his head which was enough to make the country to cringe and groan and clutches his head with his hand. Unable to move further, finally his exhausted legs gave in and the country slid slowly down on the ground.

"Darn it..." He muttered under his breath as flashes of memories popped inside his head. He remembered the first bite he took from Liechtenstein, next Belgium, and his fight between England and also suck his blood, and the close battle between Norway and Romania. He remembered every single detail he committed. Another round of throbbing headache came, flashing the scenes of fear, the scream, and plead of his victims.

"Please stop!" America exclaimed to himself, shouting towards his memory as he covered his eyes and forehead. _If I could realize that I was the demon sooner, probably no one wouldn't have suffered, but now... it's too late..._ he thought then bit his lower lip in regret and frustration.

 _No, this wouldn't have happened if I was able to persuade my people to stop that meaningless war that time, ha! How foolish am I._ That very moment, he felt a throbbing pain from his chest and head which made him to cringe again. He could feel his chest getting hot as he started to breathe faster, gasping for air.

He winced as he observed his feet. It was full of scars and slits. Some of them were still bleeding for he escaped from the hotel bare feet and walked for several kilometers in the middle of the forest and rocky roads. He couldn't feel any strength welling up inside him for he didn't eat anything for almost the whole day, not even a single drink of water too.

 _Darn it,_ he cursed under his breath again, when he felt the familiar ominous feeling surging inside him. _D-on't come o-out,_ _S-Sarah_. America stuttered in agony, trying to suppress the devilish aura that was trying to dominate his consciousness.

 _Hahahaha,_ he heard woman's chuckle from his mind. _How beautiful to see you suffering and reflecting your past actions. How was it? How did you feel when you realized and remembered what you did to your fellow countries? Was it fun? Wasn't it thrilling?_ She asked with great enthusiasm. _But your pain right now is incomparable for what you've done to us!_ Her voice suddenly turned harsh and loud. _Remember this place? There's a Bear River nearby and that is the place where you murdered our fellow men!_

America winced as her scream vibrated throughout his head, giving him a piercing headache.

"Of course, I remember what happened in the Bear River" America somehow managed to reply. "Who would forget about this bloody day?" America recalled the war memories between the Native Americans and Whites in the past, even if he wasn't belonging to the front line. As a country, those horrifying scenes flashes in his mind, making his heart heavy and feel nauseated.

Until now, he still regrets that he wasn't able to convince his boss during that time that massacre will not be the right choice to end the war between the Natives and the Whites but all his efforts was futile. He could still remember the cacophony of screams and moans of women and children and the screeches of both armies inside his head. It was the worst longest night he has experienced.

 _""""""""""_

 _America only witnessed the after scenes of the Pyramid Lake War. The clear azure river was dyed with crimson red; the majority of the corpse were from the Natives while few from his side; and the saw the American flag waving in a manner that plays their requiem by the silent zephyr. For America, it was like the send off ceremony of all the deaths of his people._

 _The most heartbreaking part was when he saw one of the soldiers of White and Native laying down dead side by side, probably they killed each other based on their position. America saw necklaces that dangles around their necks, revealing the picture of their own family. America did a sharp gasp and gritted his teeth. His hands turned into tight fists, trying to suppress his mix emotion of remorse, sadness, frustration, and disappointment._

 _"Why do they need to fight?" America's voice trembled as he slowly knelt down between the two dead soldiers. "What is the meaning of this war? Is it necessary? They are both my people and yet I could only just kneel in front of them and watch them dead? Is this the right decision that my people decided to make this country big and powerful?" America faltered as he grasped his head in agony._

 _"Did England also encountered like this in order to become the Great Empire of the world? Do all countries need to experience this pain?" He inquired to himself then took a deep breath. "Ha, I can't understand anymore...but this is the road I chose to take..." He then glanced toward the two dead soldiers before him. He then grasped their hands each with his and gave a short prayer before he left to cope up with his troop._

""""""""""

America was gripping his chest area, making wrinkles between his fingers. He took a deep breath as soon as he felt that the pain is slowly fading away. He then pushed himself and place his back against the trunk then gasped for air.

 _I need to go to 'that' place. I can't just stay here._ America said to himself in his thoughts. That very moment he tries to stand up, heavy coughs struck his lungs causing him to halt his action. America automatically placed his hand before his mouth followed by a warm sensation was felt on his palm and inside his mouth.

When he took his hand off from his mouth, a crimson substance trickled down from the corner of his lips and witnessed his blood splattered on his palm, making the country to grim. This gave him an idea that he is slowly deteriorating inside and it already reached on the stage where his internal organs are getting affected.

 _Dying slowly, eh? It's a perfect death for you, don't you think, America?_ The woman inside the country jeered. America just ignored her remark as he resumed standing from the ground.

 _I hope I have enough energy to state-hopping to that place._ America wondered, skeptic about his condition. _Even if I might successfully reach that place, I can't assure to myself that I will not lose my consciousness before I reach that place and worse, maybe I might turn into a demon again and I don't want that to happen._ America contemplated while trudging forward, flitting his hand on the trunks he passes by to prevent him from falling.

After few minutes of deep decision-making, America decided to state-hop and took the risk whether he will remain conscious or unconscious. Anyway, in the end, he needed to go to 'that' place no matter what so the country thought that it is better to go as soon as possible before everything will get worse.

The country stopped trudging and took a deep breath, concentrated as he visualized the state he is about to jump but all of sudden; he jotted his eyes open when he realized something that he didn't expect. Doubting his senses, he closed his eyes again and concentrated to check if he felt them right.

"No way..." He mumbled as his face turned pale. "Why...are they here?" America then realized that his fellow nations are throughout his country. He wasn't able to feel them a while ago for he was too rapt with his thoughts and his senses were dull due to the side effects of the demon.

 _They're here~ Why aren't you happy, America?_ The woman drawled. _Are you scared that you might hurt them again? How coward of you._ Then she laughed mockingly _._

"Sarah, please be quiet for now, okay?" America interrupted as he tries to control his temper.

"Are they idiot? They should not come to this plac-" his heavy coughs struck his lungs again, making the big nation to cringe in pain as he covered his mouth with his hand and supported himself with the other.

"America!"

America jolted when he heard someone exclaimed his name from behind his back. When he slowly glanced back with heavy breathing, his eyes dilated in surprise when he saw Finland, Sweden, Turkey and Egypt were standing just few meters away from him, wearing a wary yet concern look on their faces.

"America! Where are you going with that health conditions?" Turkey exclaimed. "You're barely standing up!" His words surprised his teammates. Egypt was trying to pull his partner beside him while the other pair's faces were pale for they shouldn't be revealing themselves to America but Turkey pop out from his hiding place for he wasn't able to stand watching America suffering.

"Tur...key..." America mumbled between his breathing and turned around his worn out body towards the group, his vision started to appear blurry, making him unbalance then abruptly leaned his back against the nearest trunk.

The group couldn't believe what they are witnessing right now. That almighty, hyper, and bright country was now in a horrible situation and appearance. As they scrutinized the American, his golden hair was now in mess as his front hair covers half of his smeared face, casting shadow on it; his sweater was full of spots and stains of blood and mud while his arms and bare feet were covered with slits and wounds.

Finland, who also couldn't hold his concern towards the younger, stepped forward and exclaimed. "America, come with us! We will help you to remove that devil inside you! No one hates for what you did to Liechtenstein, Belgium, and England. Everybody is worried about you." He expressed his feelings even if he could here warning voices through his earpiece but ignored it.

America panted few more times before he could calm his breathing even a bit then lifted up his head while his bangs covers half of his face. He then gave his weak smirk then smiled, recoiling the other group in surprise.

"F-Finland" America spoke. "I appreciate your invite b-but I c-can't"

"Why?" Finland prompted as he swung his hand. "Do you still bother for what you did?"

"It will be a lie... If I will say no, but-" America replied. "I just... can't" he said as he averted his eyes from them.

"What the hell are you saying, America! If you will continue to run away from us, your body will not hold and you will really turn into a real demon!" Turkey burst out.

Turkey's words flinched the American, making him to bit his lower lip. _I know Turkey, I know._ America thought as he closed his eyes in agony. _But how can I even-_ that moment, he felt a demonic bloodlust rushed throughout his body which caused him to cough so hard and force his knees on ground.

"AMERICA!" The countries were stunned with the sudden action of the other so they rush themselves for aid.

"DON'T COME!" America shouted which immediately halted the countries. He then raised his head while panting vigorously. He barely control the demon inside him who is attempting to take over his body. The group recoiled when they witnessed America's hair slowly turning into night black then saw the deep torment through America's eyes which also made them wonder how long America was fighting against the demon inside him.

"Please... don't come"

 _Please release me_

"The demon I-is trying to k-kill you guys"

 _From this curse... It's almost reaching my limit_

"So please..."

 _So please_

"Leave me alone"

 _Help me_

America then gave his weak smile before he disappeared right in front of his fellow countries.

Finland, Sweden, Turkey, and Egypt were stunned. They weren't able to react immediately when they read the intent look of America. They were all sure that through his gaze America was pleading and shouting for help but it was too late. America state-hopped before they could even try to help him. This feeling of defeat to stop and help America made Turkey to punch the nearby trunk and released a shout of frustration with his Native language while the rest of the country downcasts their gaze in defeat.

"Commander, America state-hopped again" Egypt reported behalf of his team. "We apologize for disobeying your orders"

""""""

 _Headquarter_

Germany sighed and shook his head while slowly putting his hand down. The countries around him dilated their eyes in a brief moment and gazed down, saddened by the news they received.

"They lost him" Germany said. "And they also said that America was in a horrible condition. It's only a matter of time before he will be taken over by the demon"

This statement made everyone to raise their heads with gasps. Some countries like France sighed stressfully while letting his hand ran through his yellow hair. China and Hongkong released _'tch'_ between their lips while some young countries like Wy and Taiwan were about to cry.

Few moments later, they heard the opening of the door behind their backs. When they turned their head towards that direction, they saw the first two pairs together with the countries and micronations entering the room.

"We are finally charged~" Spain said gleefully.

"We are ready to help again, West- what the hell happened?" Prussia asked after he noticed the gloomy atmosphere.

"Finland-Sweden pair and Turkey-Egypt pair saw America in Idaho" Germany said, making the late comers gasp in surprise.

"Then why-"

"But they lost him. America state-hopped again. According to their report, it seems like he is in a worse condition" this statement gave a heavy rock of disappointment to them. "Finland, Sweden, Egypt, and Turkey is coming. Right now, all we can do is to wait for the other pairs to find out the whereabouts of America."

Prussia and Spain nodded understandingly. "But also, nation-hopping is really tiring, you know. It consumes a lot of our energies." Prussia said. "I and Italy rested for a while before we came back because-" Prussia paused a moment, his eyes dilated but no one was able to notice it. He then immediately covered it up with his usual smirk and continued. "Well, because Italy became thirsty so yeah."

"I and Romano also felt the same" Spain added. "America is a big country so unlike nation-hoping in Europe, it cost double of our energies."

"And if America is using his energy in a careless way, especially with his ragged situation right now, then his condition must be worst" France postulated. A moment later, they heard a loud thump from the open space behind them followed by few groans and complains.

"We're finally here" Turkey said between his breathes. The two pairs came back from Idaho and when they reached the H.Q. the pairs bumped to one another, clashing their bodies and ended up falling on the ground.

"Are you alright, guys?" Italy rushed for help followed by the Asian countries behind him. They helped them stand up and dusted their clothes. As soon as the pairs saw Germany and Canada, Finland stood up straight and rushed towards their place.

"We are really sorry, Canada, Germany, and everyone!" Finland exclaimed, jolting the rest of the nations. "We break the rules and showed up before America!"

"But we also couldn't stand watching him!" Turkey interjected. "We were following after him as soon as we spotted him. We also reported to you guys, right?" He asked as he whipped his head towards Lithuania, who received the contact of Turkey few minutes ago. Lithuania nodded in reply.

"You guys should have waited for us" Romania said. "We were about to go but then you suddenly surprised America"

"Well, we had no choice because he was also about to state-hop that time" Turkey answered. "But if you will see his situation, I bet you will also take the same action as I did."

"So, tell us about America's situation. We need them right away" Canada said. Finland and the rest of his group told everything; about America and some stuffs they noticed. It only took around 10 minutes to discuss everything.

"I think some other pairs are about to find out America's location soon" Austria said. "So, I think Romania and Norway, you two better to stay alert so that we will not miss America's location again."

The two wizards nodded. "I suggest that we will request whoever will find America's location will picture their current area so that we can jump straight to that place." Romania said.

"Though it is also risky for America is already aware that almost everyone in his country, he will immediately notice our presence." Norway reminded. "In other words, it's a battle between time and speed." He said as he looked at his magic partner. Romania understood what Norway meant and nodded back that he agrees with him.

"We're counting on you guys" Germany said. That moment, Estonia abruptly stood up from his office chair and faced everyone in the conference room. "Announcement! Announcement!" He exclaimed, gaining everyone's complete attention. "Denmark-Iceland pair has witnessed America in the state of Nevada."

"Connect the line!" Germany ordered. Swiftly, Estonia abided his command; without taking more than 5 seconds, the countries were able to hear the Scandinavians' voices.

 _"Denmark, here"_ the Danish man whispered.

"Tell us your situation right now" The German said.

 _"For now, we do not know where he is going but I think he is heading towards the 'Humboldt Sink'"_ Denmark reported while they could hear some breathing behind the voices.

 _"The blackening of the crystal was insane"_ next, they heard the voice of Iceland. _"I can't stop wondering when this crystal will crack. As soon as America entered this state, the crystal turned black and until now, it's trembling."_

"Trembling?" Romania prompted. "What do you mean by 'trembling'?"

 _"Literally trembling, Romania"_ Iceland replied. Romania glanced towards his partner which Norway also did the same.

"This is bad..." Romania mumbled as he bit the tip of his thumb.

"What do you mean?" Switzerland asked.

"The demon has already reached the final stage of breaking the consciousness of America. If America gave in, then we will not meet the same America again." This statement made everyone stunned; their eyes dilated and no words came escaped from their mouths.

Norway, who was still in his composure took the microphone from Germany and stepped beside Estonia.

"Den," he said "picture the current place you are in. I and Romania will jump straight to your location and capture America. We can't waste out time here"

 _"Roger, buddy"_ Denmark said cheerfully yet in a silent manner.

That very moment, everyone in the room heard a clear 'ting' as a big picture of certain scenery popped out in the main screen.

 _"Did you guys receive the picture?_ " Denmark's voice was heard again. Norway replied while he and Romania gave their quick look of the picture. "Den, we're going to that place right now."

"We're going" Romania said. "Wish us good luck" then he and Norway disappeared from the room.

""""""

The countries immediately state-hopped to Nevada after they received information that America is in Humboldt Sink. The pairs swiftly searched its location and state-hopped after they scrutinized the picture they saw on the internet.

 _Russia-Moldova pair_

The duo was trudging up the rocky slope, their sweat trickled down to their faces as they huff whenever they will step forward for their clothes were thick and heavy, which makes their body temperature warmer than everybody else.

"Russia" Moldova called his partner in an exhausted manner, who was few steps behind the Russian. "I'm tired~" he complained.

Russia looked back at the young country and smiled. "Well, Moldova, we are tired. I should have brought water bottle with us." Russia said while wiping his sweat with his sleeves. "Anyway, Moldova, we're almost at the top. Do your best to-" suddenly he heard a clear thump from behind so he whipped his head and saw Moldova on the ground as he let his knees touch on the rough surface.

The young country then also placed both of his palms on the ground. "I'm tired, Russia, tired. I'm hungry, I'm thirsty" her words grew deeper and creepier.

 _Uh, oh,_ Russia grimmed. _That mode again_. His smile turned into uneasy one and immediately he rummaged for something in his pockets.

"I want sweets, Russia, sweets~" Moldova drawled as she lifted her head and drools. Russia almost squeaked when he saw that Moldova's eyes were in spiral. He knew that when Moldova is in 'this mode' he needs to give something or else Moldova won't calm down.

Fortunately for Russia, he remembered that he had two lollipops in his chest pocket. Immediately, he approached the hallucinated partner and handed the lollipop.

"Calm down with this, okay?" Russia said then he lifted Moldova and placed him on his shoulders, like the father always does to his child. Moldova was surprised then also happy when he realized that he's holding a lollipop. Smile was formed on his face and chuckled.

"Thanks, Russia" Moldova said happily and started to lick the sweet. Russia just gave his smile but he will make it sure to report this to Romania and request him to train his younger brother to resist his addiction towards sweets. Eating a lot of sweets everyday is not good for this tiny body.

Soon, the pair reached the top though the scenery didn't differ that much. Russia placed Moldova on the ground and let him walk by his own feet this time.

"So, do you have any idea where is America?" Moldova asked while he looked up to his tall partner. Russia frowned and placed his finger below his mouth then contemplated.

"I'm not sure. How about we will check the crystal? Maybe it will help" Russia suggested as he returned his gaze to Moldova.

The young country nodded then pulled the string that hangs the crystal. When he pulled it out, both of them were stunned when they saw how dark and black the crystal became; not only that but also it was trembling vigorously.

"Wh-what is this ominous energy?" Russia unconsciously stammered. "He must be around here-" that exact moment, a great gust of wind pass by the duo followed by large crashes of something and groans. The two were sure that they saw somebody, not just only one but more flew before their eyes.

Curious, stunned, and dazed, Russia and Moldova tried to check what was going on but after a brief moment, their body automatically froze like someone has casted magic over them as they could feel a deadly bloodlust approaching from behind.

Both of them gulped. Russia glanced to his young partner and saw Moldova was about to cry. He could see that tears were already fall from the young man's eyes, making Russia to feel that he needs to protect him at any cost.

Forcing himself to move, swiftly Russia heaved Moldova while wrapping his long arm around Moldova's waist and pulled him inside then dock as they hid themselves behind the bushes. Moldova was about to burst out crying but immediately, Russia placed his hand before the young nation's mouth and mimed him to keep quiet. Moldova nodded then slowly Russia let his hands go off from the other and gave his reassuring smile.

Few moments later, both of them flinched when they heard some footstep passing by them. The same menacing aura they felt earlier was now even greater, enough to let those two to hold their breath. Also at the same time, they could hear familiar voices from the other side.

"Norway, are you alright?"

"Yeah, somehow. Den, Ice? "

"Yeah, we're fine buddy"

"I just hit my shoulder hard"

Russia and Moldova exchanged surprise looks to each other. They recognized their voices. It was Denmark, Iceland, Norway, and Romania.

 _So they came here to fight against America._ Russia thought and slowly he lifted his head to peak their situation. His partner did the same thing which eventually made the duo to grim and shiver.

"R-Russia, is that really A-America...?" Moldova did his best not to cry but through his voice Russia could tell that Moldova was totally frightened.

"I-I don't know" Russia replied and gritted his teeth. _What the hell are you doing, America? Taking time dealing with that demon? I know you are not a weak a country who isn't easily taken down by that demon._

Moldova, who couldn't stand watching what was going on, he dug himself close to Russia and hid his face as he shut his eyes close and placed his both hands to cover his ears. Russia was first taken aback by the younger's action, but he let him be and embraced Moldova close to his body.

Through the small spaces between the bushes, Russia was able to observe the heavy situation right now. It seems like the countries are discussing something while they do not avert their eyes from the demon.

America's golden hair was completely dyed with night black, his beautiful azure eyes turned into cold navy one, almost devoid with any emotions, his skin became paler, two horns jotted out from his head, and large overwhelming demonic wings were attached on his back.

Despite his powerful-looking appearance, it seems like the demon was struggling. He then placed his both hands on his face and groaned, bemusing his opponents.

"Please..." The countries flinched, the voice sounded weak. The demon slowly lifted his head as he removed one hand from his face while covering it with the other. The countries recoiled when they saw the agony and misery through America's gaze.

"Please... l-leave me alone... I don't want to hurt y-you guys" he said desperately between his heavy breathing. His body was surrounded by dark indigo aura that was mixed with lava red, giving an automatic response to his opponents that he is dangerous.

America's eyes dilated when slowly his arms were raising from its lower position then his fists were struggling to open, trying to attack the countries. America was struggling to deny his actions but no matter what attempts he tried, nothing works. His body won't listen to him.

"Guys! Get out from here. This body isn't mine anymore! I'm going to hurt you!" America shouted painfully followed by several coughs as he didn't notice that blood trickled out from the corners of his lips.

"America!" Romania shouted. "We will not leave you alone! We will get rid of that demon!" America wasn't pleased by his remark and winced.

"How many times do I need to tell you guys that you can't remove the demon from my body?! America shouted back, jolting the other. "It's impossible so please, go back to your houses. I can't-" his statement was interrupted when suddenly he felt a throbbing pain from his chest, causing him to scream in pain which was enough for the great country to kneel down.

"AMERICA!" The countries called out. Even Russia was surprised and he was also about to get out from his hiding place.

"DON'T COME!" America yelled at them before they could even come to aid him. He then wearily stood up from the ground while grabbing his left chest in pain. Dark eye bags were visible under his eyelids, unbelievable amount of sweat was flowing down to smeared face, his clothes were already covered and drenched with his blood stains, sweat, mud and dusts.

Romania, Norway, Denmark and Iceland didn't know what to do. They couldn't even speak to America for they didn't know how they should approach him. America was seemed to like desperately asking him to leave but also at the same time pleading for help through his almost devoid eyes.

Unexpectedly, after America gritted his teeth, he turned his back against them and flew to the opposite direction then his appearance disappeared as the shadows of the forest engulfed him.

"We must chase after him. We can't have this chance next time!" Romania shouted then the group ran after America.

"Moldova?" Russia tapped the pate of the scared younger. "We will be changing location, can you run?" Moldova lifted his head with sniffs and wondered but nodded. Russia gave him his smile then when the pair was about to follow after the group, Moldova pulled Russia's hand to stop.

"Moldova?" Russia prompted as he glanced toward his young partner.

"I found this" he said and showed it to the Russian. The other dilated his eyes and took it.

"This eyeglass belongs to-"

"""""

 _The Headquarters_

"Should we let the other countries to state-hop to Humboldt Sink?" France asked as he glanced to Germany and Canada who were standing side-by-side.

"I think we better not?" Germany suggested. "I think it will just get on Norway and Romania's way. Denmark and Iceland are there too so I think it's fine"

"According to the latest update from Iceland, America is going rampage so I think it is best for the other countries not to intervene their fight. We do not want to add casualties." Canada added. Some countries like Finland and Sweden were tremendously worried about their fellow Scandinavian nations but they should follow the orders for better results and everyone's safety. All they could do was to pray and believe in their strengths.

"Should we ask the Baltic States to let the rest of the countries to return here in headquarters?" Switzerland inquired.

"Please do" Germany replied with a nod then the Swiss man complied with his words and trotted towards the trio.

"I think we better prepare some water, towels, and some light food for the returning countries." Hungary said while she faced the female countries and micronations. "Let's get ready guys" They all nodded then started to their assigned jobs.

"Guys, I was able to find their location!" Austria exclaimed gaining everyone's attention. He was assigned to detect the exact location of the demon and the countries fighting against him through the use of the satellite.

The countries immediately gathered in front of the big main monitor and gasped. They blinked their eyes and doubted if they are really facing the reality. _Is this really America?_ They all asked in their thoughts. Countries who came back at this moment were curious what was happening around the main monitor for no one noticed their presence but after they learned what they were witnessing, they were stunned frozen.

Ame...ri...ca...

""""""

 _Back to the Wizard team_

The ominous cloud didn't fail America's expectation. The place started to have drizzle as cold wind passes by him. He trudged up to the cliff where he saw the complete view of Humboldt Sink that was few kilometers away from his current position.

He gazed that sink with agony while holding his throbbing chest. _Damn it..._ America muttered under his breath. _I wasn't able to make it on time._ And gritted his teeth in frustration and misery. _I can't walk anymore and my consciousness is fading..._

He then heard couple of running footsteps heading toward his direction. Wearily, he returned his back to that dim forest and weakly smiled. "Those guys, they are stubborn eh?" And chuckled. "I told them to go back many times but still they came here to save me..."

America thought and coughed several times as he covered his mouth with his frail hand. When he retracted his hand, he sadly looked down to his crimson stained palm; blood trickling down between his fingers and then dropped on the ground without a sound.

 _So, this is it...I wasn't able to fulfill her wish..._ America said in his thoughts. _I'm sorry, Sarah and-_

That moment, Denmark and Iceland appeared in front of him while breathing hard then stopped just few meters away from the American. They were wearing pale expression and despite with their tired and wounded appearance, all they care was America's safety for the young man was standing in the position where he could easily fall with just one misstep.

America showed his skeptic smile as he cocked his head, letting his bangs to cover his left eye. _Sorry, guys_

The duo was taken aback with America's cryptic smile but didn't let themselves falter. "America!" Denmark shouted. "What the hell are you doing there? Don't you even dare move, I will be going to take your hand right away." Then the Danish man warily stepped forward towards America.

"It's useless, Denmark" America mumbled weakly.

"What?" Denmark halted his step, dazed. It was also the same with Iceland and exchanged looks with the older.

"I am already done. I can't be saved" then coughed as it struck his fragile lungs "Seventy-five percent of my organs are damaged already. It's only a miracle that I can still stand here right now. My vision is getting worst. I barely recognize who is who" weakness, exhaustion and torment was visible in his voice.

That big country that was used to be strong, proud and big was now in this miserable state, weak and even dictated that he is going to die. These statements frustrated the Danish man.

"Are you kidding me, America?!" Denmark exclaimed as he swung his arm outward. "You know and we all know that you are strong. Why are you giving up to live? Because of that demon? You said you won't die and will never be beaten even I your enemy might be a beast or demon because you are our hero, right?"

America's eyes dilated for a bit moment and averted his eyes from Denmark. "Haha" America chuckled weakly, making the duo to be more confuse. "Yes, I said that"

"But why-"

"But I wasn't able to become one to 'her' and 'her family'. I failed to become the true hero, Denmark. Because of that, karma came back to me so I deserved 'this', I deserve to die"

"What-" Iceland and Denmark's eyes dilated, stunned with the most unexpected remark that America would give.

"What the hell are you talking about, America?" Denmark's voice wobbled, his serious concern towards the younger got deeper. "Do you have idea what are you saying? Are you serious with this?" Denmark's uneasiness became stronger which made him to break into cold sweat.

"America, what about Canada, England, the rest of the countries who relies on you, and your beloved people?" Iceland inquired while opening his arms, scared and nervous at the same time. "What will happen to them when you disappeared? Do you think it is alright to disappear just like that?"

Iceland's query made America's eyes widened for a brief moment as flashes of his memories he treasured popped out in his head; melancholy rushed over his body but he appeared to be nonchalant.

"The new... United States of America will appear few days after... so please rely on him, okay? I-I think he will b-be a better hero than me" he stammered as his voice wobbled, letting both of the concern countries to notice that he is barely sustaining his consciousness.

"B-Besides, l-look at me, it's not m-me anymore"

Denmark and Iceland flinched. Indeed, America's appearance changed. They will barely recognize him if they are not informed about his transformation.

 _Damn it,_ Denmark cursed in his thoughts. _Are they not ready yet?_

The rain started to fall stronger with the combination of bitter wind that was enough for the countries to shiver in cold. America panted vigorously, his mauve eye bags were palpable enough for the Scandinavians to notice from afar; and his blurry vision became worse, making his feet unsteady on the ground.

"Den-m-mark, I-Iceland..." America called their names with his soft hoarse voice. "G-good bye" he then showed his sentimental yet broken smile as he let himself fall backwards where his landing would be few feet from the top.

Everything on that moment suddenly turned into a slow-motion. Iceland and Denmark gasped in horror, frozen for the first milliseconds before the duo could react and dash towards the hovering and about to fall American. But before they could even step forward, someone passed through them in a speed of light, surprising Denmark and Iceland when they learned who that was.

"R-Russia?!" Denmark and Iceland exclaimed in unison.

Russia didn't mind them reacting in his sudden appearance but he just focused his gaze towards America.

"AMERICA!" Russia shouted while dashing and leaped before he could fail to grab America's hand. Behind the Russian, Denmark and Iceland swiftly grabbed his body so that both of them would not fall off from the cliff.

America was bewildered by the unexpected scenario. He didn't think that his immortal rival was also here to save him. He wearily looked up to the other and dilated his eyes that Russia was unusually wearing a desperate expression to lift him up, balancing himself not to fall while grabbing the protruding rock from the edge of the cliff.

"Russia! Let go off my hand! You might also fall!" America exclaimed, begging him to release his hand. "I will be dominated by the demon soon so please while I still have my consciousness, I must get rid of myself! I must die!" America raised his voice as he shouted though in a pleading manner.

"I don't want to-" Russia uttered and looked straight into America's eyes. "I don't want you to end like this"

America did a sharp inhale as his eyes became watery but didn't let a single tear to fall. He then covered it with his dark glare, gritted his teeth and retorted back.

"Are you an idiot?! If you will not let go off my hand now, you will all get hurt by me in the near future! You will all end up just like England and the others!" His eyes widened as bloodlust rushed over his body which was also sensed by the Russian.

America groaned painfully as he shut his eyes, having an internal struggle between the demon and him.

"America!" Russia exclaimed in concern and exerted effort to lift the big nation above the cliff.

America cocked his head downward as he breathed hard for air.

"Russia, please-" he begged. "I don't want to hurt you guys anymore. Please let go off my hand" his plead was desperate than before.

"We do not want to see you suffering either, America" Russia answered back, dilating the eyes of his rival and raised his head, dumbfounded. "Why don't you entrust your life to your friends even once?!" Then Russia abruptly heaved America upwards with the help of the Scandinavian countries.

The four ended up landing roughly on the ground.

"Thank God, you're safe" Denmark said, relief for a second he thought that they might all fall.

"America, are you alright-" Russia's voice trailed out when the countries saw America was standing before them, odious aura was felt like a big rock suddenly struck the trio into senses; the demonic wings once again slowly begun to spread, giving an overwhelming threat and despair to his prey.

The expression of the trio instantly turned into ghastly pale. They didn't have any plan on how they should deal with this demon, but before America could even attack them, suddenly a large byzantine magic circle appeared beneath the demon's feet while releasing blinding frosty blue light from the lines and circles, sealing the moves of the demon.

Stunned, the trio immediately recognized Norway's presence behind the demon, extending his arms forward. Moments later, Romania appeared and sprinted straight while he concentrated his magic energy, which his magic color was scarlet, on his dominant hand.

"SIGILLUM!" Romania exclaimed as he struck his hand to the center back of America, hard enough the demon would release his piercing shriek as he expressed his pain. The countries around automatically slapped their ears to lessen its deafening effect and cringed to prevent themselves from losing their balance.

The wizard didn't let their guard down. They continued to cast their powerful magic onto the demon even if their ears were already bleeding. Soon, the dark aura that surrounds the demon faded away with the wind as it disappeared when it reached its peak. Moments later, the fragile body fell on the muddy ground with a great thump.

The wizards fell on their knees as they breathed hard, sweat trickled down to their cheeks with the cold raindrops from the sky. Denmark, Iceland, and Russia took few seconds before they could regain their composure and even forgot to breath because of the intense happenings occurred right in front of their eyes. All the countries returned back to their senses completely when Moldova, who was hiding behind the bushes, trotted towards America.

"America! America!" Moldova gently shook the body of the American, who was emitting mysterious vapor from his entire body. The elder nations stood up and sprinted towards America then gathered around him as they knelt or sat beside him.

Romania placed his hand on Moldova's shoulder, cueing him to step aside. The younger abided and gave space for his elder brother and to Norway while the rest were worried whether America is alive or not. Fortunately, America did a soft cough, giving a sign that he's still breathing though it was very faint.

"Thank god, he's still breathing" Romania remarked in relief.

"What did you guys do to him?" Denmark asked. "Did you guys take away the demon from America's body?"

Romania and Norway flinched then averted their eyes. "No" Norway answered disappointingly which addled his fellow countries. "We were just able to seal him for a while"

There was moment of silence. Only the beats of raindrops and the orchestra of rainy days were heard as the countries paused, frozen.

"What?" They all reacted finally. "That means the demon is still inside America? Why didn't you just remove the demon?" Russia threw another inquiry, perplexed by their reply.

"There was some kind of strange bond between America and that demon. No matter what I and Norway tried to cut that bond, it was futile. In other words, it's almost similar like a curse." Romania explained as frustration also welled up inside him for his lack of ability.

"We just like kinda prolonged his life temporarily. When the magic seal will reach its limit then for sure, the demon will be awake and resumes its goal to destroy America's body and consciousness until he will reach its limit." Norway added.

The weak one slowly half-opened his eyelids, revealing his dull and devoid eyes making all of his fellow countries to flinch. His dreary irises slid sideward while the countries around him wondered whether the American could recognize them or not.

There was moment of silence. Only raindrops and the rustle of the leaves could be heard as heavy atmosphere surrounded the nations. Every drop resonates their soul, like the moment the clock of the hand twitches every second, reminding that time passes as it gives only a bad feeling to the countries.

On that instant, there were river of silent tears flows down to his smeared face as it merged it with the cold rain drops that dabbed on his cheeks. Everyone did a sharp inhale that moment as they all wasn't prepared to see the unexpected broken expression that America showed.

America's fingers twitched then the nation wearily raise his fragile hand, trying to reach out somebody. Romania immediately held his hand and let America's head rest onto his arm, not minding the crimson blood staining his clothes.

"America, can you recognize me?" Romania asked softly.

"AMERICA!" Someone shouted from behind, jerking the whole group and whipped their heads towards that direction.

"C-canada?!" Denmark reacted, his eyes dilating in astonishment. It was the same with the rest of the nations.

"And also, Prussia and France too!" Russia added.

The trio who arrived at the scene were wearing grim expression, their face was ghastly pale, especially Canada, who's eyes were watering as his tears were threatening to fall any moment.

Canada almost tripped as he raced towards his brother. The countries gave way to the Canadian so that he won't hit anybody and also made some distance between the North American brothers.

"AMERICA!" Canada exclaimed but a moment when he saw his brother, he gasped in horror, his eyes dilated so wide as his irises trembled. Is this really America...?

Romania and Norway, who were still kneeling beside America, whipped their heads downwards in sorrow with the mix feeling of remorse for unable to find any other method to save the American.

The countries behind them downcast their gaze. They didn't think that there will be a day that they will be witnessing this heart-breaking scene of the North American brothers.

"We tried to stop him" France whispered to the group. "But Canada insisted to come even we tried to persuade him not to go"

"We knew this will happen to him. Let's just pray that Canada won't break completely" Prussia added as he and the rest of the countries watched the scene heavy-heartedly.


End file.
